


@chl03k

by WinTTY



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (also its hella gay), Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Emoji abuse, F/F, First Meetings, I lied, OR DID I, Slow Burn, chloe is pretty much the runner up tho, good bad influence, how tragic, i take tOO lONG to update this, in a chatroom, max is the queen of oblivious, pining gays, quick to update, the slowest burn of them all, things get heavy and emotional too, two nerds falling in love, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 33,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: @chl03k has connected.@maxi has connected.maxi:hello?chl03k:sup-Having finished her homework, Chloe Price decides to try out this whole 'chatroom' thing.





	1. @chl03k has connected

…

…

…

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**maxi:** hello?

 **chl03k:** sup

 **maxi:** not much, hbu?

 **chl03k:** chillin, blazin in my room u kno

 **maxi:** cool

 **maxi:** u smoke pot?

 **chl03k:** yh

 **maxi:** what’s it like?

 **chl03k:** cool? idk

 **chl03k:** makes me super chill yanno

 **maxi:** nice

 **maxi:** i never tried it myself

 **maxi:** too chickenshit

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** its not bad, u just gotta make sure u aint scammed

 **chl03k:** a dime is real cheap to start

 **chl03k:** work ur way around that first and u will fall in plenty fast

 **maxi:** cool

 **maxi:** what u listenin to?

 **chl03k:** offspring

 **chl03k:** genocide

 **maxi:** nice

 **maxi:** syd matters, all of you

 **chl03k:** WHO??

 **maxi:** haha, syd matters

 **maxi:** indie

 **chl03k:** oh god ur one of _those_

 **chl03k:** hippie

 **maxi:** ur smoking pot rn but u call _me_ hippie?

 **maxi:** ok -_-

 **chl03k:** btw i hate emojis

 **maxi:** :S

 **chl03k:** stop

 **maxi:** :P

 **chl03k:** leaving

 **maxi:** wait im sry

 **maxi:** i get carried away

 **chl03k:** yh, no more emoji

 **chl03k:** or insta leave

 **maxi:** aye aye capn

 **chl03k:** whr u from

 **maxi:** west coast

 **chl03k:** …

 **chl03k:** okay

 **maxi:** u expect me to tell u where i live? lol

 **chl03k:** i cant exactly head over and murder u

 **maxi:** better safe than sorry

 **maxi:** where do _u_ live

 **chl03k:** oregon

 **maxi:** nice

 **maxi:** fine ill bite

 **maxi:** washington

 **chl03k:** dc or state

 **maxi:** washington

 **chl03k:** ok thanks

 **maxi:** what else u listen to

 **chl03k:** punk and rock

 **chl03k:** nirvana, foo fighters, alice in chains, queens of the stone age, e17, team dresch, bikini kill

 **maxi:** foo fighters is cool i guess

 **maxi:** never heard of e17, team dresch or bikini kill tho

 **chl03k:** riot grrrl

 **maxi:** ???

 **chl03k:** google it

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** well??

 **maxi:** its okay

 **maxi:** not my cup o tea

 **chl03k** : weaksauce

 **maxi:** weaksauce? okay lol

 **chl03k:** wbu? music

 **maxi:** indie, pop, alt rock

 **maxi:** whatever i like the sound of tbh

 **chl03k:** bands, stat

 **maxi:** syd matters, fleet foxes, death cab for cutie, alt-j, arctic monkeys

 **chl03k:** i’ve heard of none but one in that list lmao

 **maxi:** who?

 **chl03k:** arctic monkeys

 **maxi:** oh

 **chl03k:** so…

 **chl03k:** y u in here?

 **maxi:** huh?

 **chl03k:** chatroom, y u in an online chatroom?

 **maxi:** idk

 **maxi:** talk to people? lol

 **chl03k:** oh

 **maxi:** wbu?

 **chl03k:** talk to people

 **chl03k:** i guess? life is shitty

 **chl03k:** this is my first time using one of these things lol

 **chl03k:** dont know what i expected

 **maxi:** right

 **chl03k:** guess its easier to talk to people behind a screen than irl

 **chl03k:** dont have to explain shit

 **maxi:** ik what u mean

 **chl03k:** plus i want to chillax after h/w

 **chl03k:** hate it

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** what was it about?

 **chl03k:** algebra, ez af

 **chl03k:** just takes the longest time lol

 **chl03k:** btw i didnt ask

 **chl03k:** ur not like a creeper r u

 **maxi:** haha no

 **maxi:** bit late to be asking that lmao

 **chl03k:** _‘maxi: better safe than sorry’_

 **chl03k:** but i suppose u right

 **chl03k:** u could have kidnapped me or smth already lol

 **maxi:** dont think so

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** maxi ur real name?

 **chl03k:** its cute

 **maxi:** close

 **chl03k:** maxim? max? maximus?

 **maxi:** max

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** ur a dude

 **chl03k:** thas cool

 **maxi:** haha try again

 **chl03k:** what

 **maxi:** try again i said

 **chl03k:** im not blind, btw u wrote not said

 **chl03k:** so ur of the _female sex?_

 **maxi:** haha if u want to put it like that, sure

 **chl03k:** sweet, grrrl power!

 **maxi:** so ur name is chloe?

 **chl03k:** …

 **chl03k:** how u know

 **maxi:** ur name isn’t exactly the enigma lmao

 **chl03k:** shit i guess u right

 **maxi:** brb

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**maxi:** back sry

 **chl03k:** is kool

 **chl03k:** so what is ur h/w about

 **maxi:** who says i have h/w?

 **chl03k:** u said ur not a creeper and ur a girl, so i assumed ur in school

 **chl03k:** deduction my dear watson

 **maxi:** not that impressive, but gd work nonetheless lol

 **chl03k:** so what was it

 **maxi:** english

 **maxi:** boring

 **chl03k:** tru that sista

 **maxi:** so this is ur first time using chatrooms n stuff?

 **chl03k:** yh

 **chl03k:** like i said b4, thought it would help escape life for a bit

 **chl03k:** u kno

 **chl03k:** high school drama n all that

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** same here

 **chl03k:** high5 for the loner squad

 **chl03k:** *high5*

 **maxi:** *high5*

 **chl03k:** woo leggo sista, we gon conquer the world

 **maxi:** :D

 **chl03k:** _'chl03k: yh, no more emoji'_

 **chl03k:** _'chl03k: or insta leave'_

 **maxi:** wait shit

**@chl03k has disconnected.**

**maxi:** ffs

**@maxi has disconnected.**


	2. @maxi has connected

…

…

…

**@maxi has connected.**

**@sbin91 has connected.**

**maxi:** hello

**sbin91:** a/s/l

**maxi:** bye

**@maxi has disconnected.**

**-**

 

Max reclined in her chair, face scrunched up as she stared at her mounting pile of homework.

_ Perhaps I should… _

She shook her head and made a promise to herself to do it later, for Max Caulfield was a master of procrastination as much as she failed to admit it. There’d be another time to do homework, there always is; right now she just wished to talk to somebody who wasn’t a total creep, nor asked for inappropriate pictures between awkward bouts of conversation.

 

**-**

…

…

…

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**chl03k:** yo yo yo

**chl03k:** who dis

**maxi:** o shit, hi

**chl03k:** woah

**chl03k:** i remember u

**chl03k:** max right?

**chl03k:** we talked like… weeks ago

**maxi:** yea :D

**maxi:** WAIT IGNORE THAT EMOJI

**chl03k:** haha u remembered

**chl03k:** ill forgive that one dw

**maxi:** ty

**chl03k:** btw sry for bailing last time

**chl03k:** i was simply keepin my word

**chl03k:** i aint mess around

**maxi:** haha its k

**maxi:** so wuu2 since we last met

**maxi:** or spoke in a chatroom, w/e

**chl03k:** life

**chl03k:** i surfed a bunch of rooms, loads of creeps n shit

**chl03k:** asked for all kinds of pics, told them to fuck off

**maxi:** haha same

**chl03k:** tbh this is like… my third time using this so... yanno

**chl03k:** guess i got lucky when i found u again lol

**maxi:** nice

**maxi:** ive got ton of h/w on my desk rn

**maxi:** cba doing it

**chl03k:** *high5*

**maxi:** *high5* lol

**chl03k:** procrastination is the motto of our generation

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** u listenin to anything rn?

**chl03k:** usual shit

**chl03k:** but made an exception 2day lol

**chl03k:** metric, combat baby

**maxi:** metric?? nice, i like it

**chl03k:** wbu?

**maxi:** bright eyes, lua

**chl03k:** GROAN

**chl03k:** hippie

**maxi:** f u c k  y o u

**chl03k:** harsh

**maxi:** don’t slam my music then

**chl03k:** sry, but its tru

**chl03k:** ur a hippie

**maxi:** not

**chl03k:** ok, w/e u say lol

**chl03k:** ur a hippie to me

**chl03k:** speakin of hippies, u try pot yet? w33d? devils lettuce?

**maxi:** devils lettuce?? wtf lmao

**chl03k:** yhhhh

**maxi:** no, not really

**maxi:** idk how to get it tbh

**chl03k:** u got like… any skater dudes in ur skool?

**maxi:** some

**chl03k:** 100% they smoke pot, trust sista

**chl03k:** use ur girl powers to charm them into givin up a few joints to try it

**chl03k:** it works lol

**maxi:** speaking from xp?

**chl03k:** haha yes

**chl03k:** xp? ur a nerd

**maxi:** ur the one who figured what it meant instantly

**maxi:** that makes u the bigger nerd here lol

**chl03k:** hmm

**chl03k:** i guess ur rite

**maxi:** maybe ill try talking to them, dunno

**maxi:** im not exactly a social butterfly

**chl03k:** neither am i, let ur cute looks charm them into submission

**chl03k:** ur cute right?

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** liar, i demand pics

**maxi:** creep

**chl03k:** 100%

**chl03k:** jk

**chl03k:** srsly, just approach them n ask about it, most skater dudes i kno are chill

**chl03k:** hell, they will probs help u with your first joint, lol

**chl03k:** they helped me so dunno

**maxi:** yh but i bet ur the exact opposite of me

**chl03k:** im talking to u in an online chatroom, hello??

**chl03k:** im about as socially versed as damn rock

**chl03k:** trust

**maxi:** lots of trusting here, hmm

**chl03k:** TRUST

**maxi:** okay

**maxi:** ill try it maybe, idk

**maxi:** anyway

**maxi:** anything interesting in ur h/w world??

**chl03k:** hahahahahahahahahaha

**chl03k:** h/w being interesting

**chl03k:** that’d be the day

**chl03k:** screw THAT

**chl03k:** i’m done for the week tho, mostly science stuff

**chl03k:** ez

**maxi:** lucky

**maxi:** perhaps i should do mine

**maxi:** :/

**chl03k:** ur walkin a thin line with ur emoji usage

**maxi:** I USED 2!!!!!

**chl03k:** _two_ many

**chl03k:** hehe

**maxi:** groan

**maxi:** bbl, dont leave?

**chl03k:** k

**-**

 

Max giggled and looked at the haunting pile again.

“Ugh, fine,” she grumbled to herself and pushed her laptop aside to grab the first book and assignment from the stack. Giving it a quick glance, she dropped her head onto the desk and sighed.

_ Screw homework but… I have to do this. _

Lifting her head momentarily, Max took a pen and began working; listening to quiet music in the meantime.

An eternity later, her laptop lit up again.

 

**-**

**...chat has been idle for 37 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yo i found a neato website

**maxi:** which is

**chl03k:** we can watch a movie together how sweet is that

**maxi:** i have h/w

**chl03k:** _‘maxi: ive got a ton of h/w on my desk rn’_

**chl03k:** _‘maxi: cba doing it’_

**chl03k:** _‘chl03k: procrastination is the motto of our generation’_

**maxi:** ok stop i get it

**maxi:** i guess ur rite, h/w can wait

**chl03k:** wooo

**chl03k:** here: http://bit.ly/2rBz9B6

**maxi:** wow thats pretty cool

**maxi:** what movie

**chl03k:** bladerunner fo sure

**maxi:** i actually like that movie

**chl03k:** see?? we’re already bondin and shit

**chl03k:** two strangers on the internet

**chl03k:** directors cut btw

**maxi:** sweet

**chl03k:** yo actually wait up, we gotta make a viewing lobby n shied

**chl03k:** wtf

**maxi:** do it then

**chl03k:** ur the nerd, figure it out??

**chl03k:** im gon make popcorn, brb

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** guess who back

**chl03k:** back again

**chl03k:** im back

**chl03k:** don’t tell anyone thanks

**maxi:** join my lobbeh

**chl03k:** name

**maxi:** maxi’s pad

**chl03k:** PASS??

**maxi:** password123

**chl03k:** …

**chl03k:** omg u were srs

**chl03k:** that is the least secure pass u could make

**maxi:** so

**maxi:** who cares

**maxi:** now u wait i’ll make myself popcorn too

**chl03k:** k

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** BACK

**maxi:** got my popcorn and drink

**chl03k:** nice i got a can of beer too

**maxi:** ew, no, gross

**maxi:** oj

**chl03k:** weaksauce

**chl03k:** start the countdown

**maxi:** k

 


	3. science and shit

…

…

…

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** yoooooooo

**chl03k:** its my favourite hippie

**chl03k:** (the only hippie i know)

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** havent spoken in like 2 weeks

**maxi:** wuu2

**chl03k:** watching movies on my own

**maxi:** ouch

**chl03k:** jkjk

**chl03k:** usual shit, surfin the interwebz

**chl03k:** dude theres so many creeps and weirdos on here

**chl03k:** bet the place is a hotspot for fbi n shit

**maxi:** haha

**chl03k:** so wbu, wuu2?

**maxi:** life

**maxi:** h/w kickin my ass :/

**chl03k:** EMOJI

**maxi:** sry

**chl03k:** did u manage to finish all the h/w after bladerunner

**maxi:** mostly

**maxi:** …

**chl03k:** u totally didnt

**chl03k:** haha, shit sry for makin u procrastinate so much

**chl03k:** did u get in trouble in skool or smth?

**maxi:** nah

**maxi:** just a verbal warning lol

**maxi:** parents got told tho

**maxi:** hence why i haven’t been online since

**maxi:** literally just got my laptop back

**chl03k:** the first thing u do is hop on here to talk to me

**chl03k:** aww

**chl03k:** cute

**maxi:** pfft

**maxi:** pure coincidence i got matched with u again

**maxi:** random chatrooms remember?

**chl03k:** nt

**chl03k:** i know ur long term plan

**maxi:** w/e u say

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** sry

**chl03k:** i sounded like a creep

**maxi:** lol

**maxi:** can u help with smth

**chl03k:** sure

**maxi:** h/w btw

**chl03k:** joy

**maxi:** y is sliding friction less than static friction

**chl03k:** omg ur dumb

**maxi:** shut up

**maxi:** answer or leave

**chl03k:** hahaha k

**chl03k:** when an object starts slidin, contact on its surface dont have enuff time to lock in contact with another surface

**chl03k:** so sliding friction is less than static friction

**maxi:** w/e u said

**maxi:** ty

**chl03k:** any questions class

**maxi:** yh one more

**chl03k:** ye?

**maxi:** wht is the cause of friction

**maxi:** i alrdy got some stuff

**chl03k:** DUMB

**maxi:** screw you

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** k sry had to get out my big girl science bks

**maxi:** nerd much?

**chl03k:** do u want help or not

**maxi:** sry

**chl03k:** thought so

**chl03k:** right

**chl03k:** nature of the surface; rough or smooth

**chl03k:** pressure, how hard surfaces are pressed together

**chl03k:** mass of the surfaces

**chl03k:** shapes; flat, curved etc

**maxi:** ty!!

**chl03k:** yh enjoi

**chl03k:** brb gonna blaze up

**-**

 

Chloe stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet, giving a quick, nervous glance at her door. She waited a few seconds and decided to lock the door first; one can never be too safe, right?

_ Especially not with step-fuhrer constantly on my ass. _

“C’mon, where are you...” she whispered under her nose as she rummaged through piles of old, discarded clothes. “Aha!” she exclaimed and claimed a baggie from in between some of her ancient hoodies.

_ Time to blaze it up Price! Hella yes. _

Ensuring her window was open as wide as possible, she retrieved her souvenir Oregon ashtray and sat back down on the bed; sparking up.

 

**-**

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yo im back

**maxi:** hey

**chl03k:** so wbu

**chl03k:** got pot yet?

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** girl what u waitin for

**chl03k:** go get

**maxi:** noty

**maxi:** idk if i even wonna try it tbf

**maxi:** i’ve never smoked

**chl03k:** right

**chl03k:** u gotta live a bit

**maxi:** ill stick to photography n books tyvm

**chl03k:** photography??

**chl03k:** ur a total hippie

**chl03k:** lmao

**maxi:** fuck you

**maxi:** photography is cool, don’t slam it

**chl03k:** to each his own i guess lol

**maxi:** exactly

**maxi:** besides it helps me out sometimes

**maxi:** kinda like chattin online tbh

**maxi:** a distraction

**chl03k:** nice

**maxi:** wbu?

**chl03k:** hm?

**maxi:** u got any hobbies

**chl03k:** uh

**chl03k:** does blazing and lazing count

**maxi:** haha no

**chl03k:** idk then

**chl03k:** nothing rly

**chl03k:** i suppose i draw sometimes, mostly doodle shit in skool yanno

**chl03k:** to get the day over with

**maxi:** cool

**maxi:** anythin else or no

**chl03k:** ehh

**chl03k:** not rly

**maxi:** kk

**chl03k:** shit hold up brb

**-**

 

Chloe slammed her laptop shut and went silent.

Heavy, muffled footfalls echoed behind the door to her room; somebody coming up the stairs.

_ Shit, shit, shit! _

She sprang up to her feet and stubbed her joint out in the ashtray, throwing the half-smoked blunt into a drawer. Wafting her hands around, she tried to vent the air and the lingering marijuana stench out of her room.

“Chloe! Are you in there?”

“Hold up, I’m changing!”

Her door rattled as David tried to open it. “Why’s your door locked? Open it right now!”

“I said I’m changing, wait!” she shouted again as her wafting became more frantic.

“Open this door immediately-”

Chloe unlocked the door and took a step back as her step-father burst into the room.

“Why’d you keep your door locked?” he asked, pacing the room with an observant eye.

“It’s my own damn room, I can lock it if I want” she mumbled and dropped her head. “Privacy dude, you heard of it?”

David stared at her and briefly scanned the room again. Noticing her ashtray on the desk, he brought it up and gave it careful sniff. “Have you been toking up in here?”

“Huh?” Chloe rolled her head and crossed her arms. ”Toking up? So what if I was, it’s my fucking room.”

“Damnit Chloe, you know how your mother hates you smoking these damn cigarettes in the house!” he shouted as he picked up a cigarette butt from the ashtray. “You better stop this shit, hear me soldier?”

“Pfft,” she dismissed him with a wave. “Whatever, prick.”

“Don’t you call me that!”

“I’ll call you what I want!” she shouted back and took up a more aggressive stance. “Now get the hell outta my room!”

He stopped forward for a brief moment as his hand shot up - stopping himself from going too far in the last possible second. Chloe watched him, neither afraid nor surprised; she’d already prepared herself if he’d gone too far.

“Not going to hit me today? Scared mom will kick out your sorry ass onto the street?”

David shook his head and left the room, making a point of slamming the door as loudly as possible.

Chloe sighed and dropped onto the side of her bed as she buried her face in her hands. Now that he was gone, she allowed herself to let go; a quiet sob escaped her mouth, muffled.

 

**-**

**...chat has been idle for 23 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yo yo

**chl03k:** sry irl stuff

**chl03k:** haha

**maxi:** is k

**maxi:** hey can u help me a bit again, im stuck on chem h/w

**maxi:** smthn about bonds n shit

**chl03k:** sure

**chl03k:** hit me up with the question

**maxi:** ty

**maxi is typing…**


	4. monopoly

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

**chl03k:** heyyy

**chl03k:** wsup

**maxi:** nothing

**maxi:** bored to death

**maxi:** x_x

**chl03k:** emoji aaaaaa

**chl03k:** stop

**maxi:** sry

**maxi:** not sry

**chl03k:** evil

**maxi:** wbu

**chl03k:** busy

**maxi:** doin wat

**chl03k:** writing this message

**maxi:** groan

**chl03k:** how ur hw go

**chl03k:** did u have a good teacher

**maxi:** yes ty

**maxi:** ( >^.^)>

**chl03k:** okay

**chl03k:** what the FUCK is that

**chl03k:** u r pushing me to the LIMIT

**maxi:** sry

**maxi:** (not sry)

**maxi:** its kirbeh

**chl03k:** imma bout 2 leave again

**maxi:** wait

**maxi:** i take it back

**maxi:** no more emoji

**maxi:** or game references

**chl03k:** ……

**chl03k:** thin line kid

**chl03k:** 1 more emoji

**chl03k:** and see what happens

**maxi:** kk

**maxi:** ill try

**chl03k:** annnywayy

**chl03k:** have u done anythin fun recently

**chl03k:** besides hang out with me

**chl03k:** ur bestest friend

**maxi:** since when r we friends

**chl03k:** ouch

**maxi:** jk jk

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** not rly

**maxi:** just lots of school work and doing stuff

**chl03k:** stuff

**maxi:** photography

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** and lots of movies

**maxi:** ...mb tv too

**chl03k:** right

**maxi:** wbu, srs

**chl03k:** literally nothing

**chl03k:** i dont do anything except wake up

**chl03k:** go 2 school

**chl03k:** get in trouble with campus security

**chl03k:** do hw

**chl03k:** lie down and wait for sleep

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** sounds boring right

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** yh

**maxi:** y dont u get a hobbie

**chl03k:** like what

**maxi:** u said u like drawing right

**maxi:** why not like

**maxi:** sketch stuff

**maxi:** maybe draw a comic

**maxi:** smthn

**maxi:** i bet ur really gd at drawing too

**chl03k:** flattery will get u everywhere

**maxi:** im srs

**chl03k:** maybe

**chl03k:** idk, im kinda lazy

**maxi:** yh i figured

**chl03k:** ouch x2

**maxi:** ha

**maxi:** we never rly talked about wht u like

**maxi:** have we

**chl03k:** nope

**maxi:** so…

**chl03k:** uhm

**chl03k:** well u probably alrdy figured out i like science and math

**chl03k:** problem solving in general

**chl03k:** im good at tht kinda thing idk

**chl03k:** hey i just realised

**chl03k:** we haven’t even added one another on here

**chl03k:** lol

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** crap *facepalm*

**maxi:** ur right, here

**...maxi has sent a friend request to chl03k…**

**...chl03k has accepted maxi’s friend request…**

**chl03k:** boom

**chl03k:** now ur stuck with my punk ass

**chl03k:** forEVEr!

**chl03k:** (until they shut down this website anyway)

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** i could just remove u…

**chl03k:** EVIL

**chl03k:** ...pls dont?

**maxi:** no worries

**maxi:** *insert smiley emoji*

**chl03k:** a

**chl03k:** hmm

**chl03k:** ill let that slip because it wasnt an emoji

**maxi:** success!!

**maxi:** *tongue sticking out emoji*

**chl03k:** okay stop

**maxi:** *rolling eyes emoji*

**chl03k:** thin

**chl03k:** line

**chl03k:** max

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** sry couldnt stop myself from abusin this obvious loophole

**chl03k:** grr

**maxi:** problem solver my ass

**chl03k:** rude

**chl03k:** next time u need hw help ill remember dis

**chl03k:** biatch

**maxi:** RUDE

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**maxi:** so

**maxi:** hey

**chl03k:** wAT

**maxi:** are u busy rn

**chl03k:** guess hippie

**maxi:** ...yes?

**chl03k:** mmm

**maxi:** ...no?

**chl03k:** wow how u figure that out

**chl03k:** wsup

**maxi:** since ur bored

**maxi:** and im bored

**maxi:** how about we play smthn

**chl03k:** hm?

**chl03k:** like what

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** ...board games?

**chl03k:** yh if u pay for my ticket to wherever u live

**chl03k:** and make me popcorn

**chl03k:** and get me beer

**chl03k:** cigarettes and weed would be nice too

**maxi:** no i mean like

**maxi:** online board games

**chl03k:** wat

**chl03k:** like online monopoly or something

**maxi:** …

**maxi:** yes

**chl03k:** oh dude

**chl03k:** thats like

**chl03k:** the dorkiest thing 

**chl03k:** this girl wants to play online monopoly with another girl

**maxi:** hey!!

**maxi:** im tryin to be nice

**maxi:** and un-bore ourselves

**maxi:** since yknow

**chl03k:** dw dw im just teasing

**chl03k:** sure, why the fuck not

**chl03k:** haven’t got anythin better to do anyway

**maxi:** sweet!

**maxi:** lemme find a link for u

**chl03k:** mucho appreciado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapter update


	5. mad max

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** hola stranger

**maxi:** hey hi hello

**chl03k:** whr u been

**maxi:** school

**maxi:** stuff got busy

**maxi:** didn’t have time to jump on

**chl03k:** not even to say anything

**chl03k:** thnks dude

**maxi:** sorry!

**maxi:** lots of stuff to do like i said

**maxi:** didnt mean to forget

**chl03k:** sfine

**chl03k:** suppose i deserved it after i TOTALLY BEAT UR ASS IN MONOPOLY

**chl03k:** POW

**maxi:** u didn’t!!!!!

**chl03k:** oh yh ok

**chl03k:** you only had to mortgage

**chl03k:** ALL UR PROPERTY

**chl03k:** to pay for my sick ass five star hotel resorts

**maxi:** totes did not

**maxi:** u cant prove anything

**chl03k:** eeeexcuse me

**chl03k:** i beat ur ass

**chl03k:** fair and square

**chl03k:** not my problem hippies suck at being business magnates

**maxi:** alright mrs monopoly

**chl03k:** oh fuck dude

**chl03k:** that’d be so sweet

**chl03k:** me with a monocle, top hat, sharp af suit

**chl03k:** aw yiss

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** i dont think it’d fit ur supposed punk appearance

**chl03k:** i can look hella hot in ANYTHING i wear

**chl03k:** trust

**maxi:** ill take ur word for it lol

**chl03k:** so is everything cool with u

**chl03k:** what got u so busy

**maxi:** life and school like i said

**chl03k:** right

**maxi:** tests and stuff if u want specifics

**maxi:** my parents weren’t rly fond on my constantly being online

**maxi:** doing god knows what

**chl03k:** i get it

**maxi:** had to cut stuff back to prep myself

**chl03k:** did u do good at least

**maxi:** yes!

**maxi:** pretty good

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** a lot of ur science stuff u told me actually helped

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** nice

**maxi:** so thanks for that

**chl03k:** anytime maximo

**maxi:** maximo?

**chl03k:** dont like it?

**maxi:** mm

**chl03k:** maximus?

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** supermax?

**maxi:** its okay

**chl03k:** spidermax?

**maxi:** pretty cool

**chl03k:** maxipad?

**maxi:** what

**maxi:** maxipad?

**chl03k:** yh u know like

**maxi:** sTOP

**maxi:** i get it

**maxi:** gross

**chl03k:** haha

**chl03k:** ...maxine?

**maxi:** no, no, no

**chl03k:** mad max?

**maxi:** …

**maxi:** i like that

**chl03k:** yh i do too actually

**chl03k:** mad max

**chl03k:** wht about me

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** punk

**chl03k:** rly

**maxi:** yes?

**chl03k:** nothing else

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** not really

**chl03k:** not impressed mad max

**maxi:** sry?

**maxi:** im not creative with names

**chl03k:** grumble

**chl03k:** grumble

**chl03k:** grumble

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** uhm so

**maxi:** what have u been up to

**maxi:** anything fun?

**chl03k:** u always ask this

**maxi:** just trying to be friendly

**chl03k:** ik but

**chl03k:** i dont do anything lol

**maxi:** do something then

**chl03k:** yh ok

**maxi:** ur really good at science and math

**maxi:** i wouldn’t be surprised if u were good at everything else

**maxi:** provided u applied urself

**chl03k:** yawn

**maxi:** asshole

**chl03k:** maybe i will apply myself to

**chl03k:** something

**chl03k:** its just like

**chl03k:** whats the point

**chl03k:** u know

**maxi:** i suppose…

**chl03k:** i just tend to fuck things up

**chl03k:** without meanin it

**chl03k:** so i dont really do anything coz i know ill fuck it up

**chl03k:** somehow

**chl03k:** always do

**maxi:** have you continued trying

**chl03k:** not rly no

**chl03k:** i just drop things if i fuck something up

**chl03k:** no point doing it if im going to fuck it up again right

**maxi:** thats not a good outlook

**maxi:** at all

**maxi:** if u keep trying u will get better

**maxi:** and not fuck up

**maxi:** i used to be really bad at playing guitar

**maxi:** but i applied myself a bit and kept strumming the same crap over and over

**maxi:** im still really bad but better i think

**maxi:** >.<

**chl03k:** haha

**chl03k:** of course u play guitar

**chl03k:** im sure ur better than you think

**maxi:** and im sure u would be better if you kept trying

**chl03k:** … i guess

**chl03k:** thanks

**maxi:** just ur friendly neighbourhood spider max

**maxi:** dont mention it

**chl03k:** yknow i actually look forward to coming home and talking to u

**chl03k:** lol

**maxi:** aww ty

**chl03k:** its fun

**chl03k:** kinda nice

**chl03k:** i thought this chatroom crap would just be a bunch of creeps asking for photos 24/7

**chl03k:** asl? pics???? pic4pic???????????? skype???????????????????????

**chl03k:** etc

**chl03k:** im glad i actually found somebody that i like talking to

**maxi:** me too

**maxi:** friends?

**chl03k:** already on ur friends list idiot

**maxi:** ouch


	6. dealing with things

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hey

**chl03k:** mad maxx

**chl03k:** hows it hanging girlfriend

**maxi:** buy me dinner first

**chl03k:** haha

**chl03k:** srsly tho, wsup

**maxi:** usual

**maxi:** just got back from school

**maxi:** already got hw

**maxi:** joyyy

**chl03k:** damn

**chl03k:** have u tried not doing it

**maxi:** yes i have

**maxi:** thanks to YOU

**maxi:** punk

**chl03k:** hey

**chl03k:** dont tell me u didn’t enjoy bladerunner now

**maxi:** agh

**maxi:** i want to say no but that’d be a lie???

**chl03k:** exactly

**chl03k:** if u want i can help rn, get ur hw over with

**maxi:** no ill be fine

**maxi:** do it later

**maxi:** i need to relax a bit

**chl03k:** music

**maxi:** yes

**maxi:** chatting helps too

**maxi:** :P

**chl03k:** do i need to mail u one of those idiot guides

**chl03k:** on how not to piss off ur friend in a chatroom

**chl03k:** after she told u a BILLION TIMES SHE HATES EMOJIS

**maxi:** i think

**maxi:** ur bluffing

**maxi:** and u actually like emojis

**maxi:** but you like them so much ur embarrassed to tell anyone??

**chl03k:** shut up immediately

**chl03k:** one idiot guide incoming to ur mail box

**maxi:** busted

**chl03k:** not talking to u rn

**maxi:** aww

**maxi:** you totally love emojis!!!   
**chl03k:** nope

**maxi:** totally

**chl03k:** wrong

**maxi:** right

**chl03k:** nu-uh

**maxi:** uh-huh

**chl03k:** im leaving

**maxi:** wwwwwwait

**...chat has been idle for 33 minutes…**

**maxi:** punk

**chl03k:** hippie

**maxi:** ass

**chl03k:** a perfect one too

**maxi:** groan

**maxi:** where did u go

**maxi:** im bored

**chl03k:** i was right here

**chl03k:** self medicating

**chl03k:** get me

**maxi:** pothead

**chl03k:** uhm excuse me

**chl03k:** a pothead thats smarter than you

**maxi:** dont think so

**chl03k:** keep kidding urself

**maxi:** k

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**maxi:** BORED

**chl03k:** wtf u expect me to do

**maxi:** idk??

**maxi:** talk or something

**maxi:** ive been providing entertainment fOREVER

**maxi:** games

**maxi:** movies

**chl03k:** 1 game

**chl03k:** and i found us the movie and the site

**chl03k:** u want a monopoly rematch

**maxi:** no thanks

**chl03k:** pussy

**maxi:** hmph

**chl03k:** okay

**chl03k:** im bored too

**maxi:** SEE   
**maxi:** lets just

**maxi:** talk

**maxi:** chat or something

**chl03k:** about what tho

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** school

**chl03k:** wow exciting

**chl03k:** grooooan

**maxi:** whats ur school like

**chl03k:** what do u mean

**maxi:** u know what i mean punk

**chl03k:** well

**chl03k:** its cool?

**maxi:** school is cool

**chl03k:** yeah that sounded lame

**chl03k:** REWIND

**maxi:** i wish

**maxi:** that’d be so cool

**chl03k:** hell yeah!

**chl03k:** u could like

**chl03k:** bang anybody no strings attached

**chl03k:** rewind

**chl03k:** boom!

**chl03k:** nobody remembers anything

**maxi:** ew, no

**maxi:** id use it to help people

**chl03k:** LAME

**chl03k:** u could totally like rob a bank and get rich

**chl03k:** wait

**chl03k:** could you rob a bank? huh

**maxi:** uh, depends on how the power works?

**maxi:** my head hurts

**chl03k:** haha we’ve barely begun talking about this

**maxi:** stop im still getting over algebra this morning

**chl03k:** weak

**chl03k:** fine then, lay back and listen to me drone on about school

**chl03k:** or read w/e

**maxi:** sweet, go

**chl03k:** so

**chl03k:** its a high school, nothing special

**chl03k:** well, ‘academy’ if you want to be correct

**chl03k:** its normal? idk, nothing unique about it. but then again i think it has like… one of the best courses in the country for something

**chl03k:** forgot what, photography maybe

**maxi:** wow, thats cool

**chl03k:** figured u would like that

**chl03k:** like i said tho, its just a normal school idk

**maxi:** what about the students?

**chl03k:** assholes, most of them

**chl03k:** we got rich pricks, snarky pricks, cocky pricks, prick pricks, bitches and general whiners

**maxi:** wow

**chl03k:** i aint sugarcoating anything

**chl03k:** only cool people to hang out with are the skaters

**chl03k:** and a few of the girls who haven’t got their heads stuck up their ass 

**maxi:** sounds like my school

**maxi:** except less people to talk to

**chl03k:** i dont talk to anyone

**chl03k:** besides u rly

**maxi:** i dont believe that

**chl03k:** u better believe it, im not a social butterfly by any means

**maxi:** probably more sociable than me

**chl03k:** eh

**chl03k:** i wouldnt bet on it

**chl03k:** not many people bother with somebody like me

**maxi:** dont say that

**chl03k:** aww, u feeling sorry?

**chl03k:** join the pity party, you’re first in line to care about a fuck up like me

**...chat has been idle for 12 minutes…**

**chl03k:** sorry

**chl03k:** dealing with things

**chl03k:** sorry

**maxi:** its okay

**maxi:** we’re friends right

**maxi:** friends care for each other

**chl03k:** right

**maxi:** wanna watch a movie?

**chl03k:** sure, y not

**chl03k:** u can pick this time i guess

**maxi:** woop!

**chl03k:** popcorn, drinks

**chl03k:** brb

**maxi:** same


	7. games

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** maximuuuuusssssss

**maxi:** u know what really gets on my nerves

**maxi:** ppl who dont leave u alone

**maxi:** like

**maxi:** you tell them to go away

**maxi:** and they dont and continue to bug you

**maxi:** so you tell them to 

**maxi:** fuck off 

**maxi:** instead

**maxi:** then they get even worse with their shit

**maxi:** eventually u give up and just

**maxi:** i dont know

**maxi:** lose your temper 

**maxi:** and

**maxi:** stuff

**chl03k:** …

**chl03k:** hello to you too hippie

**chl03k:** uh

**chl03k:** bad day?

**maxi:** the worst

**chl03k:** right

**chl03k:** want to talk about it or smthn?

**maxi:** not rn

**maxi:** i just want to chill

**maxi:** fuck hw

**chl03k:** wow okay

**chl03k:** hardcore max

**chl03k:** i like

**maxi:** i can be hardcore when i want :P

**chl03k:** ill take ur word for it

**chl03k:** also that emoji is -1 from ur daily emoji allowance

**maxi:** daily emoji allowance

**chl03k:** yes

**maxi:** how many emojis do i get

**chl03k:** enough

**maxi:** which is

**chl03k:** enough

**maxi:** how many

**chl03k:** enough

**maxi:** grrr

**maxi:** dont anger me more

**maxi:** how many

**chl03k:** …

**chl03k:** enough

**maxi:** im leaving

**chl03k:** wAIT

**chl03k:** ill spill

**maxi:** then spill

**chl03k:** i made up the emoji allowance

**maxi:** i figured

**chl03k:** no i mean

**chl03k:** i made it up right now

**chl03k:** like literally as i started typing

**chl03k:** there is no set number

**maxi:** woo

**chl03k:** yet

**chl03k:** YET

**maxi:** boo

**maxi:** u suck

**chl03k:** somebody has to keep your emojis in check

**chl03k:** so i took it upon myself

**chl03k:** to complete this noble quest

**maxi:** and u call me a nerd

**maxi:** science, fantasy loving nerd

**maxi:** nerd nerd nerd nerd

**chl03k:** stop that before i eliminate the emoji allowance completely

**chl03k:** and ur forced to go back to the dark emoji ages

**chl03k:** where no emojis are allowed

**chl03k:** forever

**maxi:** kk

**chl03k:** so how r u

**chl03k:** apart from the shitty day w/e

**maxi:** okay

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** that it?

**chl03k:** okay?

**maxi:** idk what u want me to say

**chl03k:** idk either just

**chl03k:** thought u did things apart from talk to me

**maxi:** rarely

**chl03k:** uh huh

**chl03k:** cant get enough of me that it?

**chl03k:** i see

**maxi:** get ur head out of the gutter

**chl03k:** oouch

**maxi:** but no i dont do things outside of school

**maxi:** not rly

**maxi:** i play guitar

**maxi:** take photographs

**maxi:** u know that already tho soooo

**maxi:** yeah

**chl03k:** wow ur boring

**maxi:** shush

**maxi:** like ur any better

**chl03k:** touche hippie

**maxi:** how r U

**maxi:** hmmmmmmm?

**chl03k:** okay too i guess

**chl03k:** another shitty day at school

**maxi:** seems like we both have those huh

**chl03k:** yeah

**chl03k:** just a bunch of pricks waltzing around the school flashing their cash

**chl03k:** thinking they’re the shit

**chl03k:** rich parents and all

**chl03k:** i swear it gets worse every day

**maxi:** sucks

**chl03k:** it does

**chl03k:** one day ill just

**chl03k:** grab one of them and beat them bloody

**chl03k:** fuckin assholes man

**chl03k:** nothing but wimps without their money and influence and all that shit

**chl03k:** ugh

**maxi:** seems both our schools suck

**chl03k:** yeah

**chl03k:** so whats the problem with ur place

**maxi:** idk

**maxi:** just people cant seem to get the hint that i want to be left alone

**maxi:** theres a bunch of pushy jocks too but they only bother me once in a while

**chl03k:** assholes

**maxi:** yeah

**maxi:** i do my best to just be ignored all the time

**maxi:** and stuff

**maxi:** but it major sucks when something brings attention to me

**maxi:** D:

**chl03k:** aren’t u interested in photography tho

**chl03k:** dont u need to like

**chl03k:** mingle and shit with art appraisers or w/e

**maxi:** yeah im weird right

**maxi:** photography is a hobby but i really like it

**maxi:** i do want to make it my career but yeah

**maxi:** i’d have to talk to a lot of people

**chl03k:** im sure it’ll get better with time right

**chl03k:** it’s probably just a thing you’re going through now or smthn

**chl03k:** like

**chl03k:** dont want to sound like an asshole or anything

**chl03k:** srry

**maxi:** its okay

**maxi:** you’re probably right :)

**chl03k:** can u give me a min

**chl03k:** gotta deal with some shit

**maxi:** kk :)

**...chat has been idle for 13 minutes…**

**chl03k:** back

**chl03k:** sorry just

**chl03k:** had to talk with the mothership about school and things

**maxi:** the mothership

**maxi:** haha i like it

**chl03k:** glad u do

**maxi:** right

**maxi:** okay

**maxi:** hear me out

**chl03k:** uhh

**chl03k:** im listening

**maxi:** i know that we like

**maxi:** play online games and stuff together

**maxi:** ala monopoly and stuff

**maxi:** but have u ever like 

**maxi:** played computer games

**maxi:** or console

**maxi:** or

**chl03k:** uh, dude

**chl03k:** yeah??

**chl03k:** its the 21st century of course ive played games

**chl03k:** totally the best at mario kart

**chl03k:** and smash bros

**maxi:** oh reaaaaaaaaaly

**chl03k:** mhm

**maxi:** anything else?

**chl03k:** uh

**chl03k:** i really fell out of the whole game scene a few years ago

**maxi:** oh

**chl03k:** i mean im all up for playing stuff again

**chl03k:** since i have nothing better to do with myself

**chl03k:** yknow

**maxi:** really?

**chl03k:** yeah, totally

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** have you heard of mmo’s

**maxi:** like world of warcraft

**chl03k:** in the passing yes

**chl03k:** why, do u play it?

**maxi:** dont call me a nerd but yes

**chl03k:** hmm

**chl03k:** nerd

**maxi:** groan

**maxi:** anyways

**maxi:** i also casually play a few others

**chl03k:** thats sweet dude

**chl03k:** what ones?

**chl03k:** also don’t think i haven’t spotted your emoji abuse all over this convo

**maxi:** shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter update


	8. rocker gal

“Chloe! Come back down immediately!”

Storming into her room, Chloe slammed the door shut and locked it. “Leave me alone dude!”

“Chloe, for-”

“I said lay the fuck off me!” Chloe shouted and kicked the door, stepping away once she heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“Open this door,” David demanded and rattled the handle. “Chloe-”

“Can you not understand English?” she exclaimed and turned on her hifi, searching for something loud. “Leave. Me. Alone!”

David sighed and rattled the handle again. “Chloe. Please, just… open the door.”

Chloe ignored him, instead opting to blast **Offspring - Killboy Powerhead** as high as her hifi was able to go.

“Jesus, turn down that punk shit!” David shouted over the song as he rattled the handle for the third time.

Ignoring him once again, she strolled over to her desk and sat down. Powering up her laptop, she listened out as David banged on the door a few more times before giving up and going back down the stairs.

_Mission accomplished. Step-fuhrer: pissed off, booyah!_

 

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

 **chl03k:** hey hey

 **chl03k:** w’sup girl

 **maxi:** nothing

 **maxi:** waitin on ur slow ass

 **chl03k:** ruderuderude

 **maxi:** u said 3pm

 **maxi:** its 4pm rn

 **maxi:** ???

 **chl03k:** sorry

 **chl03k:** somethin came up

 **maxi:** kk :)

 **chl03k:** right we have to do something about this emoji usage

 **chl03k:** u think just because we’re friends

 **chl03k:** u can abuse this trust

 **chl03k:** and use emoji’s without limit??

 **maxi:** :(

 **chl03k:** im brushing aside this conversation for later

 **chl03k:** but im warning u

 **maxi:** :)

 **chl03k:** watch it

 **maxi:** sry

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** anyway

 **chl03k:** why did u want me on at 3pm

 **chl03k:** have u got like a scheduled movie night

 **chl03k:** or something

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** just wanted to get the most out of the day

 **chl03k:** hopeless

 **maxi:** you wasted an hour of my time

 **maxi:** so u gotta make up

 **chl03k:** how tho

 **maxi:** somehow

 **maxi:** ill think of something

 **chl03k:** grooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn

 **chl03k:** just dont use me like ur own personal slave or somethin

 **chl03k:** not that id complain

 **chl03k:** but

 **maxi:** ew

 **maxi:** so gross

 **chl03k:** hahaha

 **maxi:** but dw

 **maxi:** ill find something

 **maxi:** >:)

 **chl03k:** Max.

 **chl03k:** Emoji.

 **maxi:** Sorry!

 **chl03k:** muahahaha

 **chl03k:** anyways again

 **chl03k:** wht r u up to rn

 **maxi:** the USUAL

 **maxi:** aka nothing

 **chl03k:** ur such a bore

 **maxi:** implying YOU ever do anything without me

 **chl03k:** i do things

 **maxi:** oh yeah?

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** okay give it up i know u r listening to something rn

 **chl03k:** what is it

 **maxi:** how the

 **chl03k:** mad max u always listen to music when we talk

 **maxi:** hmph

 **chl03k:** well??

 **maxi:** alt j

 **chl03k:** figures

 **chl03k:** offspring

 **chl03k:** no wait its over

 **chl03k:** black flag

 **maxi:** black flag??

 **chl03k:** so damn innocent

 **chl03k:** do u not listen to anything but hipster banjo strummin

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** not really

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** god

 **chl03k:** you need a serious

 **chl03k:** serious

 **chl03k:** music re-education

 **maxi:** are you implying you’re an expert on music

 **chl03k:** not IMPLYING

 **chl03k:** i AM an expert on music

 **chl03k:** anything and everything girl

 **maxi:** so pretentious

 **chl03k:** hipster

 **maxi:** punk

 **chl03k:** hippie

 **maxi:** pothead

 **chl03k:** WHEN R U SMOKING

 **maxi:** huh

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** idk?

 **maxi:** sometime

 **chl03k:** cmoooon

 **chl03k:** u r killin me here max

 **chl03k:** i need to know what ur first trip is like

 **chl03k:** CMON SISTAAAAAAA

 **maxi:** maybe soon

 **maxi:** im not promising anything

 **chl03k:** nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd

 **maxi:** stop

 **chl03k:** nerd nerd nerd nerd

 **maxi:** chloe stop

 **chl03k:** nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd nerd

 **maxi:** stop

 **maxi:** pls

 **chl03k:** mmkay

 **chl03k:** sry

 **maxi:** its k lol

 **maxi:** can u link me like

 **maxi:** a slightly harder song than i listen to

 **maxi:** or somethin

 **maxi:** nothing too harsh on my ears

 **maxi:** pls?

 **chl03k:** GIMME SECOND

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes...**

**chl03k:** i found somethin u might like

 **chl03k:** idk its up to preference really

 **chl03k:** its not youtube but

 **chl03k:** here http://bit.ly/2xemMt9

 **chl03k:** queens of the stone age is amazeballs

 **maxi:** kk

 **maxi:** gimme few

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** its cool

 **maxi:** i like it :D

 **chl03k:** awesome

 **maxi:** got anything else?

 **chl03k:** second

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** http://bit.ly/2vNsSTg

 **chl03k:** its a lil bit different

 **chl03k:** but in a similar style

 **maxi:** okaaay

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** pretty cool

 **maxi:** little old but

 **maxi:** sounds okay

 **chl03k:** whoop

 **chl03k:** my girl

 **chl03k:** ima turn you into a rockin gal yet

 **maxi:** pls dont

 **chl03k:** muahahahahah

 **maxi:** so

 **maxi:** hey

 **maxi:** about making up that 1 hour you wasted...

 **chl03k:** help me god

 


	9. murder

“..and make sure to hand in your homework on Monday!”

Max finally let out a content sigh as the final bell for the week rung. Momentarily her entire class shifted and the room was filled with noises of students packing their bags and leaving.

Out in the hallway before most of her classmates, Max weaved her way through the crowded hallway to her locker. Depositing her books, she-

_ SLAM. _

“Hahaha!”

Max’s skeleton nearly jumped out of her skin when somebody slammed her locker shut as she was sorting through her bag.

“You’re such a pussy Nerdfield,” a voice in passing called out, followed by a bout of high-pitched laughter.

_ Ugh. Please, just go. _

“What are you now, a mute? Figures,” the voice jeered and was once again supported by laughter. “Whatever. Let’s roll, we have other dweebs to find.”

Max kept quiet as she picked up some of her fallen books and opened her locker again, glancing down the hallway for a brief second to see the group disappearing into the usual Friday crowds. With a sigh, she put away the last of her items and closed the locker.

 

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

**chl03k:** mad max

**chl03k:** whaddup

**chl03k:** if u say the sky i’ll break ur fingers

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** haha

**chl03k:** jk im not violent

**chl03k:** most of the time

**maxi:** thats reassuring

**maxi:** xP

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** hello

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** chloe

**...chat has been idle for 12 minutes…**

**maxi:** CHLOE

**chl03k:** not talking to u rn

**maxi:** sorry

**chl03k:** nope

**maxi:** pls forgive

**maxi:** i didn’t mean to use emoji’s

**maxi:** i get carried away

**chl03k:** u do

**maxi:** forgib

**maxi:** pls

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**maxi:** CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**chl03k:** thats my name dont overuse it

**maxi:** groan

**maxi:** r u still mad

**chl03k:** was i ever?

**chl03k:** just giving u a bit of the silent treatment

**chl03k:** beetch

**maxi:** grrr

**maxi:** anywaysss

**maxi:** how are you

**maxi:** have you done anything besides

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** lazing and blazing

**chl03k:** hahahahahaha

**chl03k:** good joke

**maxi:** thanks i try

**maxi:** really though?

**chl03k:** uhh

**chl03k:** i suppose i DID do something a few hours ago

**maxi:** sweet

**maxi:** what was it?

**chl03k:** i convinced one of my buddies to show me the place where he got his tat

**chl03k:** pretty chill shop, the artist was nice

**chl03k:** im gonna design myself something, probably like a full sleeve

**chl03k:** then get it done

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** wow

**maxi:** thats awesome!

**chl03k:** i know right

**chl03k:** dude even promised a discount because im friends with his friends

**chl03k:** im hella excited

**maxi:** i can tell haha

**maxi:** have u designed it yet

**chl03k:** read: i just visited him today

**maxi:** woops

**maxi:** im dumb

**chl03k:** dork

**chl03k:** ill show u somehow once i design it

**chl03k:** maybe even show u the whole thing once its done

**maxi:** that would be hella cool

**chl03k:** hella?

**chl03k:** im startin to think i’m a good bad influence on u

**maxi:** dont let it get to your head punk

**chl03k:** ooof

**chl03k:** clipped my wings before i even managed to take flight

**maxi:** haha

**chl03k:** what about u

**chl03k:** did anything fun over the week whilst we didn’t talk?

**chl03k:** id assumed u were busy, u r the one who normally starts these things

**maxi:** sorry

**maxi:** just had a real few bad days

**chl03k:** huh

**chl03k:** let me guess, bunch of assholes at school?

**maxi:** pretty much…

**maxi:** i suppose i am doing something soon though

**maxi:** and im kinda excited

**chl03k:** ooo, spill sista

**maxi:** me and my dad are going to go up the space needle

**maxi:** on sunday

**chl03k:** space needle huh

**maxi:** yeah

**maxi:** here, in seattle

**maxi:** ah shit

**chl03k:** haha

**chl03k:** dw about it, im not gonna murder u

**chl03k:** u can trust me, right?

**maxi:** yeah

**maxi:** still

**maxi:** im kinda an idiot letting that slip online

**chl03k:** chillax

**chl03k:** ill tell u where i live if it makes you feel safer

**chl03k:** u can murder me before i murder u

**maxi:** kk

**chl03k:** arcadia bay, oregon

**maxi:** i

**maxi:** have never heard of it

**chl03k:** colour me surprised

**chl03k:** sarcasm ^

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** is it a small town

**chl03k:** very small

**chl03k:** population below 1000

**chl03k:** probably i dont know

**chl03k:** only really known because it’s pretty much ran by a crooked family everyone hates

**maxi:** is it on the coast?

**chl03k:** yh

**chl03k:** wait how did u know that

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** arcadia ‘bay’

**chl03k:** im an idiot

**chl03k:** it has one of the best art academies on the west coast i guess

**chl03k:** blackwell

**maxi:** OH

**maxi:** …

**maxi:** thats amazeballs…

**chl03k:** w/e u say hippie

**chl03k:** judging by ur reaction blackwell is good?

**maxi:** yeah

**maxi:** totally

**maxi:** wowser

**chl03k:** breathe

**chl03k:** it’s not that amazing

**chl03k:** once im done with school im leaving

**chl03k:** place sucks

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** where are you gonna go?

**chl03k:** idk

**chl03k:** LA?

**chl03k:** heard its nice

**chl03k:** then again its like

**chl03k:** another year or so until then

**chl03k:** things can change i suppose

**maxi:** oh right

**chl03k:** is seattle cool?

**maxi:** ehh

**maxi:** i suppose?

**maxi:** idk really, i like it a bit

**chl03k:** its filled with hipsters like u

**chl03k:** not rlly surprised

**chl03k:** haha

**maxi:** >.<

**chl03k:** im about to flip

**maxi:** sorry!!!!!

**chl03k:** anyway tell me a bit about seattle

**chl03k:** and ill tell u about the magnificent arcadia bay

**maxi:** okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter update again


	10. playlist mix

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** hey grrrl

**maxi:** hi

**chl03k:** did u have a good time?

**maxi:** it was fun

**maxi:** not my first time at the space needle

**maxi:** but it’s been a few years since i’ve been last

**chl03k:** cool cool

**chl03k:** did u snap any pics?

**maxi:** lots

**maxi:** im actually scanning them rn

**maxi:** so i can show you

**chl03k:** sweet

**chl03k:** i can already tell they’re gonna be badass tho

**maxi:** sure

**maxi:** what about you?

**maxi:** have you finished the tat design yet?

**chl03k:** nearly

**chl03k:** im actually putting finishin touches on it rn

**chl03k:** its pretty dope

**maxi:** cool!

**maxi:** when are you gonna get it?

**chl03k:** oh idk

**chl03k:** when i have the $$$

**chl03k:** its g tho, i know somebody who has hella cash

**chl03k:** they’ll let me borrow it for the tat, ill repay them

**chl03k:** somehow

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** thats cool

**...chat has been idle for 14 minutes…**

**chl03k:** ...and finished!

**chl03k:** wow this looks dope

**chl03k:** ngl

**chl03k:** dont want to toot my own horn

**chl03k:** but im fucking skilled at drawing, yo

**maxi:** real humble

**maxi:** haha

**chl03k:** u kno it

**maxi:** what did you do over the weekend?

**chl03k:** apart from designing this tat

**chl03k:** topped up my weed supply

**chl03k:** proscracinated a bunch and did no homework

**chl03k:** watched tv

**chl03k:** went for a walk along the beach

**chl03k:** by my own

**chl03k:** romantic and shit right?

**chl03k:** just hung out basically

**maxi:** oh

**chl03k:** also fought with the familia but who cares about that

**chl03k:** shits fucked

**chl03k:** but i get by

**chl03k:** god i cant wait to get the fuck out of this shithole

**chl03k:** sometimes i just want to drop a fucking bomb on this town

**chl03k:** glass the entire fucking thing

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** listen

**maxi:** i don’t want to pry

**maxi:** but are you okay?

**chl03k:** peachy

**chl03k:** sorry

**chl03k:** just annoyed at life

**maxi:** thats okay

**maxi:** just

**maxi:** if you ever wanna talk about things

**maxi:** im here

**maxi:** thats what friends are for

**chl03k:** thanks

**chl03k:** but i doubt u would want to hear about my problems

**maxi:** not true

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** anyway, now that we got my shit out the way

**chl03k:** what are u listenin to rn?

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** usual

**maxi:** syd matters

**chl03k:** should’ve figured

**chl03k:** im in a mellow kinda mood

**chl03k:** can u link me some songs u listen to?

**maxi:** sure!

**maxi:** give me a minute…

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** here you go - http://bit.ly/2fX49X1

**maxi:** also this one

**maxi:** http://bit.ly/2rVPKzS

**chl03k:** dog is dead?

**chl03k:** bright eyes?

**chl03k:** nice band names max

**maxi:** just listen to the songs i like them

**chl03k:** roger roger

**...chat has been idle for 8 minutes…**

**maxi:** this is pretty cool

**maxi:** http://bit.ly/1jNlafQ

**chl03k:** kk

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** wow max

**chl03k:** that…

**chl03k:** was pretty good

**chl03k:** i liked em

**chl03k:** even if it was hipster banjo strummin

**maxi:** :P

**maxi:** im gonna turn u into a hipster before u turn me into a punk

**chl03k:** fat chance

**chl03k:** u can try but this punk right here

**chl03k:** is a punk 4life

**chl03k:** dig?

**maxi:** haha, sure

**maxi:** we’ll see about that

**maxi:** >:D

**chl03k:** the more i see u usin emoji’s

**chl03k:** the more i want to use them

**chl03k:** just a lil confession

**maxi:** haha

**maxi:** screenshotted for later

**maxi:** >:DD

**chl03k:** U R EVIL

**chl03k:** oh my god

**chl03k:** MAX

**maxi:** CHLOE

**chl03k:** we are making a spotify playlist

**chl03k:** right now

**maxi:** …

**maxi:** what

**chl03k:** u know how people make music mix cd’s??

**maxi:** yes

**chl03k:** since you’re in seattle and im down here in shitcadia bay

**chl03k:** lets do the next best thing

**maxi:** a spotify playlist

**chl03k:** EXACTLY

**chl03k:** im a GENIUS

**maxi:** *humbleness intensifies*

**chl03k:** shut

**chl03k:** up

**chl03k:** hippie

**chl03k:** IMA make it mkaaaaaaay?

**maxi:** kk

**chl03k:** give me song names to add, we’ll go in order

**chl03k:** ill add one of mine, then you, then me, etc

**chl03k:** ill link the playlist at the end for u

**chl03k:** then we can both listen to it

**maxi:** grrr

**maxi:** i dont want to add to ur ego

**chl03k:** ouch

**maxi:** but this is a pretty cool idea chloe

**maxi:** i really like it

**chl03k:** see??

**chl03k:** we can explore each others music tastes even more

**maxi:** wait a second

**maxi:** is this your plan to make me a punk?

**chl03k:** huh

**chl03k:** NO

**chl03k:** ur pretentious trash will be in here too

**chl03k:** so its a danger to me too

**maxi:** hmph

**chl03k:** pout pout pout

**chl03k:** now are u gonna give me a song or do i have to make this a punk exclusive playlist

**maxi:** u haven’t even said ur first pick yet

**chl03k:** im feelin nice

**chl03k:** ladies first

**maxi:** wow

**maxi:** what a gentleman

**chl03k:** ;)

**maxi:** OH MY GOD

**chl03k:** HOW DO I DELETE MESSAGES


	11. like - talk - talk

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi hi

**chl03k:** maxaroon

**maxi:** no emoji?

**maxi:** ;)

**chl03k:** f u

**chl03k:** that was ACCIDENTAL

**maxi:** whatever you say

**maxi:** i’ve got screenshots for proof

**maxi:** wanna see?

**chl03k:** fuck

**chl03k:** you

**maxi:** awww

**chl03k:** it was a genuine MISTAKE

**chl03k:** i was possessed by some kinda

**chl03k:** spirit

**chl03k:** or somethin

**chl03k:** the emoji devil

**chl03k:** yeah

**maxi:** whatever

**maxi:** now i can blackmail you

**maxi:** muahaha

**chl03k:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh

**chl03k:** fuck emojis

**maxi:** ok i’m done teasing

**chl03k:** thank the lord

**maxi:** for now

**chl03k:** fuck

**maxi:** hahaha

**maxi:** anyywayyyyys

**maxi:** wuu2?

**chl03k:** chatting with u

**chl03k:** and uh

**chl03k:** thats it?

**maxi:** sigh

**chl03k:** thanks

**maxi:** how about your week?

**maxi:** anything happen?

**chl03k:** nah

**chl03k:** usual shit

**chl03k:** beat some kid to death with a skateboard

**chl03k:** blackmailed another one for cash

**chl03k:** u know how it be

**maxi:** uh huh

**chl03k:** jokes

**maxi:** i couldn’t tell

**chl03k:** not surprised

**maxi:** that was sarcasm

**chl03k:** hmmmmm

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** guernica, huh?

**maxi:** wat

**chl03k:** i c u listenin

**maxi:** are you creepin my spotify profile

**chl03k:** nooooooooooo

**maxi:** unbelievable

**chl03k:** hehehe

**maxi:** why aren’t you listening

**chl03k:** not in the mood

**chl03k:** just want a bit of peace and silence

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** hep

**chl03k:** huh

**maxi:** HLEP

**chl03k:** english motherfucker

**chl03k:** do you speak it?

**maxi:** yes yes

**maxi:** help

**chl03k:** i can’t HELP if i don’t know what u need help WITH

**maxi:** …………….

**maxi:** science hw

**chl03k:** big idiot

**maxi:** screw you

**chl03k:** well if u insist

**maxi:** gross

**chl03k:** anyway shoot ur questions and ill see

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hello??????

**chl03k:** is anyone there

**chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaax

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax

**chl03k:** spidermax

**chl03k:** supermax

**chl03k:** maxaroni

**chl03k:** maxamillion

**chl03k:** max

**chl03k:** hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**...chat has been idle for 39 minutes…**

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** hi

**chl03k:** OH MY FUCK

**chl03k:** ur ALIVE

**chl03k:** thanks for ditchin me dude

**maxi:** sorry

**maxi:** i was talking to my parents

**chl03k:** right

**chl03k:** long talk

**maxi:** sorry

**chl03k:** its fine dude

**chl03k:** i dont mind if u leave me hangin

**chl03k:** i can survive, im a big girl

**chl03k:** mature as heck

**maxi:** i don’t know about that

**chl03k:** listen here u lil shit

**maxi:** o.o

**chl03k:** so about that homework

**maxi:** eh

**maxi:** i changed my mind for now

**maxi:** later

**chl03k:** oh ok

**chl03k:** fine by me

**maxi:** so do you uh

**maxi:** wanna talk?

**chl03k:** talking rn dude

**chl03k:** u dumb?

**maxi:** no i mean

**maxi:** like

**maxi:** _talk_ talk

**maxi:** like

**maxi:** _life_ talk

**maxi:** or something

**maxi:** not our usual goofin around or whatever

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** dude

**chl03k:** what brought this on?

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**maxi:** idk

**maxi:** im just curious i guess

**maxi:** just

**maxi:** forget i asked

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** its okay

**chl03k:** lets talk then

**chl03k:** anything in particular or…?

**maxi:** srsly we don’t have to do this if you don’t want

**chl03k:** well its too late now

**chl03k:** you wanted to do this whole

**chl03k:** life talk or whatever

**chl03k:** so im game if u are

**maxi:** okay

**maxi:** so like…

**maxi:** have you any idea what you’re gonna do after high school or whatever?

**chl03k:** oh

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** i suppose the college is probably on the cards

**chl03k:** if i survive in this shithole for that long

**chl03k:** i dont know what i would go for though

**chl03k:** i really like science but

**chl03k:** i really like art but

**chl03k:** i dont know

**chl03k:** id probably be safer doing science tbf, right?

**chl03k:** STEM jobs and all that

**chl03k:** but like

**chl03k:** i want to say  _ fuck that _

**chl03k:** and try and strike it with art or something

**chl03k:** become successful in that area instead

**chl03k:** but like i said

**chl03k:** i really dont fucking know

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** im the same

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** whaddya mean

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** im lost in this whole future thing

**maxi:** idk what to do cos i’m not good at anything

**maxi:** like i’m not good at  _ any _ subject

**maxi:** i have attention issues sometimes and stuff

**maxi:** photography is just about the only thing i enjoy

**maxi:** and i suck at it too

**maxi:** i just suck overall

**maxi:** ugh

**chl03k:** u dont suck max

**chl03k:** dude ive seen ur photography

**chl03k:** its amazeballs

**chl03k:** you really have talent

**maxi:** you’re just sayin that because

**chl03k:** listen here

**chl03k:** don’t give me that shtick, okay?

**chl03k:** i’ve seen your photos and they’re amazing

**chl03k:** _you have talent_

**chl03k:** seriously, im not just saying this because we’re friends or w/e

**chl03k:** dont like

**chl03k:** talk urself down and shit

**chl03k:** because it’s not true lol

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**maxi:** thanks

**maxi:** i guess that makes me feel a bit… better?

**maxi:** idk

**maxi:** im still confused about the whole future and adult thing

**chl03k:** yeah so am i

**chl03k** : we still have time though

**chl03k:** we can get through that shit together

**chl03k:** or something

**chl03k:** right?

**maxi:** right

**chl03k:** alright, enough of the life stuff okay?

**maxi:** yeah

**chl03k:** now les talk bidniss

**maxi:** huh

**chl03k:** how much to get u to delete them blackmail screenshots

**maxi:** NEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter updateee


	12. weed and broken records

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl

**chl03k:** guess who got them tickets to see firewalkkkk

**maxi:** who

**chl03k:** me

**maxi:** no i mean the firewalk thing

**chl03k:** theyre this amazeballs band from portland

**chl03k:** they gots a gig comin up in this small place outta town

**chl03k:** and this gurl right here

**chl03k:** <\- right here, mhm

**chl03k:** got them tickeeeeeeeeeets

**maxi:** nice

**maxi:** when they playin?

**chl03k:** few days

**chl03k:** i saw them live before but without tickets

**chl03k:** ahem

**maxi:** do i even wanna ask

**chl03k:** probably not

**maxi:** alright then

**chl03k:** how u doing tho?

**chl03k:** ik after our last conversation

**chl03k:** uh

**chl03k:** we got into some stuff, huh?

**maxi:** im better

**maxi:** you were right, we still have time before i have to make the choice

**maxi:** and in the meantime i can try my best to improve my results or something

**maxi:** i guess

**chl03k:** thats more like it

**maxi:** thanks for that

**maxi:** i’m glad we talked about it

**chl03k:** me too dude

**chl03k:** ive been thinkin a bit myself because of it

**chl03k:** but yeah

**chl03k:** we have time

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** soooo

**chl03k:** u doing anything fun anytime soon?

**maxi:** nope

**chl03k:** nothing?

**maxi:** nada

**chl03k:** boo

**chl03k:** 1\. acquire weed

**chl03k:** 2\. blaze

**chl03k:** 3\. ????

**chl03k:** 4\. profit

**chl03k:** go and do

**maxi:** ntyvm

**maxi:** im not smoking weed

**chl03k:** duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude

**chl03k:** ive been tellin you for the longest time

**chl03k:** just

**chl03k:** try it?

**maxi:** ugh

**maxi:** you really want me to do this don’t you

**chl03k:** cmaaaaaaaaaaawn

**chl03k:** get out of ur comfort zone a bit

**chl03k:** it’ll be fun

**maxi:** i don’t know…

**chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax

**chl03k:** ur killin me

**chl03k:** just try one joint, if u dont like it then sue me

**chl03k:** pls?

**maxi:** ugh

**maxi:** maybe if i get one

**maxi:** and that’s a pretty fuckin big maybe

**maxi:** then i’ll try it, okay?

**chl03k:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

**chl03k:** gonna turn u into a pothead yet

**maxi:** don’t

**chl03k:** hehehe

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** how have things been?

**chl03k:** at school, i mean

**chl03k:** i know u said last time there were a bunch of assholes talkin shit

**chl03k:** need me to come up to seattle and make em eat their teeth?

**maxi:** lmao

**maxi:** no need

**maxi:** they’ve left me alone the past few weeks

**maxi:** its k

**chl03k:** forreals?

**maxi:** yes chloe

**maxi:** i don’t need a bodyguard

**chl03k:** u never know

**chl03k:** whitney houston said she aint need no bodyguard in that movie

**chl03k:** and whaddya know

**maxi:** don’t they end up in a romantic relationship in that movie

**chl03k:** yeah but whats that got to do with anythin

**maxi:** uh huh

**chl03k:** _uh huh_ to u too

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** what about you?

**chl03k:** hm?

**maxi:** tell me whats’ been going on with you

**chl03k:** same old

**chl03k:** im hella excited for this firewalk thing because they’re so amazing

**chl03k:** otherwise nothing new

**chl03k:** troubles at home

**chl03k:** school

**chl03k:** but w/e, i ignore that shit

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**maxi:** okay i don’t want to pry but ugh

**maxi:** what…

**maxi:** problems are you having?

**chl03k:** thats a broad question

**maxi:** i meant like

**maxi:** family wise

**maxi:** don’t answer if you think it’s too nosy and none of my business

**maxi:** i just…

**maxi:** idk

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yeah i think that ill take the nosy option for now

**chl03k:** no hard feelings but

**chl03k:** i dont want to talk about it, okay?

**chl03k:** maybe later down the line or smthn

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** sorry

**maxi:** i get too nosy and ugh

**maxi:** i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything

**chl03k:** its cool

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** can i be honest with you?

**maxi:** yeah

**chl03k:** thank u for caring

**chl03k:** ur like

**chl03k:** the only person who does

**maxi:** we’re friends

**maxi:** friends care for each other

**chl03k:** yeah but like

**chl03k:** i have a few others i know

**chl03k:** knew

**chl03k:** and the moment they heard about my problems they suddenly started to drift away

**chl03k:** and for the longest time i thought it was my fuckin fault

**chl03k:** that i never had any real friends

**chl03k:** that i was the miserable weirdo in the school because i had issues

**chl03k:** but like

**chl03k:** u came along, a random internet stranger of all people

**chl03k:** and things got better

**chl03k:** thank u

**chl03k:** i know u know nothing about my actual problems

**chl03k:** but knowing that u want to know and help

**chl03k:** thank u

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** i wish we could meet

**maxi:** yeah

**chl03k:** i don’t wanna sound like a creeper or anything but id hug the shit out of u

**chl03k:** just for caring and shit

**chl03k:** okay im gonna stop

**chl03k:** i sound like a broken record

**maxi:** it’s okay

**maxi:** do you want to watch a movie or something?

**maxi:** just chill for a bit

**chl03k:** hell yea

**chl03k:** spin up the flix, ima go grab some chow

**maxi:** me too

**chl03k:** brbbbbbbbbbb

**maxi:** same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned for a 5 chapter update but my sister got into an accident and I've been in hospital for the past few hours running on 1 hour worth of sleep and completely emotionally drained, wanted to get out an update in the current state so sorry for mistakes or whatever.
> 
> The remaining 3 chapters will come soon, probably a few days, I don't know.
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


	13. disrupted

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

 **chl03k:** heyo

 **maxi:** sooo

 **maxi:** how was firewalk?

 **maxi:** :P

 **chl03k:** pretty cool

 **chl03k:** i guess

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** you don’t sound thrilled lol

 **chl03k:** eh

 **chl03k:** im kinda over everything rn

 **chl03k:** just smoking and chilling

 **maxi:** okay

 **maxi:** anything you wanna do?

 **chl03k:** not rn

 **chl03k:** i kinda just wanna listen to music if that’s okay?

 **chl03k:** ill bbl

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** okay

 **maxi:** ^^/

**...chat has been idle for 49 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hey

 **maxi:** hihihi

 **maxi:** all better?

 **chl03k:** yea

 **maxi:** wanna talk now?

 **chl03k:** yea

**...chat has been idle for 13 minutes…**

**maxi:** soooo

 **maxi:** whats the deal with airplane food?

 **chl03k:** wat

 **maxi:** idk

 **maxi:** im trying to start a conversation or something

 **chl03k:** oh lol

 **chl03k:** sorry i spaced out

 **maxi:** i’d like to think weed does that to you

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** yeah i guess

 **chl03k:** anyyyyyyyyway

 **chl03k:** firewalk was cool like i said

 **chl03k:** just a few assholes getting all touchy feely cos yknow

 **chl03k:** assholes

 **chl03k:** but i kicked their ass and enjoyed the night

 **chl03k:** was pretty cool

 **maxi:** awesome

 **chl03k:** oh and i met this girl

 **chl03k:** she was uh

 **chl03k:** something else

 **maxi:** oh?

 **chl03k:** yea

 **chl03k:** she actually helped me out with those assholes

 **chl03k:** we hung out most of the night together

 **maxi:** what was her name?

 **chl03k:** rachel

 **chl03k:** i got her number too

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** cool

 **chl03k:** yea its pretty sweet

 **chl03k:** turns out she lives in the same town as me

 **chl03k:** which is amazeballs

 **maxi:** thats nice

 **chl03k:** yea it is

**...chat has been idle for 19 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max?

 **maxi:** yeah?

 **chl03k:** nothing thought u went afk or something lol

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** just doing homework

 **chl03k:** oh right

 **chl03k:** anything this genius can help with?

 **maxi:** nope

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** okay

 **chl03k:** well uh

 **chl03k:** message me when u r done?

 **maxi:** yea

**...chat has been idle for 1 hour 37 minutes…**

**chl03k:** helloooooooooooooooooo

 **chl03k:** knock knock

 **maxi:** who’s there

 **chl03k:** me

 **maxi:** me who

 **chl03k:** no its just me

 **maxi:** i don’t get it

 **chl03k:** it wasn’t a joke

 **chl03k:** i was just sayin knock knock coz

 **chl03k:** uknow

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** lol

 **chl03k:** you good dude?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **maxi:** sorry, homework has been kicking my ass

 **chl03k:** u sure u don’t need my help?

 **chl03k:** im right here dude lol

 **maxi:** im okay

 **maxi:** give me like an hour tops and ill be done

 **chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** sure dude

**...chat has been idle for 43 minutes…**

**maxi:** done and done

 **chl03k:** woop!

 **chl03k:** finally

 **chl03k:** alright girlfriend

 **chl03k:** what up in the hood?

 **maxi:** not much

 **maxi:** school sucks but that’s old news

 **chl03k:** have

 **chl03k:** u

 **chl03k:** got

 **chl03k:** the

 **maxi:** NO CHLOE I HAVEN’T GOT THE WEED YET

 **maxi:** STOP ASKING

 **chl03k:** woah

 **chl03k:** haha okay

 **maxi:** :P

 **chl03k:** but u are getting it

 **chl03k:** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?

 **maxi:** chloe we’ve talked about this

 **chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax

 **maxi:** chloe

 **maxi:** no

 **maxi:** give me time

 **chl03k:** fiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **chl03k:** _grumbles_

 **maxi:** >.>

 **chl03k:** eMoJi

 **maxi:** ^.^

 **chl03k:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **maxi:** rip

 **chl03k:** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

 **chl03k:** i forgot to mention

 **chl03k:** ive been drawin a bit again

 **maxi:** really?

 **chl03k:** yea

 **chl03k:** just sketches for now

 **chl03k:** but u managed to get me to try it again

 **chl03k:** ive spent like the whole of yesterday just sketchin arcadia

 **chl03k:** its kinda sucky but its a sketch so whatever

 **maxi:** show show show

 **chl03k:** just u wait

 **maxi:** pwwwwwwwwweaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee

 **maxi:** i wanna see

 **chl03k:** stop poutin or u wont get shit

 **maxi:** grrrrrrrr

 **chl03k:** dont u growl at me

 **maxi:** grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 **chl03k:** watch out

 **maxi:** pIcTuReS

 **chl03k:** alright wait a bit

 **chl03k:** lemme scan

 **chl03k:** brb

 **maxi:** ooooooooo \^^/

**...chat has been idle for 24 minutes…**

**chl03k:** aight aight

 **chl03k:** rdy for a masterpiece?

 **maxi:** im hella ready

 **chl03k:** did u just say hella

 **maxi:** o.o

 **chl03k:** RIGHT

 **chl03k:** FIRST THINGS FIRST

 **chl03k:** U BEEN ABUSIN THE HECK OUT OF UR EMOJIS

 **chl03k:** IM CONSIDERING A FULL BAN RIGHT NOW

 **maxi:** NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **chl03k:** watch it

 **chl03k:** cos im not afraid of implementin the ban again

 **maxi:** okays

 **chl03k:** now, feast ur eyes - http://bit.ly/2yx1DPn

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** ...weeeeeeell?

 **maxi:** omg

 **maxi:** chloe the fuck this isn’t sucky

 **maxi:** this is amazing

 **chl03k:** woah

 **maxi:** like seriously

 **maxi:** i couldn’t sketch like this at all

 **maxi:** holy

 **chl03k:** that good huh

 **maxi:** uh, yeah?

 **maxi:** this is talent

 **chl03k:** oh stop ur makin me blush

 **maxi:** dork

 **chl03k:** so

 **chl03k:** hey u

 **chl03k:** have u been takin pics?

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** a bit

 **chl03k:** why haven’t u showed me yet

 **chl03k:** i thought we were best buds huh

 **chl03k:** i just showed u my work

 **maxi:** ...sorry?

 **maxi:** :P

 **maxi:** give me a few minutes ill go scan them

 **chl03k:** sweet

**...chat has been idle for 8 minutes…**

**maxi:** hi hi

 **maxi:** im baaaack

 **maxi:** and i got my pictures scanned

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** hellooo?

 **maxi:** anyone home?

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** HI

 **chl03k:** sorry i was on the phone to rachel

 **chl03k:** she called me

 **chl03k:** wants to hang out

 **maxi:** oh

 **chl03k:** hey message me ur pics

 **chl03k:** ill look at them when i get back

 **maxi:** okay

 **chl03k:** kk i gotta roll sista

 **chl03k:** kisses and hugs and all that mushy shit

 **maxi:** lol

 **chl03k:** byeee

**@chl03k has disconnected.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapter update, it's quite a rollercoaster too


	14. the usual

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected:**

**chl03k:** dude

 **chl03k:** dudedude

 **chl03k:** dudedudeduuuuude

 **chl03k:** DUDE

 **chl03k:** rachel is amazing

 **chl03k:** like seriously amazing

 **maxi:** uh

 **chl03k:** get this

 **chl03k:** she hooked us up with weed for SUPER CHEAP

 **chl03k:** from the local dealer

 **chl03k:** simply because it was rachel who dealt with him

 **chl03k:** amazing!

 **chl03k:** we’ve literally taken blackhell by storm!

 **chl03k:** no fuckin assholes have been bothering either of us, its great

 **chl03k:** and we literally listen to the same music, watch the same movies

 **chl03k:** we even dress nearly the same

 **chl03k:** like ugh

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max?

 **maxi:** hello stranger

 **chl03k:** what?

 **maxi:** hello stranger i said

 **chl03k:** yeah i saw that

 **chl03k:** what u mean

 **maxi:** uh

 **maxi:** we haven’t talked in like

 **maxi:** three

 **maxi:** four weeks

 **maxi:** give or take

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** shit, sorry dude

 **chl03k:** i’ve had a real busy schedule between school, home and hanging out with rachel

 **maxi:** seems like it

 **maxi:** rachel sounds cool

 **chl03k:** dude, totally!

 **chl03k:** she can literally blend in with anyones social circle or w/e

 **chl03k:** like one day she’s hangin with the skater dudes, the next with the jocks, the next with the rich assholes

 **chl03k:** she literally wraps them all around her finger

 **maxi:** wow

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **maxi:** so you’ve spent the past month hanging out with rachel?

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** it didn’t actually seem like that long, holy shit

 **chl03k:** but we’re literally inseparable now

 **maxi:** cool

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** whats up?

 **maxi:** nothing

 **chl03k:** dude we haven’t spoken in like a month

 **chl03k:** u mean to tell me nothing happened?

 **chl03k:** at all?

 **maxi:** just regular shit, lol

 **maxi:** school, homework, pictures

 **maxi:** speaking of which

 **maxi:** have you looked at the pictures i sent?

 **chl03k:** huh?

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** the ones i talked about

 **maxi:** last time?

 **chl03k:** oh shit

 **chl03k:** dude i totally forgot

 **chl03k:** hold up let me find them

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** dude they got remooooooved

 **chl03k:** can u send me them again?

 **maxi:** kk

 **maxi:** after, mkay?

 **chl03k:** for sure

 **chl03k:** so sorry about that

 **chl03k:** that day was craaaaaazy

 **chl03k:** we literally hung out until like 4am

 **maxi:** damn

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** it was awesome lol

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so has school been okay?

 **maxi:** bearable

 **chl03k:** why?

 **maxi:** the usual

 **chl03k:** meaning?

 **maxi:** meaning the usual

 **chl03k:** okay

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright, seriously

 **chl03k:** whats up?

 **maxi:** nothing

 **chl03k:** don’t bullshit me

 **maxi:** not bullshitting

 **maxi:** lol

 **chl03k:** max

 **chl03k:** im serious

 **maxi:** so am i

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** max

 **maxi:** chloe

 **chl03k:** tell me

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max ffs

 **maxi:** what

 **chl03k:** just tell me

 **chl03k:** please?

 **chl03k:** is it those assholes again?

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** fuck

 **maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** are u okay?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** tell me the truth

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** no

 **chl03k:** okay, what have they done?

 **maxi:** you know

 **maxi:** just the usual shit

 **maxi:** whatever, doesn’t matter anymore

 **chl03k:** max, they’re just insecure assholes

 **chl03k:** ignore them?

 **chl03k:** they’re seekin attention from u, thats why

 **maxi:** sure

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** im sorry

 **maxi:** for what?

 **chl03k:** for not being here when it happened

 **maxi:** lol

 **chl03k:** ugh

 **chl03k:** i feel like an asshole now

 **chl03k:** rachel just

 **chl03k:** appeared in my world and swept me up

 **chl03k:** and its been so hard to separate from her for even a short time

 **maxi:** its k

 **maxi:** you’ve got good chemistry

 **maxi:** im happy for you :)

 **chl03k:** are u really though?

 **maxi:** yes i am chloe

 **maxi:** seriously

 **chl03k:** okay

 **maxi:** rachel can be there for u now

 **maxi:** and it sounds like ur both already getting shit done haha

 **chl03k:** and u?

 **maxi:** me?

 **chl03k:** max we’ve been talking for months now

 **chl03k:** you told me that i’m your real only friend

 **chl03k:** you needed someone when that bullshit happened and i wasn’t there

 **chl03k:** that was my fault

 **chl03k:** and im sorry for that, okay?

**...chat has been idle for 16 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max?

 **maxi:** hi

 **chl03k:** well?

 **maxi:** well what?

 **chl03k:** dude pls

 **chl03k:** dont play dumb

 **chl03k:** i know ur smart

 **chl03k:** and im seriously sorry for just going radio silent for an entire month

 **chl03k:** i should’ve atleast jumped in to talk a bit

 **chl03k:** i would’ve stayed if i knew what happened, okay?

 **maxi:** its okay

 **maxi:** like whatever its in the past now

 **maxi:** lol

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** want to watch a movie?

 **chl03k:** play somethin?

 **chl03k:** im kinda in the mood

 **maxi:** sry, i got piles of homework

**@maxi has disconnected.**

**chl03k:** okay

 **chl03k:** ffs


	15. confessions

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

 **chl03k:** hey

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** uhm, so

 **maxi:** yeah

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** fuck this is really awkward, huh?

 **maxi:** yeah haha

 **chl03k:** i don’t even know where to start

 **chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** our last two conversations were uh

 **chl03k:** idk

 **maxi:** yeah

 **maxi:** its okay though

 **maxi:** i dont mind what you said

 **chl03k:** no listen

 **chl03k:** im sorry for just going radio silent

 **maxi:** chloe its okay

 **maxi:** i was just worried

 **chl03k:** oh

 **maxi:** yeah

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**maxi:** so have you been hanging with rachel?

 **chl03k:** a bit

 **chl03k:** i actually kinda uh

 **chl03k:** stopped doing it on a day-to-day basis

 **chl03k:** after our conversation

 **maxi:** why?

 **chl03k:** idk

 **chl03k:** i guess i just felt guilty i was spending more time with her

 **chl03k:** even though i’ve known u longer

 **maxi:** but thats okay

 **chl03k:** yeah but

 **chl03k:** i didnt even make an effort to try and talk to u

 **chl03k:** so im an asshole for doing that, sorry

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** you already apologised, its okay

 **chl03k:** is it really tho

 **maxi:** yes it is haha

 **chl03k:** mkay

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** i guess i should apologise too

 **chl03k:** nothing to apologise for

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** i gave you the cold shoulder i guess

 **maxi:** sorry for that

 **maxi:** i was just worried

 **maxi:** and annoyed you didn’t say anything to me forever

 **maxi:** and i guess i was kinda hurt when i found out you were hanging out with rachel

 **maxi:** sorry

 **chl03k:** serious?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **maxi:** idk i guess its because we’ve known each other longer

 **maxi:** and i kinda felt uh

 **maxi:** abandoned or something i guess

 **chl03k:** oh shit

 **chl03k:** dude i totally didn’t mean to do that

 **chl03k:** i didn’t realise

 **chl03k:** fuck

 **chl03k:** now i feel like a bigger asshole

 **maxi:** no its fine

 **chl03k:** dude it ain't fine

 **chl03k:** shit that makes me legitimately feel bad

 **maxi:** chloe just stop

 **maxi:** you’ve apologised

 **maxi:** ive apologised

 **maxi:** can we drop it there for now?

 **chl03k:** i suppose, yeah

 **chl03k:** mkay

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so you were jealous?

 **maxi:** uh

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** i guess, yeah?

 **chl03k:** aw, thats kinda cute

 **maxi:** chloe, please

 **chl03k:** sorry

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright, can we have some real talk now?

 **chl03k:** i haven’t exactly been upfront with you

 **chl03k:** about some things

 **maxi:** you don’t have to tell me

 **maxi:** its okay, we know eachother pretty well already

 **chl03k:** no dude

 **chl03k:** i know why you kinda resort to chatrooms and shit

 **chl03k:** but you don’t know why i do i guess

 **chl03k:** and why i have such a shitty home life

 **maxi:** chloe, don’t say anything if you don’t want to

 **maxi:** im very fucking serious right now

 **maxi:** please don’t

 **chl03k:** max, it’s fine, okay?

 **chl03k:** just give me a couple minutes

**...chat has been idle for 30 minutes…**

**chl03k:** okay, so

 **chl03k:** im not sure where to start

 **maxi:** chloe just stop if you want to, okay?

 **maxi:** im not gonna be mad if you decide to do that

 **maxi:** seriously

 **chl03k:** okay

 **chl03k:** im saying it anyway

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** okay

 **chl03k:** so i have a step-father, or step-fuhrer if you will

 **chl03k:** hes a giant dickwad

 **chl03k:** basically ex military, dude has a hardon for discipline and catching perps doing anything remotely illegal

 **chl03k:** and he makes my life fucking hell sometimes, mkay?

 **maxi:** okay

 **chl03k:** now you may ask yourself why i have a stepfather

 **chl03k:** well

 **chl03k:** uh

 **maxi:** don’t say it if you don’t want to

 **maxi:** please

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** my real dad died in a car crash when i was 14

 **chl03k:** he uh

 **chl03k:** went to pick up my mom from the grocery store

 **chl03k:** we were planning on baking a chocolate cake that day

 **chl03k:** so my mom left to buy some shit

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** shit

 **chl03k:** okay

 **chl03k:** so basically his car was t-boned by a drunk truck driver

 **chl03k:** who ran a red light like a fucking prick

 **chl03k:** my dad died on impact

 **maxi:** chloe

 **chl03k:** no its fine

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** basically i was fucking shattered

 **chl03k:** i never had any real friends to begin with

 **chl03k:** so there was nobody to help me through my pain or w/e

 **chl03k:** i was always a daddys girl i guess

 **chl03k:** so i took to drugs, alcohol

 **chl03k:** my mom hated it and still does

 **chl03k:** she got over dad pretty fast

 **chl03k:** i uh

 **chl03k:** had jumped from counsellor to counsellor because i was an asshole to them all

 **chl03k:** refused help whatsoever

 **chl03k:** basically became depressed and shut in

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** my step-prick came into my life around 2 years after the accident

 **chl03k:** obviously i was pissed, still am

 **chl03k:** my mom fell in love or some shit and they married pretty quick

 **chl03k:** which does kinda leave me here

 **chl03k:** in the middle of this defunct household

 **chl03k:** i hate step-douche because he’s a general asshole who thinks military discipline will help me

 **chl03k:** and i hate my mom for marrying that cunt

 **chl03k:** but i don’t

 **chl03k:** and its fucking hard because i try to be civil to her

 **chl03k:** and i just cant

 **chl03k:** so i get cocky and she scolds me so i get pissed off so we jump into a shouting match

 **chl03k:** and its been like this forever at this point

 **chl03k:** its seriously fucking hurting me now tbh

 **chl03k:** like i can’t talk to my own mom and i can’t even do anything about it

 **chl03k:** i try not to get pissed off but then something happens and a spark lights and it lights a fucking fire inside me

 **chl03k:** its just

 **chl03k:** ugh

 **chl03k:** it really fucking sucks yknow

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so yea

 **chl03k:** thats kinda what i deal with on a day to day basis

 **chl03k:** its kinda why i immediately jumped to rachel when she appeared

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** like im serious with you right now max

 **chl03k:** if you were here in physical form and shit

 **chl03k:** i’d choose you over rachel anyday

 **chl03k:** and thats me being very fucking serious

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** why?

 **chl03k:** i honestly dont know

 **chl03k:** but just trust me when i say i would, okay?

 **chl03k:** i just feel like

 **chl03k:** i can trust you more

 **chl03k:** and i know you more than i do rachel

 **chl03k:** and we’ve been talking for so long so

 **chl03k:** idk

 **maxi:** okay

 **chl03k:** so im sorry for disappearing for an entire month to be with rachel or whatever

 **chl03k:** she just came into my life as shit was falling down all around me and shit

 **chl03k:** and i needed that bit of social interaction or whatever

 **chl03k:** tbh i dont fucking know what im saying anymore

 **chl03k:** im crying too

 **maxi:** stop

 **maxi:** stop writing and take a break

 **maxi:** come back when you’re okay

 **maxi:** ill wait

**...chat has been idle for 1 hour 33 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so

 **chl03k:** im back

 **chl03k:** yay

 **maxi:** ^^/

 **maxi:** are you better now?

 **chl03k:** much

 **chl03k:** sorry i just had to cry a bit because mentioning my dad does that

 **maxi:** dont be sorry for that

 **maxi:** ever

 **maxi:** its completely fine

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** thanks max

 **maxi:** :)

 **chl03k:** well

 **chl03k:** there you have it i guess, my fucked up life story

 **chl03k:** and the reason why i started hanging around chatrooms in the first place i guess

 **chl03k:** that and boredom

 **chl03k:** now i hang around because of you

 **chl03k:** i consider you a better friend than rachel, even though you're not here

 **chl03k:** id want to meet you some day tho

 **chl03k:** to hug and shit, say thank you for putting up with my ass

 **maxi:** me too

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yknow

 **chl03k:** sometimes i blame myself for what happened to my dad

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** why?

 **maxi:** if you don’t mind

 **chl03k:** i was the one who suggested we bake the cake

 **chl03k:** if i didn’t then my mom wouldn’t go to the store

 **chl03k:** and my dad wouldn’t go to pick her up

 **chl03k:** and he would live

 **maxi:** its not your fault

 **chl03k:** i know but

 **chl03k:** sometimes when my depression hits i just can’t stop but think it is

 **chl03k:** and then when i blame myself i normally cry

 **chl03k:** and rage

 **chl03k:** and break shit

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** i guess we both have our reasons to be here, huh?

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** thats one way of putting it, sure

 **maxi:** chloe

 **maxi:** im gonna say this again

 **maxi:** if you EVER feel you need to talk

 **maxi:** please don’t hesitate

 **maxi:** please

 **maxi:** okay?

 **maxi:** ill always try to be here

 **chl03k:** can you promise me u will do the same then?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** its a deal

**...chat has been idle for 1 minute…**

**chl03k:** also ill make an effort to stay in contact

 **chl03k:** and not go radio silent again

 **chl03k:** without warning u beforehand, okay?

 **maxi:** okay

 **chl03k:** i just didn’t know u would get worried

 **chl03k:** if i knew then i would have sent a message or somethin

 **maxi:** its fine

 **maxi:** :)

**...chat has been idle 7 minutes…**

**maxi:** id like to see what you look like

 **maxi:** if you don’t mind?

 **maxi:** ill send you my picture :)

 **chl03k:** haha sure

 **chl03k:** ill take a picture and upload it

 **chl03k:** why tho?

 **maxi:** idk tbh

 **maxi:** dont do it if you think its creepy!!!

 **maxi:** i guess i’d feel better knowing what you look like

 **maxi:** so if i see you ever i’ll be able to recognise you or something

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** thats what they all say

 **chl03k:** right before they use it to stalk you

 **chl03k:** then sneak into ur bed

 **chl03k:** im seein thru ur plan max

 **maxi:** ah shit

 **maxi:** ABORT


	16. enigma

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** yooooooo

 **chl03k:** what is up

 **chl03k:** sista

 **maxi:** o/

 **chl03k:** emoji

 **maxi:** cmon

 **maxi:** you don’t even care anymore

 **maxi:** lol :P

 **chl03k:** …………………….

 **chl03k:** …………………………………

 **chl03k:** …………..

 **chl03k:** ………………………..

 **maxi:** alright FINE

 **maxi:** no emoji

 **chl03k:** score

 **chl03k:** max 6, chloe 9

 **maxi:** WHAT

 **chl03k:** you heard me gurl

 **maxi:** why do you have NINE points

 **maxi:** and i have SIX?????

 **maxi:** i don’t think your scoring is fair

 **chl03k:** bite me

 **maxi:** hmph

 **chl03k:** don’t dispute it

 **maxi:** rude

 **maxi:** anyways

 **maxi:** how are you?

 **chl03k:** im actually

 **chl03k:** pretty… good?

 **chl03k:** i guess

 **chl03k:** better than last time at least

 **maxi:** glad to hear it ^^

 **chl03k:** tellin u all that actually like

 **chl03k:** dropped a weight off my shoulder and it just

 **chl03k:** feels better to breathe

 **chl03k:** and just get on everyday

 **chl03k:** yknow?

 **maxi:** good ^^

 **chl03k:** how about u tho

 **chl03k:** everything good?

 **maxi:** yep!

 **maxi:** things are slow going now that christmas is nearly here and stuff

 **maxi:** school is dying away and homework is almost nonexistent so yay

 **chl03k:** fuck

 **chl03k:** now what excuse will i use to talk with you if you don’t have any homework for me to correct???????

 **maxi:** how about using the ‘I’d like to talk to you’ excuse, hm?

 **maxi:** i wouldn’t mind that :P

 **chl03k:** sounds lame tbh

 **chl03k:** whatevs tho

 **chl03k:** i ////guess//// ill try it

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** how’s rachel?

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hm?

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** she’s fine? I dunno lol

 **maxi:** you don’t know how your friend is??

 **maxi:** ?_?

 **chl03k:** i haven’t… hung out with her… much?

 **chl03k:** recently anyway

 **maxi:** chloe i told you i don’t mind

 **maxi:** hell our entire conversation last time was about it pretty much

 **maxi:** i _really_ don’t mind haha, she’s your friend

 **chl03k:** it’s not just that

 **chl03k:** idk i’m just like…

 **chl03k:** rachel is like an enigma of sorts or somethin

 **chl03k:** did i say that before?

 **maxi:** uh i don’t think so

 **maxi:** but go on?

 **chl03k:** like i see her in school and she’s like this

 **chl03k:** vibrant af teen girl who enjoys theatre and pretty much everything else under the sun

 **chl03k:** literally everyone worships the ground she walks on and it’s like

 **chl03k:** idk

 **chl03k:** why does she hang out with me, some dead-end loser?

 **maxi:** chloe i think you’re overthinking this

 **maxi:** and also knocking yourself down too far

 **maxi:** maybe she’s just like…

 **maxi:** looking for somebody different to be friends with? Somebody who isn’t…

 **maxi:** idk…

 **maxi:** fake? you wear your heart on your sleeve

 **maxi:** at least in here with me

 **maxi:** so maybe she appreciates that

 **maxi:** compared to like… everyone else she could be friends with?

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**chl03k:** damn max

 **chl03k:** maybe i guess

 **chl03k:** i’ll call her later and see if she wants to hang or smth

 **chl03k:** thanks again supermax

 **maxi:** here to help ^^

 **chl03k:** also im alot more… open in our conversations than normal

 **chl03k:** but maybe you’re still onto something

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** well, that’s… cool

 **maxi:** that you trust me like that

 **chl03k:** GIRL

 **chl03k:** WE SHARED PICS MKAY

 **chl03k:** TRUST IS A GIVEN HERE NOW

 **maxi:** idk, i suppose i could just post these somewhere…

 **chl03k:** do that and seattle won’t be able to hide your freckled ass

 **chl03k:** remember that this is a TWO WAY STREET NOW

 **chl03k:** I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

 **maxi:** well shit

 **chl03k:** that is RIGHT

 **chl03k:** BITCH

 **maxi:** hmph

 **maxi:** hey whatever happened to your tattoo huh?

 **chl03k:** it’s still up in the air

 **chl03k:** i don’t have the cash dollar for it rn so that sucks

 **chl03k:** otherwise the dude who said he’d do it approved my design and stuff

 **chl03k:** so yeah just need cash now

 **maxi:** awesome

 **maxi:** tell me when you’re gonna get it done

 **maxi:** and send pics!!

 **chl03k:** send nudes?

 **maxi:** PICS

 **maxi:** OF YOUR TATTOO

 **maxi:** NOT NUDES

 **chl03k:** right

 **chl03k:** whatever u say max

 **chl03k:** i don’t think we’re at the level of friendship yet where i’m willing to send you pics of my tits

 **chl03k:** sorry

 **maxi:** YOU ARE TERRIBLE

 **maxi:** I AM LEAVING

**@maxi has disconnected.**

**chl03k:** HAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five chapter update??? it gets emotional and very gay


	17. presents

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hihi

 **chl03k:** so yOU CAME CRAWLING BACK HUH

 **maxi:** :P

 **chl03k:** eMOJI

 **chl03k:** our friendship is in tatters now

 **chl03k:** trust me on this okay

 **chl03k:** u don’t just leave me like that

 **maxi:** well i did

 **maxi:** suck it up

 **maxi:** bitch

 **chl03k:** SASS

 **chl03k:** don’t you SASS ME

 **maxi:** oh come on

 **maxi:** you do it ALL THE TIME

 **maxi:** gimme a BREAK

 **chl03k:** hmmmm

 **chl03k:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **chl03k:** hMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 **maxi:** f you

 **chl03k:** u wish u could tap this punk ass

 **maxi:** stop

 **maxi:** stop or i leave again

 **chl03k:** awww

 **chl03k:** i was just getting started

 **maxi:** ha

 **maxi:** ha

 **maxi:** ha

 **chl03k:** wow alright i can sense the sarcastic laugh from here

 **chl03k:** jeeez

 **maxi:** good

 **chl03k:** how are u tho

 **maxi:** im fine ^^

 **maxi:** just a few more days and school is over until the new year woo!

 **chl03k:** hell yea sista!

 **chl03k:** me too, high5

 **maxi:** i’ll consider it

 **chl03k:** wowowowowow

 **chl03k:** alright leave me hanging like that thanks

 **maxi:** you’re welcome ^^

 **maxi:** how are you?

 **chl03k:** gettin on

 **chl03k:** oh, me and rach hung out a bit too

 **maxi:** awesome!

 **maxi:** did she say anything or…?

 **chl03k:** nope, i just said that i needed some time for myself and that's why i didn’t hang out with her for a while

 **chl03k:** she was cool with it so whatevs

 **chl03k:** we smoked a bit, chatted and laughed in our usual haunt

 **chl03k:** then parted ways

 **maxi:** did ya have fun?

 **chl03k:** it was fun, yeah

 **chl03k:** i still had some doubts but i think she genuinely wants to be friends with me

 **chl03k:** she did go on about how she didn’t like how most people were in school

 **chl03k:** especially this one prissy bitch called victoria who is _totally thirsty af_ for her

 **chl03k:** but rachel hates how she sucks up to her so much but is a _total bitch_ to everyone else

 **maxi:** wow sounds terrible

 **chl03k:** tell me about it

 **chl03k:** i _hate_ victoria

 **chl03k:** would much rather vomit razorblades than talk to her

 **maxi:** oh wow

 **maxi:** sounds… painful…?

 **chl03k:** i’d imagine it is haha?

 **chl03k:** but yeah she’s a bitch

 **chl03k:** whatevvvs tho

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** HEY YOU’VE BEEN ADDING TO OUR PLAYLIST

 **maxi:** yes i have

 **chl03k:** snow patrol???

 **chl03k:** wowowo

 **maxi:** don’t you like snow patrol???

 **chl03k:** bitch ofc i like snow patrol

 **maxi:** good because i don’t think we could be friends otherwise

 **chl03k:** just don’t make me put up with more of your hipster banjo strummin

 **maxi:** f u

 **chl03k:** you wish

 **maxi:** CHLOE

 **chl03k:** hahaha

**...chat has been idle for 23 minutes…**

**maxi:** hey sry got caught up in something

 **maxi:** im back now

 **chl03k:** dw about it

 **chl03k:** u know what we haven’t done in a while?

 **chl03k:** watch a movie!!!   
**maxi:** ye

 **maxi:** sadly i might not have time today because grandparents are arriving  ><

 **maxi:** and i’m expected to be with the family and uuuuuuuuuugh

 **chl03k:** me irl

 **maxi:** basically

 **chl03k:** its cool though, we can watch one another time

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**maxi:** so what are you getting me for christmas oVo

 **chl03k:** HUH

 **chl03k:** WHAT

 **chl03k:** THIS IS A THING??

 **maxi:** uhm you’re my friend i EXPECT present??

 **chl03k:** sHIT

 **chl03k:** way to drop a BOMB on me like that, tf??

 **maxi:** what

 **maxi:** are

 **maxi:** you

 **maxi:** getting

 **maxi:** me

 **chl03k:** CHILL

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** i’ll get you something okay??

 **maxi:** haha i was joking

 **chl03k:** and i’m serious

 **chl03k:** so sucks to be you because now you have to get ME a present

 **maxi:** fuck

 **chl03k:** see???

 **chl03k:** what goes around comes around

 **maxi:** i didn’t think this plan through

**...chat has been idle for 8 minutes…**

**maxi:** wait we don’t have to give addresses right???

 **maxi:** like this is totally a…

 **maxi:** online thing?

 **maxi:** because my parents might have some questions if i received a random package full of gifts oo

 **chl03k:** sure

 **chl03k:** we can totally just keep it online or something

 **chl03k:** this is only for like a laugh anyway so…

 **maxi:** okay cool ^^

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** shit, my grandparents are here

 **maxi:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh

 **maxi:** okay i gotta go

 **maxi:** ill try to talk soon or somethin

 **chl03k:** its cool

 **chl03k:** go and enjoy yourself, i’m gonna call rachel again

 **maxi:** mkay ^^

 **maxi:** buhbye!!

 **chl03k:** ttyl


	18. christmas

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** MERRY XMAS NERD

 **chl03k:** SEASONS GREETINGS

 **chl03k:** W/E

 **chl03k:** WHERE’S MY PRESENT

 **maxi:** hello to you too

 **maxi:** also merry christmas ^^

 **maxi:** how are u?

 **chl03k:** PRESENT MAX

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** not until you answer

 **chl03k:** grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 **chl03k:** fine

 **chl03k:** i am ///okay/// i guess

 **chl03k:** i’m forced to spend the day with my lovely mother and the ever merry stepfuck

 **chl03k:** woop

 **maxi:** :/

 **maxi:** i had to take a bit of a break from my family too

 **maxi:** sometimes my grandparents get… a bit annoying

 **maxi:** “Maxine, when are you getting a boyfriend?”

 **maxi:** “When I was your age I had already met your grandfather!”

 **chl03k:** wwwAIIT

 **chl03k:** MAXINE???

 **maxi:** pls no

 **chl03k:** ahahahahaha

 **maxi:** chloe pls

 **maxi:** i _hate_ maxine

 **maxi:** i prefer max

 **chl03k:** okay but

 **chl03k:** mAXINE

 **chl03k:** jfc i feel sorry for you

 **maxi:** hey!

 **maxi:** its not _that_ bad mkay?

 **maxi:** i just find it annoying sometimes

 **maxi:** sometimes

 **chl03k:** all the time

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** yeah?

 **chl03k:** damn

 **chl03k:** well thankfully my grandparents almost never visit

 **chl03k:** i can thank stepladder for that

 **chl03k:** i don’t think they’d appreciate how i grew up either considering they’re rather conservative mid-westerners though

 **chl03k:** so its kinda okay-ish?

 **maxi:** sucks

 **maxi:** dont get why people would have an issue though

 **maxi:** not really up to them to tell you how to dress and speak

 **chl03k:** yeah but what u gonna do

 **chl03k:** they were… more welcoming before david and mom got hitched

 **chl03k:** when dad was around

**...chat has been idle for 13 minutes…**

**maxi:** you okay?

 **chl03k:** yep

 **chl03k:** just a bit quiet

 **chl03k:** sorry i brought up my dad and it sent my brain spiralling down _that_ rabbit hole again

 **chl03k:** i

 **chl03k:** i still remember our last christmas

 **chl03k:** just a few months before he died

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** i wish he was here

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** :(

 **maxi:** i’m sorry

 **chl03k:** for what lol

 **chl03k:** not your fault

 **maxi:** yeah but

 **maxi:** i mentioned my grandparents and it led us down here

 **chl03k:** but i made the decision to lead us down here

 **chl03k:** so it’s really my fault

 **chl03k:** sorry for just being so grim on christmas eve and shit

 **chl03k:** you should be happy not depressed like me

 **maxi:** but i want you to be happy too :(

 **chl03k:** thats cute and all but it ain’t that easy

 **chl03k:** sadly

 **chl03k:** which is why i drink and smoke weed because it helps me relax and forget

 **chl03k:** idc much about side effects or whatever

 **maxi:** :’(

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** anyway though

 **chl03k:** lets just

 **chl03k:** shovel that depressing shit outta the way

 **chl03k:** and talk about something else

 **chl03k:** like CHRISTMAS

 **chl03k:** and MY PRESENTS

 **maxi:** how about

 **maxi:** we wait a bit

 **maxi:** and talk more about other things

 **chl03k:** but pRESENTS???

 **maxi:** i swear you’re worse than me when it comes to christmas

 **maxi:** and i’m pretty bad

 **maxi:** or i used to be?

 **maxi:** idk anymore ><

 **chl03k:** cmon the only reason why i celebrate christmas is for presents

 **chl03k:** or used to anyway

 **chl03k:** i’m too old for presents

 **chl03k:** or my mom and stepfuck think i wasn’t such a nice kid over the year and thus don’t get me anything but the bare minimum

 **chl03k:** like horrible christmas jumpers

 **maxi:** omg i get horrible christmas jumpers

 **maxi:** and socks??

 **chl03k:** hEY I DO TOO

 **chl03k:** but i get myself horrible christmas jumpers too

 **maxi:** omg

 **chl03k:** but they’re really gay

 **maxi:** oo

 **chl03k:** as in

 **chl03k:** rainbow stitch pattern gay

 **chl03k:** with added gay writing

 **chl03k:** to make things even more gay

 **chl03k:** but they don’t sell them in shittown, OR

 **chl03k:** so i have to haul ass to portland and look through the thrift stores there

 **maxi:** that sounds

 **maxi:**...gay?

 **chl03k:** very

 **maxi:** i didn’t realise you were gay

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** shit i just kinda

 **chl03k:** realised i came out like that huh

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** well that’s awkward huh

 **maxi:** no no no!

 **maxi:** it’s totally cool

 **maxi:** i don’t mind, seriously

 **chl03k:** right

 **chl03k:** well i didn’t really expect to come out so soon

 **maxi:** oh

 **chl03k:** yeah like

 **chl03k:** i expected myself to tell you eventually, just didn’t know when

 **chl03k:** so i guess that’s outta the closet now?

 **chl03k:** just like me i guess

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** i hope ur not like

 **chl03k:** freaking or smth

 **maxi:** no, ofc not!

 **maxi:** haha i really don’t mind

 **maxi:** we’re friends ^^

 **maxi:** what your preference is really doesn’t matter to me

 **chl03k:** alright cool

 **chl03k:** because now that i’m out here

 **chl03k:** this gon get really gay

 **maxi:** oh no

 **maxi:** pls

 **chl03k:** too LATE

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** ANYWAYS

 **chl03k:** can we do the pRESENTS NOW???

 **maxi:** sigh

 **chl03k:** pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase

 **maxi:** SIGH

 **chl03k:** MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX

 **chl03k:** INEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **maxi:** fine

 **maxi:** fine just stop

 **chl03k:** yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** okay so

 **maxi:** since we agreed not to like send each other packages and stuff

 **maxi:** i went with something that i sent before?

 **chl03k:** gasp

 **maxi:** hey!!

 **chl03k:** that was a _surprised_ gasp OK

 **maxi:** ._.

 **chl03k:** LESS EMOJI

 **chl03k:** MORE PRESENTS

 **maxi:** OKAY

 **maxi:** so like i was saying

 **maxi:** its something i did before but

 **maxi:** with a christmas twist?

 **maxi:** so last weekend i went up to the space needle again

 **chl03k:** aww all by yourself?

 **chl03k:** maxine is all grown up now!

 **maxi:** chloe

 **maxi:** shut the f up

 **maxi:** or no present

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** good

 **maxi:** SO

 **maxi:** i went there and uh

 **maxi:** took a picture of seattle…?

 **maxi:** all covered in snow and stuff

 **maxi:** it’s not that good but you always kept saying that you wanted to visit the city and stuff soooo

 **chl03k:** omg max

 **chl03k:** that’s actually awesome???

 **chl03k:** i’m sure it’s much better than you’re making it out to be

 **maxi:** :/

 **maxi:** anyway i’ll send it over after i GET MY PRESENT

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**maxi:** I SEE HOW IT IS

 **maxi:** YOU CHICKENED OUT

 **chl03k:** NO DUDE

 **chl03k:** WAIT UP I’M DOING A THING

 **chl03k:** GIVE ME ANOTHER FEW MINUTES

 **maxi:** omg

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**maxi:** you totally forgot

 **chl03k:** no dude

 **chl03k:** i got it riiiiiiiiiiight here

 **chl03k:** wannnnna know what it is?

 **chl03k:** i had to find it because i kept it all nice and neat and stuff

 **maxi:** wait

 **maxi:** we said we wouldn’t send packages

 **chl03k:** CALM YOUR TITS IT’S NOT A PACKAGE

 **chl03k:** its a sketch okay

 **maxi:** of what

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** of some seattle hipster i know

 **maxi:** ovo

 **chl03k:** i’ve been doing more and more sketches recently and rachel said i’m getting pretty good

 **chl03k:** so i decided since we can’t send packages

 **chl03k:** i’ll sketch something, scan it and send it over?

 **chl03k:** and since i had a reference photo of you laying around i decided

 **chl03k:** why the heck not?

 **maxi:** you seriously sketched me?

 **chl03k:** yeah!

 **chl03k:** i need to practice portraits and stuff so…

 **chl03k:** i’ll probably do rachel next, then a few other people in school

 **chl03k:** maybe try a self portrait

 **chl03k:** i just decided that i’d start with you if that’s okay?

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** uh, that is totally okay chloe

 **maxi:** wow

 **chl03k:** hell yeah

 **chl03k:** i take it my xmas present is awesome?

 **maxi:** well i haven’t seen it yet

 **maxi:** but it sounds awesome

 **maxi:** thank you!

 **chl03k:** hey dw about it

 **chl03k:** give me a sec, i’m just scanning it rn and then i’ll send it over

 **maxi:** kk, i’ll find the photo i took ^^


	19. beanie enthusiast

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hihi ^^

 **chl03k:** yooooooooooooooooooooo

 **chl03k:** maxine

 **maxi:** ._.

 **chl03k:** hahaha

 **chl03k:** sorry mad max

 **maxi:** better

 **maxi:** how are you?

 **chl03k:** pretty good

 **chl03k:** now that xmas and all that shiz is over

 **chl03k:** and im not forced to spend time with stepass and mother dearest

 **chl03k:** yeah much better tbh

 **maxi:** that’s good :)

 **chl03k:** fUCK DO YOU HAVE TO USE SO MANY EMOJIS

 **maxi:** :(

 **chl03k:** there’s gonna be consequences down the line

 **chl03k:** you’ll see

 **chl03k:** one day

 **maxi:** right

 **maxi:** sooooo scared

 **chl03k:** watch out

 **maxi:** ALL BARK NO BITE

 **chl03k:** grr

 **maxi:** anyways

 **maxi:** my family is finally gone too so thats nice

 **maxi:** ugh my grandparents are so annoyiiiiing sometimes

 **chl03k:** lemme guess

 **chl03k:** boyfriend talk again?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **maxi:** terrible

 **maxi:** i don’t think they understand im like

 **maxi:** a socially inept teen girl

 **maxi:** with freckles and like 0 sense of fashion

 **chl03k:** hey don’t bash the freckles

 **chl03k:** they’re pretty g

 **maxi:** uhuh

 **chl03k:** serious

 **maxi:** cereal?

 **chl03k:** cera-

 **chl03k:** WHAT

 **chl03k:** you didn’t just do that

 **maxi:** hahaha

 **chl03k:** oh my god the longer i talk to you

 **chl03k:** the weirder the lingo that comes out

 **chl03k:** whats next?

 **chl03k:** wowser?

 **maxi:** i already said wowser

 **maxi:** once

 **chl03k:** WAIT

 **chl03k:** YOU DID?

 **maxi:** yes haha

 **chl03k:** oml

 **chl03k:** anyway like

 **chl03k:** freckles are cool, don’t bash

 **maxi:** okay but you don’t have any so you don’t know

 **chl03k:** yeah but

 **chl03k:** alright

 **chl03k:** i’m just sayin the freckles add character

 **maxi:** ...right

 **chl03k:** but you never finished

 **chl03k:** so ur a totally socially inept girl and

 **chl03k:** ???

 **maxi:** and i never had any boyfriends??

 **chl03k:** okay so

 **chl03k:** ur grandparents are complaining because you don’t have a boyfriend??

 **maxi:** that’s exactly what i’m saying

 **chl03k:** well have they considered you might swing the other way? or both ways?

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** no chloe they haven’t and neither have i

 **chl03k:** well all i’m saying is

 **chl03k:** boys are yuck

 **chl03k:** trust sista

 **maxi:** and i should why?

 **chl03k:** because we’re friends????

 **chl03k:** and because i had a boyfriend and it was a disaster??

 **maxi:** oh okay

 **maxi:** i’ll take your advice i guess??

 **chl03k:** YOU KNOW IT

 **chl03k:** relationship advice with chloe

 **maxi:** what if i have a thing for skater boys?

 **chl03k:** ooh la la

 **chl03k:** we’re delving down that rabbit hole hm?

 **maxi:** no we’re not

 **maxi:** i’m just saying that i have a preference

 **chl03k:** for skater boys?

 **chl03k:** ever seen skater girls tho?

 **maxi:** chloe i

 **maxi:** no

 **chl03k:** keep your options open s’allimsayin

 **maxi:** i’ll consider it

 **chl03k:** good because life is strange

 **chl03k:** you never know what might happen

 **chl03k:** or who you might end up with

 **chl03k:** yknow

 **maxi:** alright alright

 **maxi:** i get it wisely sage

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** so you had boyfriends

 **chl03k:** boyfriend

 **chl03k:** but yes

 **maxi:** any… girlfriends?

 **chl03k:** nope

 **chl03k:** there /was/ this one girl i liked once

 **chl03k:** but her family moved away

 **chl03k:** she was a bit geeky, played dnd and sold bootleg dvds for cheap

 **maxi:** sounds

 **maxi:** cool?

 **chl03k:** she was

 **chl03k:** but she moved away like i said so nothing ever came of it

 **maxi:** are you crushing on someone now?

 **chl03k:** wooooah girl

 **chl03k:** we doin _this_ now huh?

 **chl03k:** well ain’t you curious today

 **maxi:** hey!

 **maxi:** it’s only fair i get to ask something too

 **chl03k:** i _guessss_

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**maxi:** okay, you chickened out

 **chl03k:** did not!

 **maxi:** totally did!

 **chl03k:** did NOT!

 **maxi:** totally DID!

 **maxi:** own up!

 **maxi:** you’re totally crushing on another girl

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yes i am

 **chl03k:** i am _NOT_ telling you who

 **maxi:** boo!

 **chl03k:** nope, suck it maxine - you ain’t getting shit from me

 **maxi:** boooooo!

 **maxi:** you suck

 **chl03k:** yeah, tits

 **maxi:** CHLOE

 **maxi:** oh my lord

 **maxi:** okay i totally didn’t expect to be talking about this today

 **chl03k:** aren’t you glad you know me??

 **chl03k:** i turn a drab, random ass day after christmas into a cheery mess

 **chl03k:** amirite or

 **chl03k:** amirite?

 **maxi:** i’m not sure that's how i’d describe this tbh

 **maxi:** but sure

 **maxi:** whatever you say

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** did i mention the girl i liked turned me into a beanie enthusiast?

 **maxi:** a _what_

 **chl03k:** beanie enthusiast

 **maxi:** what the

 **chl03k:** dude check it out

 **chl03k:** i have like three million different beanies

 **chl03k:** probably more if you count the ones in my closet

 **maxi:** you crushed on a girl so hard you started wearing beanies

 **maxi:** am i reading this right

 **chl03k:** shush you

 **chl03k:** beanies are hella comfortable

 **chl03k:** she just fuelled my growing interest with wearing beanies

 **chl03k:** ok

 **maxi:** somehow i don’t think you’re telling the truth

 **maxi:** i think you just crushed on her so hard you totally started wearing beanies

 **maxi:** to impress her

 **chl03k:** sHUSH

 **maxi:** next you’re gonna start wearing something else that’ll give away who you’re crushing on

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** totally

 **chl03k:** keep fuelling your fantasies max

 **maxi:** hehehe


	20. happy new year

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** hapy nwe year!!

 **chl03k:** have a good on

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** are you drunk

 **chl03k:** me

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** nahwp

 **maxi:** you’re drunk

 **chl03k:** relax max

 **chl03k:** not actually drunk I’M PULLIN YA LEG

 **maxi:** :|

 **chl03k:** fUCKING EMOJIS

 **maxi:** okay you’re not drunk

 **chl03k:** wha

 **chl03k:** you assume i’d _like emojis_ if i was _under the influence?_

 **maxi:** :P

 **chl03k:** why you little shit

 **chl03k:** one day maxine

 **chl03k:** one day

 **chl03k:** this’ll all come back to bite you in the ass

 **maxi:** haha sure

 **maxi:** totally believe you

 **chl03k:** you will sEE

 **maxi:** happy new year anyhow ^^

 **chl03k:** yeah you too

 **chl03k:** figured that since it was after midnight i should say something rather than wait until the morning

 **maxi:** well if you didn’t do it then i would

 **maxi:** i had the chat open for a few minutes before you sent me a message

 **chl03k:** well look at that huh

 **chl03k:** we’re like soulmates or some shit

 **maxi:** hahaha

 **maxi:** keep dreaming

 **chl03k:** OUCH

 **chl03k:** fuck now i know how icarus felt

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** still, pretty cool coincidence haha

 **chl03k:** yeah i guess

 **chl03k:** anyway

 **chl03k:** why aren’t you out and about seattle

 **chl03k:** partying

 **maxi:** chloe pls

 **maxi:** why aren’t _you_ out and about arcadia

 **maxi:** partying

 **chl03k:** touché

 **chl03k:** but may i remind you that arcadia is ass in the middle of nowhere

 **chl03k:** the closest place why any sort of entertainment is olympia or portland

 **chl03k:** and i am not driving to either of those places because i’d have to drive back and i’d be _hammered_

 **maxi:** uhuh

 **maxi:** guess that makes sense

 **maxi:** better safe than sorry

 **chl03k:** eeeeexactly

 **chl03k:** besides i don’t have anyone to go with and it’d be awkward as fuck on my own

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** what about rachel?

 **chl03k:** …

 **chl03k:** rachel is off at some vortex party

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** why didn’t you go?

 **chl03k:** i’d much rather get hammered on my own in my room than go within the vicinity of any vortex members

 **chl03k:** thank you very much

 **maxi:** that bad huh?

 **chl03k:** i told you they’re assholes before

 **chl03k:** they only get worse when they’re drunk

 **maxi:** so is the vortex some sort of club or…

 **chl03k:** club

 **chl03k:** exclusive membership to assholes and popular people

 **chl03k:** hence why rachel is in it and i’m not

 **maxi:** :/

 **chl03k:** but that’s okay because i’m spending the new year with my best friend

 **maxi:** :)

 **chl03k:** a bottle of vodka

 **maxi:** wow

 **maxi:** thanks

 **chl03k:** okay my _second_ best friend

 **maxi:** :)

 **maxi:** second is okay i guess

 **chl03k:** no no

 **chl03k:** the bottle is second, you’re first girl

 **chl03k:** you think i’d value alcohol over somebody like you?

 **chl03k:** think TWICE

 **maxi:** aww is that the drunk in you speaking

 **chl03k:** HEY

 **chl03k:** not DRUNK

 **chl03k:** i’m telling the truth

 **chl03k:** if i had a choice between bringing a bottle of vodka or you onto a plane

 **chl03k:** i’d take you

 **chl03k:** (ignore the fact alcohol is not allowed on planes and people are)

 **chl03k:** (i think)

 **chl03k:** (i’d smuggle it on somehow)

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** okay then

 **maxi:** very random?

 **chl03k:** yeah ignore me

 **chl03k:** new year always weirds me out and shit

 **maxi:** are you smoking pot too

 **chl03k:** …

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** what if i am

 **chl03k:** you gonna tattle

 **chl03k:** lil shit

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** i don’t mind you know that ^^

 **maxi:** whatever helps you along i guess

 **chl03k:** it does help

 **chl03k:** but it gets to the point where you smoke it so much and it just…

 **chl03k:** dies off really

 **chl03k:** its why i’ve been trying to limit myself

 **chl03k:** that and i’m also tight af on cash and can’t get more from my dealer without using rachel

 **chl03k:** and i don’t want to use rachel

 **maxi:** limiting is always good

 **maxi:** especially when it starts to mess with you in everyday tasks

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** i’ve kinda been spacing out more and more

 **chl03k:** don’t wanna do that tbf

 **chl03k:** one of the reasons i’m trying to stop

 **maxi:** its hard but it’ll probably help in the long run

 **maxi:** scratch that, it will definitely help in the long run

 **chl03k:** yeah i guess

 **chl03k:** what about you?

 **maxi:** eh… i don’t think im gonna try pot anymore

 **maxi:** as much as it… interested me, it just isn’t for me

 **chl03k:** thats cool

 **chl03k:** sorry if i acted like an asshole trying to force it on you for the past year

 **maxi:** s’okay ^^

 **maxi:** i wouldn’t have done it anyway haha, too much of a chicken

 **chl03k:** i don’t think i could picture you smoking weed tbf anyways

 **maxi:** wow thanks

 **chl03k:** just sayin haha

**...chat has been idle for 15 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so, new year

 **chl03k:** any resolutions?

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** i don’t know…

 **maxi:** i guess trying to break out of my shell a bit more?

 **maxi:** do good in school, try to improve my photography etc.

 **maxi:** just the usual stuff

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** what about you?

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** probably make something of myself

 **chl03k:** for the longest time since my dad died i didn’t think ahead

 **chl03k:** every day was a chore and the only thing i looked forward to was finishing school and going to sleep before repeating the cycle.

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** then i kinda checked this out and you popped up

 **chl03k:** not gonna lie you kinda came into my life when i was at a low point

 **chl03k:** lotsa depressing thoughts and shit

 **chl03k:** problems

 **chl03k:** but talking to you was fun

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** sounds pathetic, right?

 **maxi:** no it doesn’t chloe.

 **maxi:** not pathetic at all.

 **chl03k:** right

 **chl03k:** but anyway

 **chl03k:** you came in and brushed aside all my shit and brought out my good qualities i guess

 **chl03k:** i started drawing again, started doing homework, started coming out of my own shell

 **chl03k:** thanks for that

 **chl03k:** like seriously

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** we’re friends chloe

 **maxi:** sure we’ve never met, but we know what we look like, right?

 **maxi:** we’ve talked for so long that i consider you my best friend

 **maxi:** friends, especially best friends, help each other

 **chl03k:** i guess they do, don’t they huh?

 **chl03k:** but yeah.

 **chl03k:** i really want to thank you for what you did

 **maxi:** don’t mention it ^^

 **chl03k:** gah sorry the alcohol makes me all emotional and shit

 **chl03k:** i’m probably sappy as fuck aren’t i

 **maxi:** not at all ^^

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so yeah

 **chl03k:** my new year’s resolution is to make something of myself

 **chl03k:** i'm gonna study hard, going to practice my drawing more

 **chl03k:** my dad probably wouldn’t want me turning into some lowlife who drinks and smokes pot 24/7

 **maxi:** you’d never turn into that chloe

 **maxi:** you just needed a person to give you a push in the right direction, if it wasn’t me who did it then rachel would’ve

 **chl03k:** right

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** ugh lets talk about something else

 **chl03k:** new years resolutions are over

 **maxi:** haha okay

 **chl03k:** so you never told me if you’re crushing on somebody

 **maxi:** NO

 **maxi:** not now, no no no

 **chl03k:** AWW C’MON

 **chl03k:** i told you i was crushing on someone, it’s _your_ turn

 **chl03k:** own up sista

 **maxi:** ugh its laaaaaate

 **maxi:** i’m tired

 **chl03k:** lame

 **maxi:** i promise to tell you soon, m’kay?

 **chl03k:** next time

 **maxi:** okay, next time then

 **chl03k:** good

 **chl03k:** sleep well and happy new year again

 **chl03k:** i’m gonna go hit the sack too

 **maxi:** happy new year and buhbye!!

 **maxi:** talk to you soon ^^ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	21. sk8er girl

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hii

 **maxi:** hows the head?

 **chl03k:** ughh

 **chl03k:** not as bad as i thought it’d be

 **chl03k:** vodka is not fun

 **maxi:** mhm

 **maxi:** drink water

 **chl03k:** wha

 **maxi:** drink water it helps ^^

 **chl03k:** now how the hell would you know that

 **chl03k:** you don’t drink

 **chl03k:** or have you been LYING TO ME?

 **maxi:** i don’t drink no

 **maxi:** but i know stuff

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** right

 **chl03k:** whatever you say like

 **chl03k:** give me a sec ill go grab water

**...chat has been idle for 18 minutes…**

**chl03k:** balls

 **chl03k:** im back

 **maxi:** that was longer than a second :o

 **chl03k:** yeah i had to manoeuvre my way around stepfuck

 **chl03k:** and my mom

 **maxi:** OOooOoo

 **maxi:** did ya make it undetected?

 **chl03k:** shut up nerd

 **chl03k:** but no

 **chl03k:** my sneak skills aren’t quite to 99 yet

 **maxi:** and you call me a nerd?

 **chl03k:** shut up

 **chl03k:** step ass had something to say but i totally ignored him

 **maxi:** wow

 **maxi:** you really don’t like him huh

 **chl03k:** cmon max

 **chl03k:** we talked about this

 **maxi:** you’re right

 **maxi:** sorry

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hey you remember what you promised me

 **maxi:** no

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** no fucking games

 **chl03k:** MAXINE

 **chl03k:** you tell me about your crush now

 **chl03k:** _now_

 **maxi:** what the hell

 **maxi:** you didn’t tell me about _your_ crush

 **chl03k:** i totally did!

 **maxi:** no, you said you _have_ a crush

 **maxi:** you didn’t talk about them though!

 **chl03k:** blahblahblah

 **chl03k:** details

 **chl03k:** now tell me

 **chl03k:** right meow

 **maxi:** right meow, chloe?

 **maxi:** :3

 **chl03k:** STOP

 **chl03k:** tell

 **chl03k:** me

 **chl03k:** now

 **maxi:** under one condition

 **chl03k:** name your price

 **chl03k:** hehe

 **maxi:** why is that funny

 **chl03k:** don’t worry about it

 **maxi:** chloe

 **chl03k:** correct

 **maxi:** what?

 **chl03k:** DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT

 **maxi:** you’re being weird

 **chl03k:** perhaps

 **chl03k:** _tell me_

 **maxi:** one condition

 **maxi:** you tell _me_ about _your_ crush

 **chl03k:** oh wtf

 **chl03k:** thats not fair

 **maxi:** WHAT

 **maxi:** I’M TELLING YOU ABOUT MY CRUSH

 **maxi:** I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR CRUSH

 **maxi:** HOW IS THAT NOT FAIR???

 **maxi:**?_?

 **chl03k:** i want to keep my crush secret

 **maxi:** fine, i want to keep my crush secret

 **chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax

 **maxi:** nope

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax

 **maxi:** nope

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max you tell me right now

 **chl03k:** or ill go to seattle and find you

 **chl03k:** then force it out of you

 **maxi:** haha you wouldn’t even _try_

 **chl03k:** you want to bet?

 **chl03k:** see you in 4 hours

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**maxi:** chloe

**...chat has been idle for 13 minutes…**

**maxi:** cHLOE

**...chat has been idle for 20 minutes…**

**maxi:** chloe

 **maxi:** CHLOE

 **maxi:** CHLOEEEEEEEEEEE

 **maxi:** CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **chl03k:** jfc calm down max

 **chl03k:** i was only grabbing breakfast

 **chl03k:** why tf are you so clingy, god

 **maxi:** fuck you

 **chl03k:** you wish

 **maxi:** >:C

 **maxi:** im so not telling you about my crush anymore

 **chl03k:** awwww

 **chl03k:** cmon dude

 **chl03k:** i was only grabbing breakfast

 **maxi:** grr you annoy the shit outta me

 **chl03k:** woAH

 **maxi:** grr

 **maxi:** GRRR

 **chl03k:** don’t growl at me poochie

 **maxi:** GRRRRR

 **chl03k:** that your kink maxine?

 **chl03k:** petplay?

 **chl03k:** kinda hot

 **maxi:** im not talking to you

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max come back

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max pls

**...chat has been idle for 18 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max im all alone

**...chat has been idle for 12 minutes…**

**chl03k:** day 183 - supplies are dwindling, water supply is low

 **chl03k:** still no sign of maxine

 **chl03k:** im going back out there, wish me luck

 **maxi:** you are such a NERD

 **chl03k:** oh dude!

 **chl03k:** i found you!

 **chl03k:** sweet!

 **maxi:** dork

 **maxi:** such a DORK

 **chl03k:** alright but

 **chl03k:** real talk

 **chl03k:** your crush

 **maxi:** under one condition

 **maxi:** you _will_ tell me about your crush

 **chl03k:** ughhhhhhh

 **chl03k:** fine

 **chl03k:** whatever

 **chl03k:** now spill the beans sista

 **chl03k:** actually don’t spill the beans

 **chl03k:** i tried that shit once with my dealer to piss him off

 **chl03k:** dude nearly knocked me off my feet

 **maxi:** wat

 **chl03k:** dw about it

 **chl03k:** tell me

 **chl03k:** now

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** maaax

 **maxi:** calm down!!

 **maxi:** im trying to work up the courage to talk about her

 **chl03k:** _SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_

 **chl03k:** HER??????????????????????????????

 **chl03k:** OML

 **chl03k:** BABY LESBIAB

 **maxi:** I’M NOT

 **maxi:** okay maybe but

 **maxi:** shut up and let me talk

 **chl03k:** tellmetellmetellme

 **maxi:** well i…

 **maxi:** evaluated my options when you said i should

 **maxi:** expand my horizons or w/e

 **chl03k:** my girl!!!

 **maxi:** shut up

 **maxi:** anyway

 **maxi:** i saw this

 **maxi:** skater girl once a few weeks back

 **maxi:** and she, uh

 **maxi:** popped into my mind

 **maxi:** alot

 **chl03k:** omgg

 **chl03k:** you totally have a thing for the bad grrls

 **maxi:** omg

 **maxi:** shut uppp

 **maxi:** you’re making this awkward

 **chl03k:** ain’t nothin wrong max

 **maxi:** shut up

 **maxi:** stop and let me tell you the REST

 **maxi:** like i was saying

 **maxi:** yeah

 **maxi:** its a skater girl and she’s

 **maxi:** cool

 **maxi:** and i kinda crush on her

 **maxi:** but im just like this

 **maxi:** freckled hipster in a city of hipsters

 **maxi:** nothing special

 **maxi:** also she goes to a different school so like

 **maxi:** no chance of ever talking

 **maxi:** ever

 **chl03k:** omg max stop

 **chl03k:** you could probably make her beg on her knees if you wanted to

 **chl03k:** _cough_ if thats your thing

 **maxi:** oh my god

 **maxi:** i am so not having this conversation

 **chl03k:** hey wait

 **chl03k:** i’m _just sayin_

 **chl03k:** you could perfectly viably probably perhaps maybe more-than-likely

 **chl03k:** make her beg on her knees

 **maxi:** chloe i

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** nope, thats it

 **maxi:** you’re not getting any more

 **chl03k:** awww did i make maxine blush??

 **maxi:** shut up

 **maxi:** shut up

 **maxi:** shut up

 **chl03k:** jeez i get it

 **chl03k:** ur totally gay

 **maxi:** im not

 **maxi:** ugh

 **maxi:** this was a bad idea

 **chl03k:** awww

 **chl03k:** well thanks for confiding your crush in me

 **maxi:** i was forced to do this

 **chl03k:** persuaded

 **maxi:** forced

 **chl03k:** you make it sound so hostile

 **maxi:** forced

 **chl03k:** persuaded

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** i have stuff to do before school starts in a few days

 **chl03k:** keep in contact!!

 **chl03k:** winky face

 **maxi:** right

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! i made it before christmas guys!!!
> 
> five chapter update!!!
> 
> WOO!!
> 
> THINGS GET FUCKING GAY AGAIN!!!
> 
> WOOO!!


	22. kissy kiss

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** alright but

 **chl03k:** is she hot

 **maxi:** omfg

 **maxi:** not this again

 **chl03k:** answer the question max

 **maxi:** sigh

 **maxi:** fine

 **maxi:** yes she is

 **chl03k:** totally fucking gay

 **maxi:** fuck you

 **chl03k:** you

 **maxi:** no

 **chl03k:** wish

 **maxi:** NO

 **maxi:** literal broken record

 **maxi:** stop

 **chl03k:** oh i’m sorry your highness

 **chl03k:** let me

 **chl03k:** nevermind

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** sooo

 **chl03k:** how’s being back at school huh

 **chl03k:** sucks so far for me

 **chl03k:** so its like whatevs

 **maxi:** ughh

 **maxi:** totally my mood

 **maxi:** we already have homework like what the hell??

 **maxi:** not even back for a few days and they’re wanting us to do these stupid

 **maxi:** maths and science problems

 **chl03k:** need any help?

 **maxi:** later

 **maxi:** i just wanna talk and chill a bit

 **chl03k:** thats cool by me

 **chl03k:** i need a bit of a timeout myself

 **maxi:** ooo

 **maxi:** what’re you doin?

 **chl03k:** something

 **chl03k:** just a project

 **chl03k:** i ain’t revealin it yet

 **maxi:** o.o secret o.o

 **chl03k:** stop the emoji

 **chl03k:** or no talk

 **maxi:** ovo

 **maxi:** o3o

 **chl03k:** is that a kissy face?

 **chl03k:** oh i knew it

 **maxi:** knew what

 **chl03k:** don’t worry about it

 **maxi:** im just showing off my emoji’s

 **maxi:** owo

 **chl03k:** uh huh

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**maxi:** so hey

 **maxi:** i was promised something

 **chl03k:** yeah?

 **chl03k:** tough shit

 **maxi:** wtfff

 **maxi:** c’mooon

 **maxi:** you said you’d talk about your crush

 **maxi:** i told you about mine

 **chl03k:** weak

 **chl03k:** didn’t even say what she looked like

 **chl03k:** or what her name was

 **maxi:** that’s too much

 **maxi:** its a secret chloe

 **maxi:** i confided quite a big part of it to you

 **maxi:** please respect that

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright fine

 **chl03k:** but just because i can’t resist freckled girls

 **maxi:** omg

 **maxi:** shut up and just talk

 **chl03k:** well

 **chl03k:** its a girl

 **maxi:** chloe

 **chl03k:** alright alright jeez

 **chl03k:** you’re pushy

 **maxi:** CHLOE

 **chl03k:** holy shit you’re like

 **chl03k:** an impatient shit

 **chl03k:** calm your tits

 **chl03k:** right, well as i was saying

 **chl03k:** its a girl

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** …

 **chl03k:** i am totally riling you up aren’t i?

 **chl03k:** hahaha

 **maxi:** bout to leave

 **maxi:** talk

 **maxi:** or

 **maxi:** don’t

 **chl03k:** alright enough of teasing

 **chl03k:** she’s kinda cute

 **chl03k:** kinda short though

 **chl03k:** but thats fine because im tall and could pick her up if she wants a kissy kiss

 **maxi:** _rolls eyes_

 **chl03k:** watch it

 **chl03k:** but yeah

 **chl03k:** she is kinda shy-ish? but thats endearing

 **chl03k:** probably -

 **chl03k:** actually scratch that

 **chl03k:**  - definitely has _a lot_ of quiet courage

 **chl03k:** she just needs a bit of a push

 **maxi:** sounds nice

 **chl03k:** ikr

 **chl03k:** but i totally crush on her like

 **chl03k:** hardcore

 **chl03k:** and have for the longest time that i’ve known her

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** is it rachel?

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** what?

 **chl03k:** no

 **chl03k:** i thought we weren’t doing names??

 **chl03k:** im not gonna say

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** sorry

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** anyway

 **chl03k:** thats my crush

 **chl03k:** she’s

 **chl03k:** really amazing

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**maxi:** well

 **maxi:** i guess we both talked about our crushes^^

 **chl03k:** hell yeah sista

 **chl03k:** now we both need to grow a spine and act on them

 **maxi:** yeah that

 **maxi:** is totally not gonna happen lol

 **chl03k:** oh i don’t know

 **chl03k:** i bet you have it in you

 **chl03k:** with a drink or two

 **chl03k:** or just a push

 **maxi:** right

 **maxi:** not gonna happen lol

 **chl03k:** oh welllllll

 **chl03k:** sk8er girl doesn’t know what she’s missin out on

 **chl03k:** by not approaching you first

 **maxi:** okay lets just

 **maxi:** drop the topic

 **chl03k:** fine by me

**...chat has been idle for 12 minutes…**

**chl03k:** so hey

 **chl03k:** now that we have our secret crushes out the way

 **chl03k:** and we’re like bffs

 **chl03k:** how about that homework of yours

 **maxi:** ughhhhhhhh

 **maxi:** you had to remind me

 **chl03k:** hey

 **chl03k:** just makin sure you do good in school

 **chl03k:** so here’s the deal

 **chl03k:** you do your shit now then come back to me once you think you’re done

 **chl03k:** ill check it over and uh

 **chl03k:** i guess tell you whats right and whats wrong?

 **maxi:** explaining would be nice

 **chl03k:** totally gonna do that too

 **chl03k:** alright now shoo

 **chl03k:** go do work

 **chl03k:** im gonna work on my project

 **maxi:** kk

 **maxi:** ttyl o/

 **chl03k:** yeah yeah


	23. cons (and cosplay)

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hiya

 **chl03k:** hey

 **chl03k:** how was your homework nerd

 **maxi:** pretty good

 **maxi:** thanks ^^

 **maxi:** you actually managed to explain the stuff better to me than my teachers

 **chl03k:** yeah teachers suck

 **chl03k:** there’s a few that just know how to click with their students

 **chl03k:** and they’re the best

 **chl03k:** but then there's like those who are just

 **chl03k:** there for the paycheck and pension

 **chl03k:** but hey, i can understand that

 **maxi:** another insightful comment

 **chl03k:** screw you haha

 **chl03k:** my ass is insightful as FUCK

 **maxi:** right

 **maxi:** i don’t wanna know

 **chl03k:** rawr

 **maxi:** totally not into that

 **chl03k:** whatever you say maxine

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** have you been sketching like you said??

 **maxi:** drawing and stuff?

 **chl03k:** funny you say that

 **chl03k:** i was just finishing something

 **maxi:** ooo

 **maxi:** what is it?

 **chl03k:** don’t laugh but

 **chl03k:** im like a

 **chl03k:** huge marvel nerd

 **chl03k:** and stan lee fan

 **maxi:** i mean

 **maxi:** thats understandable because mcu is the best

 **chl03k:** i know right???

 **chl03k:** so i was thinking about things you said and things i said

 **chl03k:** and began to uh

 **chl03k:** make my own comic?

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** omg

 **maxi:** are you cereal???

 **maxi:** can i see?

 **chl03k:** firstly

 **chl03k:** never say cereal ever again

 **chl03k:** secondly

 **chl03k:** i’ll see about it

 **chl03k:** i gotta colour in the first page and finish up the dialogue

 **maxi:** omgggggg

 **maxi:** its like getting your own unique comic!!!

 **chl03k:** calm down haha

 **chl03k:** im like

 **chl03k:** just testin the waters

 **chl03k:** if it doesn’t work out i’ll drop it

 **chl03k:** if it does

 **chl03k:** well, ill see about it

 **maxi:** thats so awesome!!

 **maxi:** whats it about?

 **chl03k:** two friends

 **chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** i guess i’ll just spill the general idea

 **chl03k:** they’re both like

 **chl03k:** bffs

 **chl03k:** and they’re both ultra crushing on each other since they’ve been friends since childhood

 **chl03k:** one of them has a power to rewind time in small increments

 **chl03k:** her friend is just a badass who knows how to shoot, fight and survive

 **chl03k:** the general premise is uh

 **chl03k:** they travel the world, adventuring and shit

 **chl03k:** using their skills and powers to save people and explore ancient, hidden places and stuff

 **chl03k:** like tomb raider

 **maxi:** that sounds

 **maxi:** awesome

 **maxi:** woah

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** so do they like

 **maxi:** ever act on their feelings?

 **chl03k:** i just finished the first page max

 **chl03k:** but yes

 **chl03k:** plan is to eventually have them act on their feelings because they come close to losing one another

 **chl03k:** through something terrible that happens

 **chl03k:** but its a comic so that’ll be like

 **chl03k:** issue #100000

 **chl03k:** if it even gets beyond issue #1 right here on my desk

 **maxi:** woooww

 **maxi:** i actually really really want to read it now haha

 **chl03k:** tough shit it ain’t even remotely done yet

 **chl03k:** if i like it enough then i _guess_ i’ll have to write up a proper plot before doing all the pages and shit

 **chl03k:** but i have no idea if thats how its all done _actually_

 **maxi:** i mean you can probably send it to be printed at least, right?

 **maxi:** you could maybe print a few copies, send them out to publishers

 **maxi:** maybe one of them will like the story ^^

 **chl03k:** that could be cool

 **chl03k:** but its doubtful

 **maxi:** hey

 **maxi:** even if none of them like it

 **maxi:** you could just print more copies and sell them locally

 **maxi:** or at like

 **maxi:** cons

 **maxi:** maybe online?

 **maxi:** you could grow a small fanbase or something i dunno

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** cons, max?

 **chl03k:** you _fucking_ nerd

 **maxi:** hey, i’ve been to comic cons okay!

 **maxi:** they’re cool

 **maxi:** and idc what you think

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** i can’t imagine your hipster ass at a comic con

 **maxi:** who says i dressed up as myself?

 **chl03k:** omg

 **chl03k:** you cosplayed??

 **chl03k:** dude holy shit

 **chl03k:** pictures???

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** no

 **chl03k:** ouch

 **chl03k:** ma heart

 **chl03k:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **maxi:** but yeah

 **maxi:** i’ve been to two comic cons, but they were both the same ones

 **maxi:** just different years

 **chl03k:** okay thats actually cool

 **chl03k:** perhaps you’re not just an introvert like you always led me to believe

 **maxi:** harr harr

 **maxi:** there’s a local comic con here in seattle

 **maxi:** emerald city con

 **maxi:** i went there last year and the year before

 **chl03k:** awesome

 **chl03k:** alright but who did you cosplay as

 **chl03k:** tell me now

 **maxi:** nope

 **maxi:** maybe if i find some pictures ill show you

 **maxi:** but im not saying

 **chl03k:** yoU’RE KILLIN ME MAX

 **chl03k:** dude holy shit

 **chl03k:** you say you have no confidence and shit but you cosplayed

 **chl03k:** i’d rather be caught dead than cosplay

 **maxi:** aren’t you doing a bad cosplay of a punk everyday though?

 **chl03k:** OUCH

 **chl03k:** FUCKING OUCH

 **chl03k:** jesus fuckin christ max with the low blow

 **chl03k:** not ok

 **chl03k:** that hurt my pride

 **maxi:** sorry

 **maxi:** but

 **maxi:** i couldn’t stop myself

 **chl03k:** thats

 **chl03k:** fucking ow

 **maxi:** get over yourself haha

 **chl03k:** ughhhhh

 **chl03k:** can you kiss it better

 **maxi:** gross

 **chl03k:** you said you’re into girls

 **chl03k:** how is that _gross_

 **maxi:** gross

 **chl03k:** hmph

 **chl03k:** ill remember this when you need help with homework again

 **chl03k:** next time i’ll just listen to music reaaaaaaaally loudly so i won’t be able to hear you

 **maxi:** but

 **maxi:** im not talking im writing

 **maxi:** listening to music won’t stop you seeing my messages

 **chl03k:** not if i have the chat minimised

 **maxi:** but you’ll get notifications

 **chl03k:** shut up

 **chl03k:** shut up and

 **chl03k:** shut up and just

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** and just…?

 **chl03k:** shhh

 **chl03k:** okay listen i’m gonna finish up colouring this page

 **chl03k:** then gonna send you over the whole thing to see if you like it

 **maxi:** yayyy

 **maxi:** i can be a critic ovo

 **chl03k:** yeah yeah shut up

 **chl03k:** give me an hour

 **maxi:** kk ^^


	24. a talk (and roadtrip plans)

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** yo

 **chl03k:** whats up?

 **chl03k:** its 3am max, why are you still up?

 **maxi:** why are _you_ still up?

 **chl03k:** touché

 **chl03k:** but its the weekend and i tend to just stay up and do shit

 **chl03k:** especially more and more recently

 **chl03k:** this comic ain’t gonna make itself

 **maxi:** glad to hear you’re still going ahead with it ^^

 **chl03k:** yeah its fun

 **chl03k:** but thats not what this is about

 **chl03k:** whats up?

 **maxi:** i dont know

 **maxi:** i just

 **maxi:** im feeling anxious for some reason

 **maxi:** like

 **maxi:** i don’t know why

 **maxi:** i was reading and doing stuff on my phone and just suddenly had this huge

 **maxi:** sense of

 **maxi:** idk

 **maxi:** its hard to explain

 **chl03k:** take your time

 **chl03k:** i don’t mind

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** sorry this is dumb

 **maxi:** i shouldn’t have woken you up

 **chl03k:** max i literally said i’ve been up when you messaged me

 **chl03k:** read: you didn’t wake me up

 **chl03k:** lol

 **chl03k:** seriously, i actually appreciate you messaging me because i was pulling my hair out over all of this

 **chl03k:** do you realise how stressful colouring and shit is?

 **maxi:** no haha

 **maxi:** i can imagine you’re pretty tired at least

 **chl03k:** pfft

 **chl03k:** whatever

 **chl03k:** i use to pull all nighters 24/7

 **maxi:** uh huh

 **maxi:** trying to impress me?

 **chl03k:** no just stating the facts big dumb

 **chl03k:** anywayss

 **chl03k:** what are you up to at this time?

 **maxi:** apart from worrying about

 **maxi:** god knows what?

 **maxi:** i was reading

 **maxi:** and browsing the internet

 **chl03k:** sounds fun

 **chl03k:** why are you worrying though?

 **maxi:** i said i don’t know

 **chl03k:** nothing you can think about?

 **chl03k:** homework? chores?

 **chl03k:** anything?

 **maxi:** i dont know

 **maxi:** ugh

 **maxi:** i used to deal with this a bit when i was younger?

 **maxi:** it wasn’t this bad

 **maxi:** i just have a

 **maxi:** sinking feeling and i don’t know why

 **maxi:** and its really annoying me

 **chl03k:** thinking about your crush?

 **maxi:** what?

 **maxi:** no!

 **maxi:** im not thinking about

 **maxi:** no

 **maxi:** its not that

 **chl03k:** sorry, just teasing a bit

 **chl03k:** perhaps you should listen to a bit of music?

 **chl03k:** when i stress out about shit then i tend to do that

 **maxi:** i mean

 **maxi:** okay

 **chl03k:** just try it

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** have you got any suggestions?

 **chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** try our playlist first i suppose

 **chl03k:** maybe it’ll get you to forget whatever is worrying you

 **chl03k:** theres some stuff there

 **chl03k:** try to perhaps get rid of the upbeat songs though, maybe some of your stuff might be better

 **chl03k:** uhm

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** how about bon iver?

 **maxi:** bon iver?

 **maxi:** so you _do_ listen to my music

 **chl03k:** haha

 **chl03k:** bon iver is pretty chill, try that

 **chl03k:** holocene, michicant

 **chl03k:** those are the ones that stick out for me from the playlist

 **chl03k:** also fleet foxes maybe?

 **maxi:** sure

 **maxi:** sounds good

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright talk to me

 **maxi:** what about

 **chl03k:** anything

 **chl03k:** stupid shit

 **chl03k:** your crush

 **maxi:** yeah, no

 **maxi:** stupid shit is okay

 **maxi:** not talking about crushes again

 **chl03k:** fair enough

 **chl03k:** you sure it ain’t your crush you’re worrying about?

 **maxi:** chloe

 **maxi:** this isn’t helping

 **chl03k:** shit, sorry

**...chat has been idle for 8 minutes…**

**maxi:** did you get snow over christmas?

 **chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** yeah?

 **chl03k:** loads

 **maxi:** its been a while since i like

 **maxi:** played in snow

 **maxi:** i know thats random but

 **chl03k:** hey its fine

 **chl03k:** random stupid shit is what you need to think about

 **chl03k:** but yeah

 **chl03k:** i can imagine its hard playing in snow when you live in a city

 **maxi:** not just that

 **maxi:** theres just

 **maxi:** you know that i don’t have any friends so

 **maxi:** its stupid

 **maxi:** forget i said anything

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** i can’t actually remember the last time i played in snow either

 **chl03k:** there’s always a metric fuckton of it every christmas

 **chl03k:** literally shuts down the entire town

 **chl03k:** but yeah

 **chl03k:** like

 **chl03k:** snowball fights, building snowmen, doin snow angels and shit

 **chl03k:** its been years since i did it

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes...**

**maxi:** really?

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** max i don’t exactly have friends either

 **chl03k:** rachel only came into my life a few months ago

 **chl03k:** before then i was just shunned by 99% of my school except like

 **chl03k:** the skater dudes and thats about it

 **chl03k:** also a few of the nerds

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** yeah i guess we’re not that different

 **maxi:** i mean

 **chl03k:** yeah don’t worry about it

 **chl03k:** i’m not that sensitive about my dad

 **chl03k:** just sometimes he comes up and my brain spirals down

 **chl03k:** but im too tired to think at this hour haha

 **maxi:** i should let you sleep :/

 **chl03k:** don’t you dare

 **chl03k:** keep talking

 **maxi:** uhm

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes...**

**maxi:** when was the last time you left arcadia

 **chl03k:** huh

 **chl03k:** now that you mention it i can’t really remember

 **chl03k:** we used to always save up for a trip to paris and shit

 **chl03k:** but that plan went to shit when dad died

 **chl03k:** otherwise i can’t remember

 **chl03k:** i think when i was like… 9 or 10?

 **chl03k:** and that was to visit my grandparents outside idaho falls

 **maxi:** cool

 **maxi:** me and my parents used to take regular trips up north to british columbia

 **maxi:** to stuff like ski resorts and to go hiking

 **maxi:** we don’t do it as much now, last time we went was like

 **maxi:** 2-3 years ago

 **chl03k:** sounds really cool

**...chat has been idle for 17 minutes…**

**chl03k:** jeez sorry i kinda drifted off

 **maxi:** thats okay ^^

 **chl03k:** i’d love to go to canada someday too

 **chl03k:** hell if i had the cash right now i’d do it

 **chl03k:** i have a truck and i don’t need much to get there

 **chl03k:** idk, just hike the trails, see the sights and shit

 **chl03k:** arcadia is beautiful too just

 **chl03k:** sometimes i want a change of scenery, y’know

 **chl03k:** there’s only so much of oregon one can get in a lifetime

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** i’d always wanted to roadtrip up and down the west coast

 **chl03k:** oh dude!

 **chl03k:** totally

 **chl03k:** like just grab a fuckin rv and go?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** yeah i’d totally do that

 **chl03k:** cruising down to the big sur and beyond

 **chl03k:** we could hit up sacramento, san fran, LA

 **chl03k:** could even head up to vegas

 **chl03k:** dude

 **chl03k:** we could totally get hitched for like $50

 **chl03k:** in one of them drive thru elvis marriage thingies

 **maxi:** haha fat chance

 **chl03k:** aww c’mon dude

 **chl03k:** you have to get hitched when you’re in vegas

 **maxi:** right

 **chl03k:** could head to colorado from there, buy up legal weed

 **maxi:** literal one track mind

 **chl03k:** hey

 **chl03k:** i’m just sayin its an opportunity

**...chat has been idle for 15 minutes…**

**chl03k:** but anyway

 **chl03k:** all of that would be cool

 **maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** so how are you feelin now?

 **maxi:** better

 **maxi:** whatever that stupid anxious feeling was is gone

 **maxi: s** o thats nice

 **chl03k:** good

 **chl03k:** you should get some sleep

 **chl03k:** im gonna go hit the sack myself

 **maxi:** yeah

 **maxi:** thanks for that

 **chl03k:** don’t mention it

 **chl03k:** friends help friends yaddayadda

 **chl03k:** insert your usual spiel

 **maxi:** yeah haha

 **maxi:** friends

 **maxi:** right

 **maxi:** i’ll talk to you soon i guess

 **chl03k:** yeah, stop worryin about shit max

 **chl03k:** just ask your crush out dude

 **maxi:** omfg

 **maxi:** yeah im going to sleep before you go on a tangent

 **chl03k:** aight

 **chl03k:** sleep well

 **maxi:** take care ^^/


	25. excitement doesn't last

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hey

 **maxi:** sorry about last time

 **maxi:** it was dumb of me to wake you up in the middle of the night

 **chl03k:** omg

 **chl03k:** will you just let it go

 **chl03k:** i told you multiple times that i wasn’t asleep!!!

 **chl03k:** i was sketchin and shit

 **maxi:** still

 **chl03k:** no, don’t ‘still’ me

 **chl03k:** get over it max

 **chl03k:** we had a talk at 3am because we’re both idiots who don’t have regular sleeping patterns

 **chl03k:** oh well

 **maxi:** i guess

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** at least we talked about random shit and listened to music

 **chl03k:** like getting hitched in vegas for $50 when we swing by there during our rv roadtrip

 **maxi:** omgg

 **maxi:** not happening

 **maxi:** told you already

 **chl03k:** you keep kiddin yourself

 **chl03k:** im both taller _and_ stronger

 **chl03k:** your little twig arms wouldn’t be able to stop me from carryin u to the altar

 **maxi:** totally not happening

 **chl03k:** keep

 **chl03k:** kidding

 **chl03k:** yourself

 **maxi:** ._.

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright, enough of that

 **chl03k:** how have you been since the last time we talked

 **maxi:** okay

 **maxi:** school is getting along fine now that the christmas stuff is dying away

 **chl03k:** yeah same here

 **chl03k:** between school, talking to you, hanging out with rach and makin this comic

 **chl03k:** i’ve been busy as fuck

 **chl03k:** its kinda nice, being busy for once

**...chat has been idle for 12 minutes…**

**maxi:** you and rachel have been hanging out?

 **maxi:** thats awesome to hear

 **chl03k:** yeah just

 **chl03k:** talking and messing about in random places

 **chl03k:** we went to the local skate park a few times, i hit the ramps and she watched

 **chl03k:** we talked a bit whilst i did it

 **chl03k:** it was nice

 **maxi:** sounds nice

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** what about you?

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** you know

 **maxi:** just the usual

 **chl03k:** as in?

 **maxi:** taking pictures, observing the world and stuff

 **maxi:** boring stuff

 **chl03k:** everyone has their thing

 **chl03k:** you may think it sounds boring to others but you probably like it, right?

 **maxi:** yeah

 **chl03k:** then it probably ain’t boring

 **chl03k:** i’d imagine you could see some unexpected things just

 **chl03k:** standing by and watching everything

 **maxi:** yeah i suppose

 **maxi:** i mostly just zone out and lose myself in my head

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** see?

 **chl03k:** you don’t even need weed to get zoned out

 **maxi:** haha when you put it like that

 **maxi:** sure

 **chl03k:** don’t eat weed kids

 **maxi:** i’m not sure that’s how it works

 **chl03k:** have you ever tried it?

 **maxi:** no

 **chl03k:** then don’t tell me how to consume my drugs

 **chl03k:** tyvm

 **maxi:** haha okay

 **chl03k:** you can put that shit in brownies and its amazeballs

 **chl03k:** i’ve tried it once but i left the brownies in the oven for too long so

 **chl03k:** i didn’t try baking weed brownies again

 **chl03k:** sadly

 **maxi:** aww

 **chl03k:** thats fine though because im cutting back on weed and cigs and shit

 **chl03k:** don’t really want lung cancer before i hit 30

 **maxi:** thats good ^^

 **chl03k:** it helped when i needed to destress and just relax after dad died

 **chl03k:** but now i got you to confide in and talk to

 **chl03k:** you’re like a natural destresser

 **maxi:** uh

 **maxi:** thanks, i guess?

 **maxi:** haha

 **chl03k:** thats right

 **chl03k:** you best be thankin me

 **chl03k:** yo hold up rach is callin

**...chat has been idle for 26 minutes…**

**chl03k:** aight am back

**...chat has been idle for 20 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hellloooo max?

**...chat has been idle for 10 minutes…**

**maxi:** hihi

 **maxi:** sorry i was downstairs helping my parents

 **maxi:** what did rachel want?

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** wanted to hang out later

 **chl03k:** as in

 **chl03k:** after 11pm later

 **chl03k:** for some reason, so god knows what she’s planning

 **maxi:** after 11pm?

 **maxi:** thats awfully late to be hanging out

 **chl03k:** yeah but like whatever

 **chl03k:** i probably won’t have much to do with your hipster ass asleep

 **maxi:** excuse me

 **maxi:** i stay up to _at least_ 1am when talking to you

 **maxi:** even later when we watch a movie

 **chl03k:** blahblahblah

 **chl03k:** details

 **chl03k:** you have school tomorrow though

 **maxi:** so do you!!!

 **chl03k:** _details_

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**maxi:** so are you gonna go?

 **chl03k:** sure

 **maxi:** oh

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** can i ask you something?

 **chl03k:** shoot

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** is rachel your crush?

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** i thought we were over crushes?

 **chl03k:** what brought this up

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** just asking

 **maxi:** curious and stuff

 **maxi:** sorry

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** well

 **chl03k:** no she isn’t max

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** how come?

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** ugh

 **chl03k:** i don’t know

 **chl03k:** listen

 **chl03k:** rachel is beautiful

 **chl03k:** she’s smart, cute, our chemistry is amazing

 **chl03k:** i really like her

 **chl03k:** but as a friend

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** she’s not strictly gay, kinda like me

 **chl03k:** but then again, neither am i really

 **chl03k:** im just

 **chl03k:** idk

 **chl03k:** i love who i want, regardless of gender and shit

 **maxi:** oh

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** and i love her as a friend

 **chl03k:** so does she

 **chl03k:** and thats literally it

 **maxi:** sorry

 **chl03k:** dude, its fine

 **chl03k:** me and rachel wouldn’t work out either, no way

 **chl03k:** i mean like

 **chl03k:** rachel is all about excitement, she’s full of life y’know

 **chl03k:** she pulls you along to everything, makes you participate in stuff, brings out your confidence or w/e

 **chl03k:** but excitement doesn’t last forever

 **chl03k:** if we dated then it’d be cool, sure

 **chl03k:** but for how long?

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** imagine us in college

 **chl03k:** she can’t be held down, even though sure - she’s a 4.0 gpa student

 **chl03k:** but long term? no way

 **chl03k:** maybe years in the future, sure - when she stops being so high on life

 **chl03k:** but i can’t just

 **chl03k:** live in excitement all the time

 **chl03k:** its addicting, yeah, but its not for me

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** oh

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** i

 **chl03k:** i want a stable relationship

 **chl03k:** like

 **chl03k:** not based on excitement but rather

 **chl03k:** fuck idk

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** listen can we just

 **chl03k:** drop this?

 **chl03k:** thanks

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** of course

 **maxi:** im sorry i shouldn’t have brought it up

 **maxi:** im an idiot

 **chl03k:** we’re both idiots so whatever

 **chl03k:** im glad we’re over that anyway

 **chl03k:** so you can stop being jealous

 **maxi:** im not jealous

 **chl03k:** uh huh dude

 **maxi:** omfg

 **maxi:** you are so intolerable sometimes

 **chl03k:** is that why we’re still best friends??

 **maxi:** omfgggg

 **chl03k:** thats right

 **chl03k:** anyway

 **chl03k:** alright lets do somethin to forget about this awkward bullshit

 **chl03k:** how about a movie

 **maxi:** don’t you have to go hang out with rachel

 **chl03k:** did i not say it was at 11pm??

 **chl03k:** its only like 3pm now dude

 **chl03k:** chill

 **maxi:** okay ^^

 **chl03k:** alright sweet

 **maxi:** ill pick the movie

 **chl03k:** oh wtf

 **chl03k:** you always choose crappy romantic sappy crap

 **chl03k:** ughhhh

 **maxi:** well im sorry

 **maxi:** but you always choose horror movies

 **maxi:** which i hate

 **chl03k:** exactly!!

 **chl03k:** im helping you get over your fear of fictional monsters

 **maxi:** not helping

 **chl03k:** pshh

 **chl03k:** whatever

 **chl03k:** what sappy movie are we watching today then

 **maxi:** i haven’t picked it yet!!

 **chl03k:** HURRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew that was a lot of gay
> 
> HAHA you thought max or chloe would confess - NOT SO FAST


	26. tats, grungy threads

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** never allowin u to pick movies again

**chl03k:** period

**chl03k:** no more

**maxi:** wtf

**chl03k:** nO MORE

**maxi:** didn’t you like it??

**chl03k:** i hate goopy movies

**chl03k:** ya big 

**chl03k:** goop

**maxi:** hasn’t stopped you from watching goopy movies before :3

**maxi:** you even said yourself it would probably be sappy

**maxi:** and you watched it anyway??

**chl03k:** nEvEr AgAiN

**maxi:** i bet you cried

**chl03k:** I DO NOT CRY

**maxi:** :3333

**maxi:** :3333333

**chl03k:** stop 

**chl03k:** leaving

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** :(

**chl03k:** am back

**maxi:** you were never gone

**chl03k:** yh u right

**chl03k:** tbf i was just waiting on ur sad emoji

**maxi:** asshole

**chl03k:** nerd

**maxi:** dork

**chl03k:** hipster

**maxi:** punk

**chl03k:** a

**chl03k:** ah well

**chl03k:** u SEE

**chl03k:** i AM a punk yes

**maxi:** ughhh

**maxi:** shutup

**maxi:** how are you

**chl03k:** good

**chl03k:** u?

**maxi:** good

**chl03k:** enlightening conversation

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** what did you and rachel do?

**maxi:** if you like

**maxi:** don’t mind me asking

**chl03k:** oh nothing much

**chl03k:** making out

**chl03k:** bangin under the moonlight

**chl03k:** u know

**chl03k:** stuff

**maxi:** oh

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hellooo

**chl03k:** u know i was just like

**chl03k:** jokin right lmao

**maxi:** you never know

**chl03k:** grgraghghaghgh

**chl03k:** i already told u rachel is nice and beautiful but just

**chl03k:** not for me

**chl03k:** i have my eye on someone else

**chl03k:** at the rate u been been replyin when rachel is mentioned tho

**chl03k:** u would think im ur crush or somethin

**maxi:** fat chance

**chl03k:** ouch

**chl03k:** my punk heart

**maxi:** lol

**chl03k:** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dont kno maaaax

**chl03k:** im kinda fuckin hot

**maxi:** oh really

**chl03k:** ugh yea

**chl03k:** i work out

**chl03k:** i have a tattoo

**maxi:** correction: you don’t have a tattoo

**chl03k:** oh yeaa??

**maxi:** pics for proof

**chl03k:** see, what did i say? now ur askin for nudes AGAIN

**maxi:** fucking

**maxi:** i fucking hate you

**chl03k:** ya love me really tho

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** not having this conversation

**chl03k:** ill figure u out yet, mad max

**maxi:** shush

**maxi:** now real talk

**maxi:** what did you and rachel do?

**chl03k:** ooo bossy

**chl03k:** i like my girls bossy

**maxi:** CHLOE

**chl03k:** yess

**maxi:** talk

**chl03k:** fINE

**chl03k:** nothing really

**chl03k:** we just hung out, listened to music

**chl03k:** talked, smoked a bit

**maxi:** i thought you stopped smoking

**chl03k:** im trying to stop smoking yes

**chl03k:** but it was like…

**chl03k:** my first joint in ages sooo

**chl03k:** can’t be that bad

**maxi:** uh huh

**chl03k:** sorry mom

**maxi:** shut up

**chl03k:** my ur a bit growly today, huh

**maxi:** aaaaaanything else you did?

**chl03k:** jeeeeez

**chl03k:** no

**chl03k:** we smoked, drank a bit, talked a bit

**chl03k:** then i pced out

**chl03k:** speakin of rachel tho

**chl03k:** she was kinda interested in u

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** me???

**chl03k:** yh

**chl03k:** i told her a bit about u

**chl03k:** and she was asking me stuff

**maxi:** oh

**chl03k:** mb i’ll bring her here one day

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** that would be

**maxi:** cool

**maxi:** i guess

**chl03k:** u sound thrilled

**maxi:** do i

**chl03k:** max u r like

**chl03k:** really oblivious sometimes

**chl03k:** its cute

**maxi:** shut up

**chl03k:** aye aye capn

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** so…

**maxi:** thats it?

**chl03k:** yh

**chl03k:** told u that i just kinda… 

**chl03k:** look me and rach are friends

**chl03k:** no we’re not fuck buddies

**chl03k:** no we’re not girlfriends

**chl03k:** just friends

**chl03k:** do i have to say this every day now?

**maxi:** sorry

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** nah its cool

**chl03k:** should be me sayin sorry

**chl03k:** just got

**chl03k:** carried away s’all

**maxi:** okay

**chl03k:** anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys

**chl03k:** lets drop the topic of rachel and talk bidniss

**maxi:** bidniss

**chl03k:** bidniss

**maxi:** ok??

**maxi:** what do you mean

**chl03k:** this crush of urs

**maxi:** chloe no

**chl03k:** she a skater right

**chl03k:** she got any tats?

**chl03k:** she wear torn up grungy threads?

**maxi:** chloe NO

**chl03k:** mhmmm

**chl03k:** i knew it

**chl03k:** okay but

**chl03k:** how good is she really on a skateboard?

**chl03k:** does it get u worked up?

**maxi:** CHLOE

**maxi:** this is not

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** aight am gonna need a picture of ur face to see just how red u got

**chl03k:** this is great

**maxi:** you are not getting a picture of anything

**maxi:** i am

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** hahaha

**chl03k:** this is just

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** just…?

**chl03k:** hold up

**chl03k:** ugh stepfuhrer is home

**chl03k:** look i gotta talk some shit to him so ill be like

**chl03k:** back in a few k?

**maxi:** k

**...chat has been idle for 47 minutes…**

**@chl03k has timed out.**

**maxi:** oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five chapter update again


	27. get u laid

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** hey

**chl03k:** hi

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** everything okay chloe?

**maxi:** you weren’t around for like… 3 weeks

**chl03k:** yeah its cool

**chl03k:** just got a busy school schedule

**chl03k:** yea

**chl03k:** wanted to concentrate a bit

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** right

**maxi:** how did your talk with uhm

**maxi:** your stepdad go

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**maxi:** sorry im being nosy again

**maxi:** ugh ignore me

**chl03k:** no its cool

**chl03k:** sry i was just smoking

**maxi:** oh

**chl03k:** dont worry its like my first joint in a few weeks

**chl03k:** i just needed it to relax a bit

**chl03k:** everything has just kinda been going to shit around here

**chl03k:** fucking stepfuck

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** did you two argue

**chl03k:** yeah something like that

**chl03k:** i was telling him that some of my shit and my dads shit was missing from the garage

**chl03k:** he told me he threw it away because it was junk

**chl03k:** so i got mad

**chl03k:** things tumbled down and 

**chl03k:** yeah

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** wow 

**maxi:** im sorry

**chl03k:** nah its cool

**chl03k:** i’m used to it

**chl03k:** whatever

**chl03k:** i’m surprised at myself for not even breaking anything like i usually do

**chl03k:** last time i broke a bunch of framed pictures of stepdick and mom

**chl03k:** this time i didn’t get the urge to do it, idk why

**maxi:** oh

**chl03k:** i feel a bit better now, been bunking with rachel in her dorm room

**chl03k:** so its g

**maxi:** oh right

**maxi:** thats good

**maxi:** maybe you need a bit of space between yourself and your stepdad

**...chat has been idle for 8 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yeah

**chl03k:** space

**chl03k:** ideally a few states of space, ideally across the fucking country

**chl03k:** ideally across the fucking world where that fuck can’t tell me to do shit

**chl03k:** and i don’t have to see his face or his creepy pornstashe

**chl03k:** did i ever tell u about that?

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** no?

**chl03k:** dude has a straight up pornstashe, borderin on lookin like fuckin hitler

**chl03k:** he’s such a stuck up prick thinking he can heavy hand me into shit

**chl03k:** ugh

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** uhm, maybe you should take a bit of a break if you want?

**maxi:** where are you now?

**chl03k:** rachel’s dorm room

**chl03k:** but nah, its cool - talking to u helps a lot

**chl03k:** so thanks for putting up with my ass

**chl03k:** again

**chl03k:** yadda yadda i ain’t gonna give u the rest of the spiel because u know it

**maxi:** chloe its okay

**maxi:** i’m always willing to listen

**maxi:** you know that

**chl03k:** yea

**...chat has been idle for 12 minutes…**

**chl03k:** ugh, anyway

**chl03k:** i’m done with my joint and i feel like talking stupid shit

**chl03k:** first up - ur crush

**maxi:** omg

**chl03k:** i need more deeeets

**chl03k:** MORE

**chl03k:** what colour hair she got

**chl03k:** does she dye it

**chl03k:** i bet she dyes it

**maxi:** ah

**maxi:** ahhhhhhhhh

**chl03k:** oh yeah she dyes it

**chl03k:** aight but what colour

**maxi:** that would be giving too much info

**chl03k:** lame

**chl03k:** LAMEEEEEEEE

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** MAAX

**chl03k:** MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**chl03k:** don’t be lame

**maxi:** blue

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** omg

**chl03k:** dude, blue hair?

**chl03k:** is it like a strip or like mine?

**maxi:** like yours

**chl03k:** dude

**chl03k:** DUDE

**chl03k:** holy shit u go and talk to her rn

**chl03k:** i guarantee

**chl03k:** _guarantee_

**chl03k:** she’ll check you out

**chl03k:** then u know she gay

**maxi:** chloe no

**chl03k:** duddddddddddeee

**chl03k:** dudeee

**maxi:** cHLOE

**chl03k:** max if u don’t do this then i’ll look at the facebook profiles of every girl in seattle

**chl03k:** and i’ll find her

**chl03k:** and message her and tell her about u

**maxi:** …

**maxi:** chloe seattle has a lot of people

**chl03k:** i have a lot of time

**maxi:** i don’t think it would be well used

**chl03k:** that’s what U think

**maxi:** how about you use that time making your comic

**maxi:** it would be better spent

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** maybe

**chl03k:** but i think ur tryna worm ur way out

**maxi:** yeah maybe

**maxi:** but it’ll still be time better spent

**maxi:** you don’t need to care about my crushes

**chl03k:** max i’m gonna get you laid

**maxi:** chlOE

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** i will get u laid max, watch me

**maxi:** no

**chl03k:** nope, too late

**chl03k:** oh shit

**chl03k:** rach is back, we gonna go hang out a bit 

**chl03k:** i’ll catch u soon grrl

**chl03k:** promise i won’t take three decades to go online again

**maxi:** okay

**maxi:** have fun!


	28. first issue

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** heeeeeeeyloooooooooooooooooooo

**chl03k:** maximuuuuuuuus

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** hi?

**chl03k:** lame

**chl03k:** always so lame

**maxi:** oh okay

**maxi:** i mean i guess i could just go back to doing homework

**chl03k:** NO

**chl03k:** stop right there, criminal scum

**chl03k:** don’t u  _ dare _ abandon me

**maxi:** or what

**chl03k:** there’ll be grave consequences

**chl03k:** u watch

**maxi:** yawn

**chl03k:** RUDE

**chl03k:** u need to be intimidated

**chl03k:** i have a tattoo and look like a punk!

**chl03k:** raaaaaaaawr

**maxi:** so scary

**maxi:** also you don’t have a tattoo yet stop acting like you do

**maxi:** :)

**chl03k:** i will 

**chl03k:** kill

**chl03k:** but hey speaking of the tattoo

**chl03k:** guess who has the cash to get the tattoo gurlll

**maxi:** oh shit!

**maxi:** thats awesome!

**chl03k:** uh yeah it is!

**chl03k:** i’m gonna meet the dude doing it next weekend

**chl03k:** and get the ball rolling from there

**maxi:** sweet

**chl03k:** fuck yea

**chl03k:** once i get it u will  _ have _ to be intimidated

**maxi:** once you get it

**maxi:** until then you don’t scare me

**chl03k:** uh huh

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** how are things doing otherwise?

**maxi:** apart from the tattoo

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** its better

**chl03k:** i guess

**chl03k:** stepdouche has been keeping a large radius away from me

**chl03k:** so thats nice i guess

**chl03k:** i have a feeling mom might’ve finally done somethin and chewed him out

**chl03k:** idk

**chl03k:** haven’t read or replied to any texts from her yet

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** maybe you should?

**maxi:** just a suggestion but maybe she’s trying to like

**maxi:** mend relations?

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yh maybe

**chl03k:** idk

**chl03k:** like i said a few months ago its a bit…

**chl03k:** weird between us

**chl03k:** i want to trust her but yea

**chl03k:** she’s responsible for stepdick moving in and thats no bueno

**maxi:** still

**maxi:** doesn’t hurt to try, right?

**maxi:** maybe she doesn’t know how to approach you either so

**maxi:** idk?

**maxi:** just giving some advice, you don’t have to listen to me

**chl03k:** no, no

**chl03k:** its cool max

**chl03k:** i always appreciate it

**chl03k:** i’ll see what i can do i guess

**chl03k:** but i doubt anything will happen

**maxi:** doesn’t hurt to try like i said

**chl03k:** yea

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** how are things at school?

**maxi:** im kinda overloaded with hw myself ugh

**chl03k:** oh its g

**chl03k:** mostly

**chl03k:** i kinda improved on… a lot of things

**maxi:** thats good

**chl03k:** yea

**chl03k:** surprisingly my gp is rising so thats like

**chl03k:** cool

**chl03k:** whatever free time i have i either spend talking with u, hanging out with rachel or doin my comic thing

**maxi:** oh?

**maxi:** how is it coming along

**chl03k:** ...i may or may not have done the draft for most of the first issue

**chl03k:** its rough and mostly sketches and i’m not that good on dialogue but yea

**maxi:** ...when am i getting a preview

**maxi:** :3

**chl03k:** uh never?

**chl03k:** dude i can’t give out my work what if u steal it

**chl03k:** huh?

**maxi:** :c

**chl03k:** ok maybe

**chl03k:** let me finish it first tho

**maxi:** sweeeeeeeet

**maxi:** its gonna be awesome i bet

**chl03k:** yeayea

**chl03k:** suck up some more

**maxi:** not sucking up

**chl03k:** coulda fooled me

**maxi:** >:C

**chl03k:** emojis max

**chl03k:** ur strayin to the dark side again

**maxi:** ><

**chl03k:** PUSHIN IT GIRL

**maxi:** :o

**...chat has been idle for 13 minutes…**

**maxi:** :(

**chl03k:** yh u stop

**maxi:** sorry

**chl03k:** alright real talk

**chl03k:** its kinda cute

**chl03k:** the emojis i mean

**maxi:** i knew it

**chl03k:** yhyh

**maxi:** i’m gonna keep using them everyday, all day

**maxi:** and you  _ will _ bend the knee

**chl03k:** bossy max

**chl03k:** i like

**maxi:** NO

**chl03k:** haha

**chl03k:** totally blushing again

**chl03k:** u get way 2 flustered

**maxi:** not flustered or blushing no im not SHUT UP

**chl03k:** uh huuuuuuuh

**chl03k:** hey

**chl03k:** hey

**chl03k:** hey

**maxi:** what??

**chl03k:** hey did u ask that girl out yet

**maxi:** chloee

**chl03k:** LAME

**chl03k:** i ain’t gonna give up

**chl03k:** not until u send me a picture of u and her together

**maxi:** that’s not happening

**chl03k:** oof

**chl03k:** man we sure have turned these chats into something huh

**chl03k:** hehe

**maxi:** ugh

**chl03k:** hahaha

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright

**chl03k:** fuck it

**chl03k:** prepare urself

**maxi:** huh??

**chl03k:** i’m showin u these rough sketches

**chl03k:** excuse the shitty dialogue and everythin else

**maxi:** sweet!!


	29. 3 days

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** hi

**chl03k:** STOP

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** hi

**chl03k:** WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME

**chl03k:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

**maxi:** hi

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** u done?

**maxi:** hi

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** okay i’m done

**chl03k:** thank god

**maxi:** :c

**maxi:** sorry

**chl03k:** better be gurl

**chl03k:** oh hey

**chl03k:** btw thanks for the dialogue help

**chl03k:** it's actually pretty good to have another set of eyes look everythin over

**maxi:** ^.^

**maxi:** it was awesome chloe, seriously

**maxi:** i loved it

**chl03k:** thanks

**chl03k:** ugh… guess i gotta now finish this whole thing huh

**maxi:** yasss

**maxi:** its so good chloe

**chl03k:** thanks to u tho

**maxi:** all i did was correct a bit of dialogue and change it here and there

**chl03k:** yh thats huge help

**chl03k:** i’m miserable with that stuff

**chl03k:** if i ever strike it big with this shit then ur my editor

**chl03k:** no questions

**chl03k:** u will be my editor

**maxi:** you’re gonna strike it big

**maxi:** i know it

**maxi:** but you probably want someone professional  ><

**chl03k:** fuck that

**chl03k:** i’d rather get someone i know

**maxi:** okay

**maxi:** i guess

**maxi:** i still suck  ><

**chl03k:** do not

**maxi:** oh wait!!!

**maxi:** this reminds me

**chl03k:** huh?

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** right

**maxi:** so you like… want to get out there a bit, yeah?

**chl03k:** uh… i guess?

**chl03k:** only u and rach really know about my work rn

**maxi:** how about you do commissions?

**maxi:** and like… post your stuff on the internet?

**maxi:** thats soooo much exposure

**chl03k:** idk…

**maxi:** chloe c’moooon

**maxi:** your work is amazing

**maxi:** you’ll definitely get people wanting your stuff

**chl03k:** eh

**chl03k:** i’ll consider it i guess

**chl03k:** getting some spare cash for my broke ass might be nice

**maxi:** yayy

**maxi:** seriously it’ll be so good for you

**chl03k:** yeah

**chl03k:** maybe

**maxi:** no chloe it  _ will _ be good 

**chl03k:** okay

**chl03k:** fine i’ll… see about it

**maxi:** yayyyyyyy

**maxi:** i can help you with everything

**maxi:** i’ve been doing a bit of research into it all

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** seriously dude?

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** yes

**chl03k:** thats

**chl03k:** wow

**chl03k:** thanks?

**chl03k:** dude thats just…

**maxi:** no worries ^^

**maxi:** i had spare time and i wanted to help

**chl03k:** max, u r like…

**chl03k:** the best

**chl03k:** seriously

**maxi:** its np

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** now that i think about it

**chl03k:** if i actually get these commissions and stuff… i might pay off the debt for my tattoo quicker

**chl03k:** its nearly done too

**chl03k:** thats actually

**chl03k:** damn

**maxi:** see??

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** u r like… a fountain of good ideas max

**chl03k:** fucking awesome

**maxi:** ehh

**maxi:** i have spare time and just look for random stuff

**maxi:** and figured it would help you

**chl03k:** uh no

**chl03k:** u r just fucking awesome

**chl03k:** can’t tell me otherwise

**chl03k:** thanks again

**maxi:** :)

**...chat has been idle for 11 minutes…**

**maxi:** uhm you know what i just realised?

**maxi:** we never uh

**maxi:** shared birthdays

**chl03k:** oh shit

**chl03k:** u right

**maxi:** im sep 21

**chl03k:** march 11

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** MARCH 11??

**maxi:** THATS LIKE 

**maxi:** 3 DAYS AWAY

**maxi:** CHLOE

**chl03k:** is it?

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** i never even realised

**chl03k:** never really bothered with it

**maxi:** whaaat

**chl03k:** uh yeah

**chl03k:** i mean nobody really cared it was my birthday so like…

**chl03k:** yea

**maxi:** i care chloe

**maxi:** i’m totally getting you a birthday present

**chl03k:** nah don’t bother

**maxi:** we got each other christmas presents

**maxi:** birthdays are a MUST

**chl03k:** ugh

**chl03k:** right fine

**chl03k:** just don’t go out of ur way

**maxi:** don’t worry i won’t

**maxi:** it’ll probably be lame…

**chl03k:** i’d rather get a lame present from u than a good present from anyone else

**chl03k:** srsly

**chl03k:** thanks for this shit max

**maxi:** its cool

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright

**chl03k:** enough of this talk

**chl03k:** time to treat u to a sweet movie

**maxi:** oh no

**chl03k:** don’t oh no me maxine

**chl03k:** i gotta thank u for all this and we’re watchin a movie

**chl03k:** its my birthday in 3 days this is my first gift from u 2 me

**maxi:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**maxi:** fineeee

**chl03k:** yess

**chl03k:** u wait a second i’ll set everythin up

**maxi:** kkkkkk


	30. a song (its lame)

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** hey grrl

 **chl03k:** whass goooood

 **maxi:** hi!

 **maxi:** happy birthday!!

 **chl03k:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **chl03k:** u had to remind me

 **maxi:** yes i did :3

 **maxi:** i got your presentsss

 **chl03k:** presents, max?

 **chl03k:** too much dude

 **chl03k:** one thing would be fine

 **maxi:** presentssss

 **maxi:** PRESENTSSSSSSS

 **chl03k:** alright, gimme

 **maxi:** nu-uh

 **chl03k:** fine, u want me to give u a kiss for them?

 **maxi:** uH WHAT

 **maxi:** nooooooo

 **maxi:** noo no

 **maxi:** they come at the end

 **maxi:** no kisses

 **chl03k:** damn

 **chl03k:** okay

 **maxi:** first you talk

 **chl03k:** about what?

 **maxi:** your tattoo duhhh!

 **chl03k:** oh

 **chl03k:** yeah its cool!

 **maxi:** okay but that’s not a picture of it

 **chl03k:** oh here we go again

 **chl03k:** asking for my nudes

 **maxi:** nOOOOOOO

 **maxi:** CHLOE

 **maxi:** stop making this about nudes

 **maxi:** i don’t want nudess

 **maxi:** aghhh

 **chl03k:** mhm

 **chl03k:** fine okay i’ll show u a pic

 **chl03k:** ...after i get my presents

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** well, it seems we have come to an impasse

 **chl03k:** indeed

 **maxi:** i won’t budge

 **chl03k:** neither will i

 **maxi:** but you promised to show me the finished thing

 **maxi:** chloeeeeee

 **chl03k:** did i?

 **chl03k:** sorry, i don’t recall

 **maxi:** chloee

 **maxi:** chloe

 **maxi:** alright, fine - guess i’ll just…

 **maxi:** throw all these presents away

 **maxi:** all the hard work i put into them

 **maxi:** maybe some other chloe will appreciate it

 **chl03k:** hmm

 **chl03k:** hmmm

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright

 **chl03k:** how about

 **chl03k:** we talk for a bit

 **chl03k:** catch up on the last 3 days

 **chl03k:** talk about my tattoo

 **chl03k:** then we exchange everything at the end

 **maxi:** ...fine

 **maxi:** okay so before we get too into it

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** how was the tattoo stuff? with the needles and the gun

 **maxi:** did it hurt?

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** pshh nah

 **chl03k:** it’s cool, the dude who did my piece was really friendly

 **chl03k:** we liked the same stuff in terms of music so we talked a lot

 **chl03k:** that basically distracted me, but i did feel some pain the entire time

 **chl03k:** otherwise it was whatever

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** im kinda squeamish about needles so…

 **maxi:** don’t think i’d survive a full sleeve at once

 **chl03k:** oh it wasn’t all at once, i told u this already

 **chl03k:** first came linework, then colour, then shading

 **chl03k:** it was 3 sessions, different days

 **maxi:** oooh yeah

 **chl03k:** u could get something small for starters, like something on the inside of ur wrist

 **maxi:** idk about tattoos

 **maxi:** maybe one day just not… now

 **chl03k:** hey its cool

 **chl03k:** u don’t need tats to look hella cool

 **maxi:** i look lame

 **chl03k:** don’t u get me started again

 **maxi:** ><

**...chat has been idle for 8 minutes...**

**chl03k:** but yea its really fucking cool

 **maxi:** awesome

 **maxi:** uhm

 **maxi:** did your mom talk about it at all

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hahaha

 **chl03k:** don’t get me started dudeeeee

 **chl03k:** she chewed my ear off but that was about it, i didn’t even like…

 **chl03k:** shout back or anything

 **chl03k:** so that was nice

 **maxi:** wowser

 **chl03k:** she even said it looked good afterwards

 **maxi:** haha really

 **chl03k:** yea

 **chl03k:** tbf it kinda felt like…

 **chl03k:** she was a bit different? idk, didn’t seem so…

 **chl03k:** idk

 **chl03k:** she kinda behaved like i remembered her before my dad… yea

 **maxi:** did you and her talk…?

 **chl03k:** yeah, after i read her messages and stuff

 **chl03k:** we talked a bit and came to an agreement to just

 **chl03k:** not be at each other's throats

 **chl03k:** worked so far

 **maxi:** thats great chloe

 **maxi:** ^^

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yeah its nice

 **chl03k:** alright

 **chl03k:** confession time

 **maxi:** uh

 **maxi:** okay?

 **chl03k:** crush talk

 **maxi:** oh no

 **maxi:** OH NOOOOO

 **chl03k:** shut up it’s my birthday

 **chl03k:** crush talk

 **maxi:** chloe

 **chl03k:** shut up

 **chl03k:** im gonna talk about mine

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** okay

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright so

 **chl03k:** i’ve been talking to her

 **chl03k:** quite regularly in fact

 **maxi:** oh?

 **chl03k:** yeah

 **chl03k:** she’s kinda oblivious

 **chl03k:** she’s actually very oblivious

 **maxi:** okay

 **chl03k:** and like…

 **chl03k:** ugh i’ve just been thinking…

 **chl03k:** max?

**...chat has been idle for 9 minutes…**

**maxi:** uh yeah?

 **chl03k:** uh

 **chl03k:** will you uh

 **chl03k:** how should i

 **chl03k:** fuck

**...chat has been idle for a minute...**

**chl03k:** how do i go about asking her out or something

 **maxi:** …

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** chloe im not like

 **maxi:** somebody you should be asking

 **chl03k:** c’mon dude

 **maxi:** chloe i’ve never dated anyone so

 **maxi:** im literally useless

 **chl03k:** ugh

 **chl03k:** tbf i think she’s like

 **chl03k:** crushing on somebody else so

 **maxi:** well

 **maxi:** i could be cliche and say to follow your heart?

 **chl03k:** yeah i guess

 **chl03k:** i’m just like

 **chl03k:** idk

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright i think i’m gonna stew on that a little bit

 **chl03k:** then uh

 **chl03k:** when i’m ready i’ll ask her out

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** thats good

 **chl03k:** yea

**…chat has been idle for 8 minutes…**

**maxi:** so

 **maxi:** how about presents?

 **chl03k:** sure

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** okay so

 **maxi:** i got you like… two seperate presents

 **maxi:** and i’ll go right ahead and say that one of them is super lame

 **maxi:** so is the other one tbh

 **chl03k:** dude i get presents from u

 **chl03k:** ain’t lame at all

 **chl03k:** now c’mon giiiiiirrrl!!!!!!

 **maxi:** so the first is just… some polaroids and stuff i took around seattle again

 **maxi:** different places though

 **chl03k:** oh sweet!!!

 **maxi:** its lame

 **chl03k:** dude i got polaroids for christmas and i fucking loved them

 **chl03k:** though yea they weren’t the real thing since it was scanned

 **chl03k:** didn’t stop me from printing that shit off

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** right

 **maxi:** uhm glad you liked it :)

 **maxi:** anyway

 **chl03k:** present n.2??

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** i uh

 **maxi:** recorded a song for you

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**chl03k:** what

 **chl03k:** u recorded a song

 **chl03k:** for me?

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** yeah?

 **maxi:** uh

 **maxi:** that’s not like

 **maxi:** bad right?

 **maxi:** its super lame though

 **chl03k:** max u stop right there

 **chl03k:** right _fucking_ there

 **chl03k:** u recorded a song

 **chl03k:** for me

 **chl03k:** thats not lame

 **chl03k:** that is _NOT_ lame

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** its just me singing happy birthday

 **maxi:** and playing some guitar

 **chl03k:** dude i should just fuckin swoon over right now

 **chl03k:** marry me

 **chl03k:** go out with me already girl

 **chl03k:** holy shit

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** haha

 **maxi:** i’ll uh

 **maxi:** send it over in a second, its kinda an amateur thing i recorded with my phone

 **chl03k:** that is just amazeballs

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**chl03k:** k change of plans

 **chl03k:** i’m gonna give u my address

 **maxi:** uh what

 **chl03k:** u heard me

 **chl03k:** u gonna send me all the polaroids u took for me

 **chl03k:** and a copy of that video too

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** oh yeah i can do that

 **maxi:** sure ^^

 **chl03k:** okay good

 **chl03k:** holy shit max

 **chl03k:** this is like the best fucking present ever

 **maxi:** really?

 **chl03k:** i swear if u say it’s lame one more time

 **maxi:** oh

 **maxi:** okay ><

 **chl03k:** anyway, let me take a picture of this badass tattoo i got right here

 **chl03k:** and give u my address

 **chl03k:** then we’re watching a movie

 **maxi:** sure!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i have a regular update schedule
> 
> more soon


	31. coconut bites

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hi

**maxi:** :)

**chl03k:** nom

**chl03k:** nom

**chl03k:** nom

**chl03k:** max these fuckin

**chl03k:** coconut bites dude

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** did you get my package??

**chl03k:** uh yeah dude??

**chl03k:** holy fuck balls

**maxi:** i made them myself  ><

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** U MADE THESE YOURSELF??

**maxi:** yeah 

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**chl03k:** duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude

**chl03k:** all these fuckin polaroids

**chl03k:** this sweet ass video of u singin

**chl03k:** this bomb-ass letter u included too

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** gurl u r fuckin

**chl03k:** pERFECT

**maxi:** glad you like everything :)

**chl03k:** u went like

**chl03k:** above and beyond

**chl03k:** jeez

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** nom nom

**chl03k:** right u gonna have to like

**chl03k:** send me these packages FILLED with these coconut bites

**chl03k:** every week

**maxi:** thats a lot

**maxi:** idk about that chloe

**chl03k:** mAAAAAx

**chl03k:** ill pay

**maxi:** i don’t need you to pay chloe

**chl03k:** in nudes

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** omfg

**maxi:** NO CHLOE

**chl03k:** man all these pics are just _ wastin away _

**maxi:** no

**maxi:** no no

**chl03k:** dude not even a  _ sideboob? _

**maxi:** CHLOE

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**chl03k:** hahaha

**chl03k:** dw i’m just pullin ur leg

**maxi:** ugh

**chl03k:** or am i?

**maxi:** chloe i swear to god

**maxi:** i will LEAVE and not come back

**chl03k:** nO DON’T

**chl03k:** i’ll stop and be good

**maxi:** good

**chl03k:** for now

**maxi:** NO

**maxi:** you’re gonna STOP

**chl03k:** gettin bossy again max

**chl03k:** thats hot

**maxi:** you are just

**maxi:** you are THE WORST

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** but not really

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** ...yeah i guess

**chl03k:** SCORE

**maxi:** just shut up

**chl03k:** roger roger

**maxi:** is that a star wars reference

**chl03k:** nOOoOOoOoOoo

**maxi:** yes it is :)

**chl03k:** no it is NOT

**maxi:** mhm

**maxi:** whatever you say

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** hey, so how are things otherwise?

**chl03k:** good

**chl03k:** but boring i guess idk

**chl03k:** same old dude

**chl03k:** u?

**maxi:** pretty much the same :/

**maxi:** seattle gets boring after a while

**maxi:** (a while being like my whole life)

**chl03k:** oh yea i get that here 

**chl03k:** bein stuck in nowheresville, oregon is ass

**chl03k:** don’t even have the cash flow to go to portland and shit despite having a car

**maxi:** woAH

**maxi:** you have a car??

**chl03k:** well

**chl03k:** a truck or pickup or whatevs

**chl03k:** u just need to kno that its a rusty piece of shit

**chl03k:** tho i fixed it up myself

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** ...yourself?

**maxi:** wowser

**chl03k:** wowser warning max

**maxi:** sorry but thats

**maxi:** wow

**maxi:** seriously

**chl03k:** i mean it wasn’t that hard 

**chl03k:** i had a manual and my dad taught me a few things when he was around

**chl03k:** and the damage wasn’t  _ that _ bad...

**chl03k:** but alright i guess it is cool

**maxi:** no chloe it  _ is _ cool

**chl03k:** okay i guess

**chl03k:** but no road trips until i get my money in order

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** how about those commissions i talked about :3

**chl03k:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh

**chl03k:** ok i said i’ll think about it but i need to buy shit to make it work

**chl03k:** like a drawing tablet and shit max

**chl03k:** thats all fine and cool

**chl03k:** but there’s a problem: i need to spend money

**chl03k:** money i don’t have and i’m already in debt

**chl03k:** so like… i might just grab a part time gig or something around town and earn some bank

**maxi:** you should

**maxi:** it’ll be sooo awesome to see your artworks online  >.<

**chl03k:** fUCKIN eMOJI warning

**maxi:** sorry

**maxi:** but its true!

**chl03k:** yeah okay

**chl03k:** ill wander around town like an idiot and see if anyone will take me on for something

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** max these fuckin coconut bites tho

**chl03k:** if i mail u the ingredients will u mail back the finished product or will u scam me

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** sure?

**maxi:** but money chloe

**chl03k:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh

**chl03k:** fml

**chl03k:** alright y’know what

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** ...what?

**chl03k:** there we go

**chl03k:** guess

**maxi:** uh…

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** useless

**chl03k:** fine then don’t guess i’ll just tell

**chl03k:** im gonna go into town rn and look

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** thats awesome :3

**maxi:** go do that!

**chl03k:** ehhh

**maxi:** go go go!

**chl03k:** okay fine

**chl03k:** ill like… ttyt or something

**chl03k:** idk maybe rachel will want to hang

**maxi:** thats cool

**maxi:** i’ll talk to you whenever!!

**chl03k:** yea

**chl03k:** remember max

**chl03k:** this is for the coconut bites more so than the equipment i need

**maxi:** groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapter update


	32. part time gal

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** hello there

**maxi:** general kenobi

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** hello

**chl03k:** stop

**maxi:** oh

**chl03k:** u just fuckin

**chl03k:** memed me

**maxi:** i mean

**maxi:** ...yeah?

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** cHLOE

**chl03k:** yea whassuh dude

**maxi:** speak

**chl03k:** sorry just recovering after that

**maxi:** :c

**chl03k:** shush

**chl03k:** i need time to recover my zen

**maxi:** okay now you need to shush

**maxi:** and you need to tell me how your job hunt weeeeent c:

**chl03k:** i mean

**chl03k:** okay i guess?

**chl03k:** ya girl might’ve landed herself an illustrious gig at a tat parlour 

**maxi:** is this the same one you got your tattoo at?

**chl03k:** kinda

**chl03k:** maybe

**chl03k:** yes

**maxi:** what do you do??

**chl03k:** it’s not that amazing

**chl03k:** i just help around, work the front desk and take calls - shit like that

**chl03k:** sometimes i sweep up and shit, idk

**chl03k:** it’s just part time but it pays and i need the cash

**chl03k:** to get those sweet sweet coconut bites

**maxi:** uh huh

**maxi:** well i’m glad you got something c:

**chl03k:** yeah its cool i guess

**chl03k:** now i gotta save up for shit tho

**chl03k:** but im real good with cash so dw about that mhmmmmmm

**maxi:** right

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**chl03k:** okay but whats up with u grl

**chl03k:** spill everything

**maxi:** things are going okay

**maxi:** school is the usual, same with everything else i guess

**maxi:** idk

**chl03k:** and ur crush?

**maxi:** oh noo

**maxi:** nope

**chl03k:** maaax

**maxi:** nope

**chl03k:** maaaaaaaaaaaax

**maxi:** nope

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**maxi:** i’m not talking if you’re waiting

**maxi:** i’ve already told you enough chloe

**chl03k:** sigh

**chl03k:** okay fine

**chl03k:** i’ll just assume u don’t wanna speak cos u two banged

**maxi:** CHLOE NO

**maxi:** we did not bANG!!!

**maxi:** >:C

**chl03k:** hehehe

**chl03k:** okay i’ll drop it

**chl03k:** sry

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** its whatever i just don’t feel that confident about it

**maxi:** like…

**maxi:** talking and stuff

**chl03k:** yea okay

**chl03k:** lets talk about somethin else

**chl03k:** oh actually

**chl03k:** now that  _ i _ have a part time gig

**chl03k:** what about u? do u even work hippie

**maxi:** yes?

**maxi:** i’m a barista

**...chat has been idle for 6 minutes…**

**chl03k:** please don’t tell me its at starbucks

**maxi:** its at starbucks

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** my

**maxi:** STOP

**chl03k:** god

**maxi:** chloee

**chl03k:** okay u just  _ can’t _ tell me ur not a hipster anymore

**chl03k:** i mean fuck max

**chl03k:** polaroids, playin guitar, working as a barista???

**chl03k:** LIVING IN SEATTLE TOO???

**chl03k:** like hELLO???

**maxi:** chloeee

**chl03k:** it’s been decided max - queen of the hipsters

**maxi:** ugh

**maxi:** alright fine whatever

**maxi:** i’m a hipster

**chl03k:** hippie

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**maxi:** i work part time too

**maxi:** its not much but polaroid film is expensive >m<

**chl03k:** yea i suppose that something made for cameras from the last FUCKInh MILLENNIUM would cost a lot

**maxi:** screw you

**chl03k:** i bet u would

**maxi:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**maxi:** i frickin hate you

**chl03k:** mhmmm

**chl03k:** hey stop

**maxi:** what

**chl03k:** u kno what we haven’t done in a while??

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** watch a movie?

**chl03k:** r u dumb or r u tryin to wind me up

**maxi:** no wtf

**chl03k:** we watched a movie like 4 days ago wake up grr

**maxi:** i guess

**chl03k:** we haven’t played a game in a while

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** oh yeah i guess you’re right actually

**chl03k:** ok i been getting this itch to just chill and play summin

**chl03k:** u should pick

**maxi:** uhh

**maxi:** idk?

**maxi:** i guess we could play some mmo maybe

**chl03k:** yh see

**chl03k:** dude im rusty as fuck u gotta help me

**chl03k:** also level me

**maxi:** oh right

**maxi:** you mean i have to  _ carry  _ you

**chl03k:** i don’t need a fuckin carry bITCH

**maxi:** mhm keep telling yourself that ;)

**maxi:** scrub

**maxi:** alright hold on i’m gonna go grab a drink

**maxi:** then we’ll play something :)

**chl03k:** sweeeeeeeetttt

**chl03k:** don’t take too long nerd

**maxi:** i’ll take however long i need :P

**chl03k:** eMOJI

**maxi:** you don’t even care anymore admit it

**chl03k:** shuddup and GO GET YOUR DRINK

**maxi:** mhmm secondddd


	33. carried

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hihi ^^/

**chl03k:** roses are red

**chl03k:** violets are blue

**chl03k:** i wish u would stop

**chl03k:** this emoji abuse

**maxi:** wow

**chl03k:** yeah u can get a signed poem later

**maxi:** that’s hardly a poem

**chl03k:** u ever made a poem dude?

**chl03k:** nah?

**chl03k:** don’t talk to me about makin poems

**chl03k:** hmph that there is a mastaahpiece

**maxi:** w/e you say

**chl03k:** i bet u actually  _ do _ write poems, don’t u?

**chl03k:** i bet u fuckin do!!!!!!!!!

**chl03k:** holy shit

**maxi:** i don’t write poems chloe

**maxi:** seriously

**chl03k:** mhm

**chl03k:** u say this now but my next coconut bite care package will contain love poems written by u 

**maxi:** groaaaan

**maxi:** no they won’t

**maxi:** but if you keep talking like that you won’t get another care package >:C

**chl03k:** what have i done to deserve that level of cruelty

**chl03k:** im fuckin STARVING HERE

**chl03k:** i need those delicious coconut bites maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax

**maxi:** then keep quiet 

**chl03k:** bossy

**maxi:** stop

**maxi:** immediately

**chl03k:** hmph

**maxi:** you should be nice to me after i carried you  _ sooooooo _ hard

**chl03k:** you did  _ NOT  _ carry me

**maxi:** mhmmm

**maxi:** you’re lucky i know how to play a solid healer

**maxi:** whilst also doing  _ everything else _

**maxi:** because all you did was run around and aggro  _ everything  _

**chl03k:** hey man

**chl03k:** i was just explorin

**chl03k:** trying to get immersed u can’t blame me dude

**maxi:** oh  _ yes _ i can

**maxi:** i had to res you more times than i bothered to count

**maxi:** pretty sure i stopped at around 200

**chl03k:** now thats just RUDE

**chl03k:** i told u i was rusty

**maxi:** yeah you said you were  _ rusty _

**maxi:** not  _ useless _

**chl03k:** hmph well  _ sorry _ queen hipster nerd bitch

**maxi:** >:C

**...chat has been idle for 7 minutes…**

**chl03k:** fr tho i had fun

**maxi:** yeah it was fun ^^

**maxi:** despite having to run around after you to stop you from constantly getting into trouble

**chl03k:** which u failed at

**maxi:** which i failed at

**maxi:** but i did my best so

**maxi:** _ shrug _

**chl03k:** yea

**chl03k:** so how r u?

**maxi:** i mean

**maxi:** alright i guess?

**maxi:** just school has been the usual so ugh

**chl03k:** those fuckin pricks doing shit again?

**maxi:** no they moved onto somebody else i think

**chl03k:** assholes

**maxi:** yea

**chl03k:** yo when i come visit seattle ur gonna point them out to me

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** sure?

**maxi:** but i don’t think you’ll be coming anytime soon right?

**chl03k:** probably not yea

**chl03k:** im saving up cash so 

**chl03k:** when i got spare moolah lyin about then

**maxi:** right

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** whenever that is

**chl03k:** but ill be comin

**chl03k:** DONT U WORRY

**maxi:** uh huh

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** dude did i even mention how unreal these polaroids are actually

**chl03k:** like damn

**chl03k:** i know i saw u have talent but

**chl03k:** _damn_

**chl03k:** seeing this stuff in actual polaroids i can hold and inspect and shit is LIT

**maxi:** oh

**maxi:** thanks :3

**maxi:** they’re not that good tho

**chl03k:** ugh

**chl03k:** yes they are, shut up

**chl03k:** all this stuff is just awesome, thanks max

**chl03k:** like… serious thanks

**maxi:** its mkay :3

**maxi:** i expect the same from you now once my birthday comes  up >:)

**chl03k:** i need ur adress for that, girlfriend

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** oh yea

**chl03k:** oh yea

**maxi:** hm

**...chat has been idle for 5 minutes…**

**chl03k:** i aint gonna murder u dude

**maxi:** i know

**maxi:** but parents

**chl03k:** wHoooo CarEss

**chl03k:** ur a teen fuck the world max

**chl03k:** do what u want, be a lil rebellious here and there

**maxi:** i guess

**chl03k:** besides all u will be getting is a package with stuff and like…

**chl03k:** thats nothing lol

**chl03k:** now the  _ contents _

**chl03k:** i’d imagine if u don’t show them they’re gonna think u like…

**chl03k:** bought a vibrator or a dildo

**maxi:** CHLOE

**chl03k:** hey, i’m just sayyn

**chl03k:** thats what i’d think if i saw my teen daughter bein all secretive and shit about a package she received

**maxi:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**maxi:** aaaaaaaaaa

**maxi:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**chl03k:** hey man thats life

**maxi:** i hate you

**chl03k:** yea yea

**chl03k:** yknow its true

**maxi:** groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooan

**maxi:** alright fine whatever ill give you my address

**chl03k:** hehe

**maxi:** just don’t send me stupid shit that has my parents questioning what i do in my spare time

**maxi:** :c

**chl03k:** we’ll see hehe


	34. wINKY fACE

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**@maxi has connected.**

**chl03k:** hey nerdo

**chl03k:** another package received

**chl03k:** i didn’t expect u to actually follow thru with my coconut-bites-every-other-week request

**chl03k:** what a champ

**maxi:** :)

**maxi:** it’s not every other week tho, is it

**chl03k:** ok

**chl03k:** like once per month

**chl03k:** better than nothing

**maxi:** right

**maxi:** i'm sure you’d  _ starve _ if i didn’t send you coconut bites

**chl03k:** hey man this is my sustenance now

**maxi:** oh dear

**maxi:** you’re going to me  _ me _ go broke now

**chl03k:** if i become too much of a burden just cut me off

**chl03k:** ill deal with the coconut bite withdrawal somehow

**chl03k:** maybe turn to cookie dough when things get hard

**maxi:** :o

**maxi:** thats rough

**chl03k:** right?

**chl03k:** don’t abandon me pls

**maxi:** well at least now i know i have a bargaining chip

**chl03k:** WHAT

**chl03k:** why would you play me like this

**chl03k:** thats fuckin

**chl03k:** CRUEL

**maxi:** i’ll have to cash in sometime when you’re desperate

**maxi:** ;)

**chl03k:** wINKY FACE

**chl03k:** WINKY FACE

**chl03k:** u r fuckin

**maxi:** :) not a winky face idk what you’re talking about

**maxi:** shush now or i’ll cut off the coconut bites

**chl03k:** evil

**chl03k:** fINE

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** hey how are things though?

**maxi:** you’ve been silent for a while

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** well i’m workin now sooo

**chl03k:** that and i have exams and stuff, homework

**chl03k:** school getting busier and i’ve been working on this comic when i can and stuff

**chl03k:** sry

**maxi:** oh no thats awesome

**maxi:** i was just asking because you’ve been unusually silent thats all

**maxi:** :)

**chl03k:** yea i haven’t had time to hang out with anyone 

**maxi:** not even rachel? :o

**chl03k:** nope lol

**chl03k:** busy busy busy bee

**maxi:** thats good though, right?

**chl03k:** oh yea i guess, real good

**chl03k:** just weird how different it all is compared to when we like… began talking i guess

**chl03k:** haha

**maxi:** oh 

**maxi:** yea, guess we’ve changed a bit

**chl03k:** mhm, like u up n went hella gay after a bit of talkin to me

**maxi:** omg

**chl03k:** JUST SPITTIN OUT THE TRUTH

**maxi:** not true

**chl03k:** alright ms. i-have-a-crush-on-a-skater-grl-with-dyed-hair

**chl03k:** i bet u take sneaky polaroids of her or someshit too creeper

**maxi:** ><

**maxi:** not truee!!!

**chl03k:** keep tellin urself that everytime u stow away more and more polaroids beneath ur pillow

**maxi:** >:C

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** hey so how has your comic been coming along?

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** its good

**chl03k:** like i said before, i just kinda work on it when i have time, one page at a time

**chl03k:** its mostly sketches now and like… zero dialogue because i just wanna set out the basics

**chl03k:** but its all g i guess

**maxi:** can i get a sneak peek again :3

**chl03k:** idk man

**maxi:** >:C

**chl03k:** perhaps in the future

**chl03k:** dONT RUSH ART

**maxi:** :c

**maxi:** mkay

**maxi:** have you considered going to a con like i mentioned that one time aaaaaaages ago?

**chl03k:** oh

**chl03k:** uh

**chl03k:** nope, not yet

**chl03k:** like i said max, its just sketches - i gotta color shit in, finish up dialogue etc

**chl03k:** also i have debt im payin off and i still have to get a drawin tablet so i can do these commissions

**maxi:** oh yea

**maxi:** woops sorry guess i got ahead of myself

**chl03k:** its cool

**chl03k:** at least i have some sort of direction to dedicate myself in now tho, thanks to u

**maxi:** :3

**maxi:** glad i could help

**chl03k:** u better be

**chl03k:** jsyk if this all crashes and burns

**chl03k:** i’ll hunt u down now that i have ur adress

**maxi:** >:C

**chl03k:** u have been waaaAAaaAaaaArned

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**chl03k:** hey wbu tho

**chl03k:** have u been putting urself out there and shit?

**maxi:** uuhh

**maxi:** ...no?

**chl03k:** r u srs

**chl03k:** girl

**chl03k:** GIRL

**chl03k:** do i need to kick ur ass in order to get you to do what im doing so that ur successful too?

**maxi:** :(

**maxi:** i just don’t feel confident enough to enter any competitions and stuff

**maxi:** especially considering my polaroids are going against digital shots

**chl03k:** dude ur fucking polaroids are  _ better  _ than digital

**chl03k:** like i know i tease and shit, but seriously

**chl03k:** u need to have  _ talent  _ to take shots like u do and shit max, u got so fucking much talent

**chl03k:** seriously - submit it to everything

**chl03k:** u will fuckin win

**maxi:** ugh

**maxi:** why do you sound so reasonable sometimes

**chl03k:** because its me

**chl03k:** and i  _ always _ sound reasonable

**maxi:** uh huh

**maxi:** idk about all that

**maxi:** but i guess ill try…

**chl03k:** do it

**maxi:** fine

**chl03k:** like u tell me to do all this shit to help out  _ my  _ future but shit girl, u gotta focus on ur own first

**chl03k:** now go and submit shit and own it

**chl03k:** bcoz i know u will

**maxi:** yea

**maxi:** mkay ill go afk for a bit and… just gather stuff

**maxi:** uhm, if i send you some will you help me choose and stuff?

**chl03k:** fuck yea

**maxi:** thanks :)


	35. take the shot?

**…**

**…**

**…**

**@maxi has connected.**

**@chl03k has connected.**

**maxi:** hey

**chl03k:** uh hey?

**chl03k:** its 3am max

**chl03k:** wsup

**maxi:** couldn’t sleep?

**chl03k:** oh right

**maxi:** sorry i didn’t want to bother you

**maxi:** uhm you can go if you need to sleep and stuff

**maxi:** im just being dumb

**chl03k:** hey, no

**chl03k:** i’ll stay up if u need it, sure

**chl03k:** besides its the weekend max, no school

**chl03k:** now spill, wsup

**...chat has been idle for 4 minutes…**

**maxi:** uhm

**maxi:** idk?

**maxi:** i guess i’ve just been thinking about things

**chl03k:** like what?

**maxi:** ugh this might sound stupid but relationships?

**maxi:** and just… ugh idk

**chl03k:** oooh right

**chl03k:** crush talk?

**maxi:** kinda?

**chl03k:** i see

**...chat has been idle at 3 minutes…**

**chl03k:** alright, i’m up and ready, get talkin

**maxi:** uh

**maxi:** i’ve just been thinking about like… how awkward and stuff i am when it comes to this stuff

**maxi:** and wondering if like… i don’t act soon, i might miss my opportunity?

**chl03k:** opportunity?

**chl03k:** oh!

**chl03k:** like… to ask ur crush out and stuff?

**maxi:** yea?

**maxi:** its stupid and i just like

**maxi:** ugh.

**maxi:** idk what i’m talking about anymore, i should stop

**chl03k:** well that won’t help, will it?

**maxi:** i guess

**chl03k:** so u r afraid of what? being rejected or not going through it at all?

**maxi:** both?

**chl03k:** ah

**chl03k:** well if u don’t take the chance, u will never find out, cliche but true - right?

**maxi:** yea

**maxi:** but i feel like if i even *try* then i’ll stumble over my words like an idiot and make an embarrassment of myself

**maxi:** but if i don’t try then i’ll just watch them just drift by, move on or something, i dunno

**maxi:** and miss my chance to be happy i guess?

**...chat has been idle for 2 minutes…**

**chl03k:** yeah, i get u

**chl03k:** i know what it feels like

**chl03k:** tbf i’d have expected u to own it considering it’s always been u helping me and pushing me to be my best and stuff

**chl03k:** but i get the hesitation and being scared of rejection

**maxi:** yeah

**chl03k:** sometimes u gotta take chances tho, right? Its kinda what u have been telling me to do this entire time

**chl03k:** yeah, okay - there’s risk of u finding out ur crush doesn’t like u back, they aren’t interested

**chl03k:** (which btw i’d find hard to believe bcoz GIRL)

**chl03k:** but at least u know, right?

**chl03k:** it’ll suck, it’ll hurt for a few days, weeks or whatever

**chl03k:** but imagine they  _ do  _ like u back

**maxi:** :/

**chl03k:** u have really nothing to lose but happiness to gain, pretty much

**chl03k:** thats a pretty good deal, right?

**maxi:** i guess

**chl03k:** just think about it for a while and then act

**chl03k:** either way i’ll be here to listen if things don’t work out, or they do and u gotta express that for a bit :)

**maxi:** emoji :o

**chl03k:** idc

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** thanks

**maxi:** i’ll think about it, that helps

**chl03k:** don’t rush it, but don’t wait too long like u said

**chl03k:** but js if they do reject u then they don’t fuckin know what they’re missing out on

**maxi:** :)

**...chat has been idle for a minute…**

**maxi:** i just don’t know how to get over the awkwardness of actually asking them out tho :/

**maxi:** i feel like it’ll haunt me forever and they’ll remember that one awkward girl who tried but failed to ask them out

**chl03k:** ez

**chl03k:** don’t think about it

**chl03k:** consider this - the person u will be asking out will probably meet  _ thousands of other people _ over their lifetime

**chl03k:** do u  _ really _ think they’ll remember u asking them out years on if they reject u?

**maxi:** well if i’m a blabbering mess who makes no sense, yeah?

**chl03k:** okay, fair point it might be a good story to tell

**maxi:** wow thanks

**chl03k:** hey js

**chl03k:** but seriously, don’t fret

**chl03k:** if u fuck it up, who cares

**chl03k:** that person should feel  _ flattered  _ that they did that to u without so much as lifting a finger

**maxi:** …

**chl03k:** look, i know my advice sucks and tbf i have almost no clue what else to say

**chl03k:** it just seems kinda logical to me, yknow?

**maxi:** yeah

**...chat has been idle for 3 minutes…**

**maxi:** thanks, that makes me feel a bit…

**maxi:** better, i guess?

**maxi:** i still probably won’t do it but thanks, it gives me stuff to think about

**chl03k:** hey, if u don’t wanna do it, don’t do it

**chl03k:** don’t force urself into doing stuff that makes u uncomfortable, but sometimes u gotta take chances

**chl03k:** this girl u have a crush on, from the way u talked about her in the past and the way u got flustered

**chl03k:** she seems like a catch

**maxi:** yeah

**maxi:** she is

**chl03k:** if she rejects u, her loss

**chl03k:** doesn’t know what she’s missing out on

**maxi:** thanks :)

**chl03k:** dw

**chl03k:** i got ur back, supermax

**...chat has been idle for 10 minutes…**

**chl03k:** feeling better?

**maxi:** yeah

**maxi:** you’ve given me stuff to think about and consider - thanks again

**chl03k:** hey, ain’t a problem

**chl03k:** friends help each other and all that jazz u always say

**maxi:** mhm

**maxi:** uhm i shouldn’t keep u up any longer

**maxi:** was stupid of me to want to talk about this stuff this late anyway

**chl03k:** hey no biggie

**chl03k:** i have no sleep schedule as is so whatevs

**chl03k:** srsly wouldn’t care if u messaged me at any other time of day or night either

**chl03k:** always got time for u, max

**maxi:** uh yeah

**maxi:** thanks so much again, the talk helped a bit and i guess i can sleep now :)

**chl03k:** good, go to sleep hippie

**chl03k:** probably got some sorta polaroids to take tomorrow, u gotta be sharp for that

**maxi:** har har

**maxi:** bb anyways o/

**chl03k:** yea, cya madmax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i took a longer break than i planned
> 
> anyways, here's wonderwall  
> (and a slow burn, burnin bright, all night)


End file.
